Feels Like Home
by ChrissiTine
Summary: Adventskalender-FF. Dominique Weasley hat Steven Davies seit über zehn Jahren nicht gesehen. Doch als sie sich zufällig über den Weg liefen, konnten sie einfach nicht anders, als ihre alte Affäre wieder aufleben zu lassen. Es war nichts besonderes. Schließlich konnten sie jederzeit wieder damit aufhören. Oder?
1. Dezember: Wiedersehen

**Inhalt: ** Weasley hat Steven Davies seit über zehn Jahren nicht gesehen. Doch als sie sich zufällig über den Weg liefen, konnten sie einfach nicht anders, als ihre alte Affäre wieder aufleben zu lassen. Es war nichts besonderes. Schließlich konnten sie jederzeit wieder damit aufhören. Oder?

**Titel:** Feels Like Home

**Autor:** ChrissiTine

**Disclaimer:** Alle Potter- und Weasley-Kinder gehören J.K. Rowling, selbst wenn die meisten nur in Interviews erwähnt worden sind. Alle Ehepartner und Freunde der nächsten Generation sind allerdings meine eigenen Erfindungen. Der Titel der Geschichte kommt von einem Lied von Edwina Hayes.

**A/N: **Die FF gehört in mein 10-kleine-Dinge-Universum, kann aber auch separat gelesen werden.

So, da ist sie wieder, meine jährliche Adventskalender-FF. Dieses Mal habe ich Weihnachten als Thema so ziemlich aufgegeben, weil mir langsam keine Geschichten mehr für den Advent einfallen. Aber ich hatte schon vor Monaten angefangen, an der Geschichte von Dominique und Steven zu arbeiten und mir gedacht, dass die genauso gut als Adventskalender herhalten kann. Mir gefällt sie sehr gut und ich hoffe euch auch, selbst wenn Dominique vielleicht nicht eure Lieblingsperson der nächsten Generation ist. Ich hab meine Version von ihr sehr lieb gewonnen und hoffe, dass ihr sie auch ins Herz schließen könnt, selbst wenn sie sich nicht immer sonderlich nett verhält und ein paar fragwürdige Entscheidungen treffen wird.

Es wird dieses Mal sehr viel Sex in der Geschichte vorkommen, weil Dominique und Steven ihre Beziehung sehr lange darauf basieren, aber es kommen keine expliziten Szenen vor, da ich keine Ahnung habe, wie ich die schreiben sollte, ihr müsst euch also mit Andeutungen zufrieden geben, falls ihr mehr erwartet haben solltet. Die Geschichte zieht sich über anderthalb Jahre hin und verfolgt Dominiques Entwicklung, aber es wird auch einige Auftritte anderer Personen geben, die euch bekannt vorkommen werden. Sie wird komplett aus Dominiques Sicht erzählt, mit drei Gastauftritten von Steven.

Jeden Tag wird ein neues Kapitel mit 1000-4000 Worten gepostet werden, bis wir am 24. Dezember angekommen sind.

Dieses Mal wird es auch etwas graphische Unterstützung bezüglich Dominiques Garderobe geben, die Links werden auf meinem tumblr gepostet werden: clamydomona .tumblr , ich werde euch am entsprechenden Tag darauf hinweisen. Und jetzt viel Spaß und eine schöne Vorweihnachtszeit.

* * *

**1\. Dezember: Wiedersehen**

_Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself  
Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms  
There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast_

_**August 2031**_

Dominique Weasleys Leben wäre so viel einfacher, wenn sie lesbisch wäre. Sie hatte genug Angebote. Sie hatte sogar einen lesbischen Fanclub, den sie ein paar Mal getroffen hatte und einige von den Mitgliederinnen sahen wirklich umwerfend aus. Schärfer als die meisten Männer, denen sie je begegnet war. Mit einer von ihnen war sie sogar mehrfach ausgegangen, aber als Siobhan sie geküsst hatte, hatte sie nichts dabei empfunden. Keine Schmetterlinge, kein Bedürfnis, den Kuss zu vertiefen, ihr die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen und sie in die nächste dunkle Ecke zu zerren, die sie finden konnte, weil sie einfach nicht länger warten konnte und einfach mit ihr zusammen sein musste … aber so hatte sie nur bei einem Menschen in ihrem Leben empfunden und das hatte zu überhaupt nichts geführt.

Es war schade, dass es mit Siobhan nicht besser gelaufen war. Sie war klug und schlagfertig, ein großer Quidditchfan und ihr Lachen war unglaublich ansteckend. Es hatte Dominique wirklich Leid getan, ihr sagen zu müssen, dass aus romantischer Sicht nichts aus ihnen werden würde, aber Siobhan hatte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt.

„Das hab ich mir schon gedacht." Sie lächelte Dominique über ihr Martiniglas hinweg an und trank einen Schluck. Es war ein wunderbares Lächeln, ein strahlendes Lächeln, aber es war einfach nicht mehr.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich nicht-", fing Dominique an, sich zu entschuldigen, denn es tat ihr wirklich Leid. Siobhan wäre wirklich perfekt für sie (schon allein deshalb, weil ihre Mutter in Ohnmacht fallen würde), aber sie war einfach nicht das, was Dominique wollte. Auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte, was das eigentlich war. Sie wusste nur, was sie nicht wollte.

„Das muss dir nicht Leid tun. Du hast kein Interesse an Frauen, das ist einfach so. Ich fühl mich geschmeichelt, dass du es trotzdem versucht hast." Sie lehnte sich vor und ergriff Dominiques Hand. „Es ist fantastisch, dich kennen gelernt zu haben. Du bist wirklich so toll wie in deinen Interviews." Dominique lachte. Sonst hörte sie nur, dass sie vorlaut, rechthaberisch und viel zu kritisch und regelrecht gemein anderen Mannschaften gegenüber war. „Und es hat Spaß gemacht, mit dir zusammen sein. Vielleicht können wir uns weiterhin treffen. Freunde bleiben."

Dominique lächelte erleichtert. „Gerne. Sehr gerne." Abgesehen von ihrer Familie und ihrer Mannschaft hatte sie nicht viele Leute in ihrem Leben, mit denen sie über Quidditch diskutieren konnte. Zumindest nicht länger als zehn Minuten.

Seit diesem Gespräch vor zehn Monaten hatte Dominique sich häufiger mit Siobhan getroffen und erleichtert festgestellt, dass sie sich trotz ihrer Zurückweisung immer noch so gut verstanden wie zuvor.

Was man von all ihren anderen Verabredungen nicht sagen konnte.

Es war nicht so, als ob Dominique unbedingt einen Mann in ihrem Leben brauchte. So war es wirklich nicht. Auf keinen Fall. Sie war mit Quidditch vollauf beschäftigt und hatte Freunde genug.

Nun ja, sie hatte eine Freundin, ihre beste Freundin, Annie. Die wenigsten hielten es lange genug in ihrer Gegenwart aus, um sich an sie zu gewöhnen, und sie hatte nie jemand anderen gebraucht, weil sie Annie hatte, die sie voll und ganz verstand. Aber Annie war mit ihrem Zwillingsbruder Louis verheiratet. Und hatte mittlerweile ein Baby bekommen. Einen kleinen lauten Schreihals, der die ganze Aufmerksamkeit wollte. Und jetzt hatte Annie keine Zeit mehr für Dominique.

Und ohne Annie hatte Dominique festgestellt, wie leer ihre Wohnung war, wie einsam sie ohne Annie und auch Louis war, wie viel Zeit sie plötzlich übrig hatte, ohne zu wissen, womit sie sie füllen konnte.

Und so hatte sie schließlich nachgegeben und ihre Familie und Teamkollegen gebeten, sie zu verkuppeln. Zuerst hatte sie es ohne Hilfe versucht, aber es war nicht zu glauben, wie viele Idioten es da draußen gab. Sie konnte einfach niemanden ernst nehmen, der „Ich habe mir heute einen neuen Wecker gekauft, willst du ihn morgen früh mal klingeln hören?" für einen guten Anmachspruch hielt. Genauso wenig wie jemanden, der nur herumstotterte und die ganze Zeit ihren Busen anstarrte, vor allem weil der im Vergleich zu dem ihrer Schwester und Cousinen wirklich nicht sonderlich beeindruckend war.

Aber die Typen, die ihre Familie für sie ausgesucht hatte, waren auch nicht viel besser. Da war ein geschiedener Vater, der die ganze Zeit nur von den Haaren seiner Exfrau und den Schulnoten seiner Tochter faselte. Dann gab es einen zehn Jahre älteren Mann, der zwar ein umfassendes Wissen über Quidditch hatte, aber sich so gerne selbst reden hörte, dass er sogar dann noch sprach, während sie versuchte, etwas zu sagen und er den Mund voller Essen hatte. Als sie schließlich die Geduld verloren und ihn angeschrien hatte, hatte er sie angesehen, als ob sie verrückt war – als ob _sie_ diejenige gewesen wäre, die zwei Stunden ununterbrochen gequatscht hatte! Einer war sogar ganz nett gewesen, hatte ihr jedoch schließlich gestanden, dass er schwul war, jedoch zu viel Angst hatte, das seinem Umfeld zu sagen und er sich lieber verkuppeln ließ, als sich damit auseinanderzusetzen.

Aber der Typ von heute hatte wirklich den Vogel abgeschossen. Erst hatte er zehn Minuten davon geschwärmt, wie gerne er an ihren Zehen nuckeln würde, dann hatte er sich eine Viertelstunde über die perfekte Form ihres linken Ohrläppchens ausgelassen und schließlich zwanzig Minuten versucht, das ideale Wort für ihre Augenfarbe zu finden (einfach nur blau, verdammt noch mal, so schwer war das doch nicht!). Wenn sie ihn das nächste Mal sehen würde, würde sie James umbringen! Sie hätte nie darauf hereinfallen sollen, dass er tatsächlich jemanden kannte, mit dem sie hätte zusammen sein können. Ihr Cousin lebte für diese Scherze. (Wobei, um fair zu sein, hätte er sie um ein Blind Date gebeten, hätte sie ihm auch die unpassendste Frau angedreht, die sie kannte.)

„Ich will den stärksten Feuerwhiskey, den Sie haben", fuhr Dominique den Kellner an, der gerade an ihr vorbeistolperte und versuchte, ein Tablett voller Gläser zu balancieren.

Bei ihren Worten zuckte der höchstens neunzehn Jahre alte (wenn man nach den ganzen Pickeln ging) Junge zusammen und nur ihren guten Quidditchreflexen war es zu verdanken, dass nicht alles auf dem Boden landete. „Oh Merlin, vielen Dank, das wäre schon das dritte Tablett heute gewesen, das ich fallen gelassen hätte und Mrs Longbottom ist sowieso schon nicht mehr gut auf mich zu sprechen, weil ich den dreißig Jahre alten Whiskey zu dem fünfundzwanzig Jahre alten Whiskey gekippt hab. Die Flaschen waren beide halb leer, ich wollte nur Platz im Regal schaffen, woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass man die getrennt aufbewahren soll!" Er zuckte erneut zusammen, als jemand in der hinteren Ecke der Kneipe lautstark nach seinem Drink verlangte und lief so hastig in die Richtung, dass er an einem Stuhlbein hängen blieb und alle Gläser über einer alten Dame ausschüttete, die einen zerfledderten Geierhut trug.

Dominique verkniff sich ein Grinsen, als sie Augusta Longbottoms verkniffene Miene sah und lehnte sich erwartungsvoll in ihrem Stuhl zurück, um die Strafpredigt von Nevilles Großmutter zu verfolgen. Leider kam es nicht soweit, denn Hannah kam aus dem Hinterzimmer gestürzt, um sowohl die Großmutter ihres Mannes zu beschwichtigen, als auch den Kellner zurechtzuweisen.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du neuerdings auch blinde Kellner einstellst, Hannah! Ich bin ja auch dafür, dass Leute mit Behinderung ein normales Leben führen sollen, ich hab mich bei Merlin lange genug mit Mad-Eye herumgeschlagen in meinem Leben, aber so jemand hat nun wirklich nichts als Bedienung verloren!" Augusta zog ihren mottenzerfressenen Hut vom Kopf und entblößte ihre wenigen grauen Haare. „Diesen Hut habe ich schon seit über fünfzig Jahren, so eine Qualität gibt es heutzutage gar nicht mehr und jetzt ist er ruiniert! Den ganzen Alkohol krieg ich doch nie wieder raus!"

Der Kellner, knallrot unter seinen Pickeln, stammelte eine Entschuldigung, zog ein schmutziges Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche und begann, an der Vorderseite von Augustas Kleid herumzutupfen.

„Sind Sie von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Hat man Ihnen in Hogwarts nicht beigebracht, dass man eine Dame nicht einfach so begrapschen kann?", rief Augusta empört. Der Junge klappte nur wortlos seinen Mund auf und zu, wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, und sah so aus, als würde er gleich in Ohnmacht fallen.

Hannah seufzte entnervt und drückte ihm das Tablett in die Hand. „Bring den Gästen ihre Getränke. Nicht mehr als fünf pro Tablett, das hab ich dir doch schon zehnmal gesagt. Über diesen Vorfall", sie wedelte mit dem potthässlichen Hut vor seinem Gesicht herum, um den es wirklich nicht schade war, „werden wir später sprechen!" Sie verdrehte die Augen und beobachtete, wie der Junge völlig verängstigt zur Bar stolperte. „Es tut mir so Leid, Augusta", wandte sie sich dann an die Großmutter ihres Mannes. „Er ist der Sohn einer Freundin und ich hab ihr versprochen, ihm eine Chance zu geben, nachdem er in der Aurorenabteilung abgelehnt worden ist."

Dominique schnaubte. Der Junge wäre ein miserabler Auror geworden. Wahrscheinlich hätte er sich mit einem Zauber selbst außer Gefecht gesetzt, bevor er auch nur einen Verbrecher gefasst hätte. Kein Wunder, dass Onkel Ron ihn abgelehnt hatte.

„Es ist erst sein dritter Tag, das wird schon noch", fuhr Hannah fort. „Ich hatte schon häufig tollpatschige Kellner. Wenn sie erstmal Routine haben, dann sind sie wirklich zuverlässig. Ich meine, Neville konnte den Schockzauber anfangs auch nicht, du hättest ihn bei den DA-Treffen sehen sollen, aber mit etwas Übung-"

„Aber Neville konnte geradeaus gehen, ohne hinzufallen", erwiderte Augusta kompromisslos. „Und er hat meinen Hut nicht ruiniert. Schau dir das doch nur an." Sie hielt Hannah den Hut direkt unter die Nase. Nach deren angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, war sie nicht der Ansicht, dass der Hut ein großer Verlust war. Dominique war zwar auch kein großer Fan des Kleidungsstücks, aber da Mrs Longbottom ihn immer trug, sah man sie immer schon von weitem und konnte ihr wenn nötig wunderbar aus dem Weg gehen.

„Gib ihn mir, ich frag morgen bei den _Zauberscherzen_ nach, ob sie was gegen Alkoholflecken haben. Die haben doch so ziemlich alles." Soweit Dominique sich erinnern konnte, hatten Onkel George und ihre Cousins Lucy, Hugo und Roxanne eine ganze Abteilung mit Reinigungsmitteln, die da einzusetzen waren, wo normale Haushaltssprüche versagten. James hatte Roxanne nach einer besonders feucht-fröhlichen Party in seiner Wohnung auf die Idee für das Alkoholentfernungspulver gebracht, nachdem ungefähr fünf verschiedene Vodkas und Whiskeys auf ihrem Kleid verschüttet worden waren. Ob das Pulver allerdings bei einem Hut wirkte, dessen Verfallsdatum vor dreißig Jahren gewesen war, wagte Dominique zu bezweifeln.

Der Kellner war mittlerweile allerdings so verängstigt, dass er nur noch einen Drink trug und seine Hand zitterte so sehr, dass er davon auch noch die Hälfte verschüttete. Hannah war damit beschäftigt, Augusta zu beruhigen und sonst war kein Personal zu sehen.

Und Dominique wollte unbedingt ihren verdammten Drink haben! Sie musste den Nachgeschmack von diesem unmöglichen Typen aus dem Mund waschen. Der Kerl hatte sie so hastig und überraschend geküsst, dass sie nicht schnell genug hatte reagieren können. Als sie allerdings seine Zunge in ihrem Mund gespürt hatte, hatte sie ihn so energisch weggeschubst, dass er gegen die Straßenlaterne gestolpert war. Im nächsten Moment war sie disappariert. Hoffentlich hatte er eine Gehirnerschütterung davongetragen.

Aber wie es aussah, würde sie auf den Drink noch lange warten müssen. Also stand sie auf und ging lässig um die Bar herum. Keiner hielt sie auf und so inspizierte sie in aller Ruhe Hannahs Feuerwhiskeyauswahl, suchte sich den ältesten aus und goss eine großzügige Menge in eines der letzten sauberen Gläser, die sie finden konnte.

„Gib mir auch so einen, Schätzchen."

Dominique zuckte zusammen. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken bei dem Klang seiner Stimme. Sie sah von ihrem Glas auf und hob anklagend eine Augenbraue. „Sprichst du mit allen Leuten im Dienstleistungsgewerbe so respektlos, Davies?"

Steven Davies Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als er Dominique erkannte. Er schluckte. Sekunden später erschien ein schiefes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Sie waren immer noch so voll und rot wie vor zwölf Jahren. „Nur mit den schlecht aussehenden, Weasley. Ich muss doch ihr Selbstvertrauen stärken, sonst bekomme ich die Drinks nicht gratis."

Dominique verdrehte die Augen. „Du bist noch genauso ein Arschloch wie früher, Davies." Sie schob ihm ihr Glas über die Theke zu und ergriff ein weiteres, um sich erneut einzuschenken.

Weiterhin lächelnd hob er sein Glas und prostete ihr zu. „Das Kompliment kann ich nur zurückgeben." Dominique schob das warme Gefühl in ihrem Bauch auf den Whiskey, den sie gerade getrunken hatte. „Aber seit wann bist du unter die Barkeeper gegangen? Hast du endlich erkannt, dass du kein Talent hast und deine ‚Quidditch-‚Karriere'"- der Idiot machte tatsächlich Gänsefüßchen in die Luft, der hatte vielleicht Nerven, sie würde ihn umbringen! – „an den Nagel gehängt und dir einen erfolgversprechenderen Beruf gesucht?"

„Du solltest nicht immer von dir auf andere schließen", stieß sie zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. „Nur weil dich kein Verein nimmt, selbst wenn du ihn bezahlen würdest, und in der Mysteriumsabteilung vor dich hinvegetierst, heißt das nicht, dass jeder so ein miserabler Sucher ist wie du. Meine Mannschaft ist dieses Jahr Vizemeister geworden und-"

„Und wärst du nicht gewesen, dann hätten sie die Meisterschaft auch gewonnen. Wieso sie dich nicht aus der Mannschaft geworfen haben-"

„Halt sofort deine blöde Klappe!", rief Dominique erbost. Die halbe Kneipe schaute sie neugierig an und als sie Hannahs wütenden Blick bemerkte, huschte sie schnell hinter der Bar hervor und eilte zurück zu ihrem Platz.

Wie konnte er es wagen! Wie konnte er es nur wagen! Sie hatte schon genug Schuldgefühle, dass sie ihre Mannschaft den sicher geglaubten Meisterschaftstitel gekostet hatte, da musste dieses Arschloch nicht auch noch darauf herumreiten! Die ganze Saison über hatten sich ihre Mannschaft, die Kenmare Kestrels, und Puddlemere United einen erbitterten Kampf um den ersten Platz in der Quidditchliga geführt, bei dem die Kestrels immer einen hauchdünnen Vorsprung gehabt hatten. Im alles entscheidenden Match hatten sie den Sieg so gut wie sicher gehabt, aber weil der gegnerische Sucher den Schnatz nur eine Zehntelsekunde vor Dominique geschnappt hatte, waren sie nur Zweite geworden. Keiner aus der Mannschaft hatte ihr einen Vorwurf gemacht, aber die Presse und die Fans hatten sie mit Kritik überhäuft. Einige hatten ihr sogar unterstellt, dass sie mit beinahe dreißig schon viel zu alt war, um überhaupt noch zu spielen.

Mittlerweile hatte das Training wieder angefangen und das erste Spiel würde nächsten Monat stattfinden und Dominique war so gut wie immer, sodass ihr das letzte Spiel nicht mehr so viel ausmachte. Sie konnte sich endlich wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrieren, und da kam Davies daher und erinnerte sie an die größte Niederlage ihrer Karriere und sagte das, was all ihre Kritiker auch die ganze Zeit behaupteten. Das musste sie sich wirklich nicht anhören von einem schleimigen Wichtigtuer, der nie über die Schulmannschaft hinausgekommen war und glaubte, nur weil sein Vater einen bedeutenden Namen in der Geschäftswelt hatte, sollte die ganze Welt ihm zu Füßen liegen, angefangen bei scharfen Zwanzigjährigen. Obwohl er nun wirklich nicht so gut ausschaute mit seinen samtbraunen Augen und seinen vollen dunklen Haaren, die seidenweich waren, wenn man mit den Händen durchfuhr. Auch wenn er mittlerweile so viel Gel hineinschmierte, dass sie eher wie ein Stahlhelm als wie Haare aussahen.

Eine Hand griff nach ihrem Arm und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich aus. „Weasley warte", sagte er leise. Sie schloss die Augen. „Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen. Du hast fantastisch gespielt und die Kestrels wären verrückt, wenn sie dich rausschmeißen würden. Es war Pech, dass du den Schnatz verfehlt hast, mehr nicht."

Dominique schluckte schwer und drehte sich langsam zu ihm um. Sie öffnete die Augen. Sein Gesicht trug diesen Ausdruck. Diesen Ausdruck, mit dem er sie angesehen hatte, kurz bevor er sie zum ersten Mal geküsst hatte, kurz bevor sie miteinander geschlafen hatten und als er in den Weihnachtsferien bei ihr zu Hause vor der Tür stand, um sich ihren neuen Besen anzusehen und sie im ersten Moment nicht wussten, wie sie miteinander umgehen sollten.

„Ist schon gut", murmelte sie, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie sonst sagen sollte. Seine Hand lag immer noch auf ihrem Arm. Sie trank einen weiteren Schluck aus ihrem Glas. „Es _war_ mein Fehler. Ich _hätte_ ihn sehen müssen. Ich _hätte_ schneller sein müssen. Vielleicht hätten sie mich wirklich raus-"

„Bestimmt nicht!", widersprach Steven vehement. Er setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl an ihrem Tisch und ließ endlich ihren Arm los. Sie wünschte, er hätte es nicht getan. Zögerlich ließ sie sich wieder auf ihren Platz sinken.

„Aber vielleicht ja doch", sagte sie kaum hörbar. Sie hatte das noch nie laut ausgesprochen. Eigentlich sollte man so harsche Kritik als Profi an sich abprallen lassen. Was zählte war das Feedback der Trainer, die Meinung der Mannschaft, nicht die Meinung einiger aufgebrachter Fans, aber bei diesem _Spiel_ … sie hätte nicht versagen dürfen und sie hatte es dennoch getan und vielleicht bedeutete das tatschlich, dass sie sich in etwas verrannt hatte, dass sie gar nicht wirklich zur Quidditchspielerin gemacht war, dass sie dieser Tatsache lieber ins Auge sehen sollte, bevor alles noch schlimmer wurde, bevor sie die Mannschaft auch dieses Jahr die Meisterschaft kostete. Sie hatte in ihrer ganzen Karriere noch nie die Meisterschaft gewonnen, das war doch ein eindeutiges Zeichen.

„Du bist eine fantastische Spielerin", beharrte er. „Das warst du schon in Hogwarts und das bist du immer noch. Nur weil ein anderer Sucher dieses eine Mal mehr Glück hatte als du, heißt das doch nicht, dass du alles in Frage stellen musst, wofür du gearbeitet hast. Die dämlichen Kestrels können sich glücklich schätzen, dich zu haben."

Dominique lächelte schwach. „Du hast die Kestrels noch nie gemocht." Nur von den Cannons hatte er noch abschätziger gesprochen.

„Ich weiß", erwiderte er, lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Der Rest stimmt trotzdem. Sobald die Saison wieder angefangen hat, interessiert sich doch kein Flubberwurm mehr dafür, dass du einmal nicht den Schnatz gefangen hast." Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Rasch wandten sie sie wieder ab.

„Wer hat dich denn mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt?", fragte sie schließlich nervös kichernd. Sie hatten sich seit fast zwölf Jahren nicht gesehen. Das Geplänkel hinter der Bar, das war normal, damit konnte sie umgehen. Das war wie früher. Er warf ihr eine Beleidigung an den Kopf, sie sagte etwas noch gemeineres zurück, und das ging so lange so weiter bis sie von jemandem unterbrochen wurden. So war das seit ihrem ersten Treffen gewesen. In der sechsten Klasse hatten sie nicht mehr gewartet, bis sie jemand davon abhielt, dass sie sich den Hals umdrehten, sondern warfen sich gleich an den selbigen und unterbrachen ihre Beschimpfungstriaden mit stürmischen Küssen. Aber sie hatten sich selten unterhalten, oder Komplimente gemacht, oder jemals etwas so … so … so etwas gesagt, wie Steven es gerade getan hatte. Wie zum Teufel sollte sie denn damit umgehen?

„Keine Ahnung", erwiderte er schließlich. „Meine Exfreundin ist nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen, wahrscheinlich war sie es."

„Wundert mich nicht", flüsterte Dominique erleichtert und wischte sich unauffällig über ihre Augen. „Du konntest noch nie mit Frauen sprechen."

„Dann ist es ja gut, dass ich es darauf nie bei dir angelegt habe", antwortete er seufzend und trank sein Glas in einem Zug leer. Er erschauderte. „Und was treibt dich hierher? Wohnst du nicht in Schottland?"

Sie nickte. Die Kestrels trainierten im Norden, deshalb war sie schon vor Jahren hoch gezogen, um nicht ständig so weit apparieren zu müssen. Bei den frühen Trainingszeiten war sie einmal so übermüdet gewesen, dass sie sich beinahe zersplintert hatte. So war es einfacher. Einen Moment lang fragte sie sich, woher er wusste, wo sie wohnte, aber das stand oft genug in irgendwelchen Artikeln und sie hatte es auch mehr als einmal in einem Interview erwähnt. Er konnte zufällig über diese Information gestolpert sein.

„Ich war hier verabredet", erklärte sie und starrte missmutig in ihr Glas. Auch wenn sie sich das wirklich hätte sparen können.

„Ist wohl nicht so gut gelaufen, oder?", fragte er amüsiert. „Sonst würdest du dich hier doch nicht alleine betrinken."

„Von betrinken kann kaum die Rede sein", widersprach sie mit einem vielsagenden Seitenblick auf den unfähigen Kellner, der immer noch dabei war, die Ersatzgetränke zu den Gästen zu bringen. „Aber vielleicht ist es auch fantastisch gelaufen und wir wollen es nur langsam angehen lassen." Er hob zweifelnd die Augenbrauen und sie verkniff sich ein Grinsen. „Ach halt die Klappe."

Er hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt."

Sie stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf dem Tisch ab und lehnte sich zu ihm. Der Feuerwhiskey war stark genug, um das rechtfertigen zu können. Warum sonst hätte Steven ihr schließlich solche Komplimente gemacht? Da konnte doch nur der Alkohol aus ihm sprechen. „Dabei sollte es heute Nacht auch bleiben." Sie blickte ihn vielsagend an. Sie hatte schon ewig keinen Sex gehabt, guten noch viel länger nicht und durch seine Berührung hatte sie sich unweigerlich daran erinnert, _wie_ gut es zwischen ihnen immer gewesen war. Sie würde ihn nach heute Nacht nicht wiedersehen, da war es völlig in Ordnung, einmal rückfällig zu werden.

Sie sah gerade noch, wie seine Augen sich vor Überraschung weiteten, bevor sie die letzten Zentimeter überwand, die sie voneinander trennten.

Im Gegensatz zu dem Arschloch von vorhin war dieser Kuss einfach fantastisch. Zumindest was das betraf, hatte sich zwischen ihnen nichts geändert. Seine Lippen schmeckten noch genauso wie früher, und nicht nach ekligem Erdbeerlipgloss (sie fragte sich echt, was für eine Schraube bei dem Typen locker war). Seine Zunge war noch genauso bestimmend und sie spürte ein Kribbeln bis in die Zehenspitzen.

Sie krallte sich in seinem Hemd fest und erschauderte, als seine raue Hand den schmalen Streifen Haut zwischen ihrer Jeans und ihrem T-Shirt fand.

Wieso? Wieso fühlte sie sich nur bei ihm so? Wieso waren es nur seine Berührungen, die sie alle Vorsicht in den Wind schmeißen ließen, die sie „scheiß auf alles andere" sagen ließen? Jeden anderen konnte sie stehen lassen. Aber schon allein der Gedanke daran, jetzt allein nach Hause zu gehen, war unerträglich.

„Bitte sag mir, dass man keine Viertelstunde braucht, um in deine Wohnung zu apparieren", flüsterte sie, Millimeter von seinen Lippen entfernt. Sie konnte sich jetzt unmöglich gut genug konzentrieren, um in ihre eigene Wohnung zu gelangen.

„Zehn Sekunden", antwortete er und strich mit seinem Daumen unter dem Bund ihrer Jeans über ihre erhitzte Haut.

„Merlin sei Dank", sagte sie erleichtert. „Worauf warten wir dann noch?" Sie nahm gerade noch wahr, wie dem Kellner ein Glas zerbrach, bevor sie verschwunden waren.

/-/

Dominique starrte aus dem Fenster auf den kaum zu sehenden Mond, der von einigen dunklen Wolken verdreckt wurde. Steven schlief tief und fest neben ihr und sie konnte seinen gleichmäßigen Atem hören.

Sie hatte noch nie die Nacht bei einem der Männer verbracht, mit denen sie geschlafen hatte. Beim ersten Mann, mit dem sie ein paar Jahre nach Hogwarts eine Beziehung gewagt hatte, hatte sie es versucht, aber sie hatte es einfach nicht ausgehalten. Die Matratze war zu weich gewesen, die Bettdecke zu kratzig, das Kissen zu warm. Das Fenster war auf der falschen Seite und sie konnte nicht schlafen, wenn es stockfinster war. Sein schwerer Atem neben ihrem Ohr hatte sie zum Wahnsinn getrieben und so hatte sie sich immer rausgeschlichen, nachdem er eingeschlafen war. Er war ein so fester Schläfer gewesen, dass ihm nie aufgefallen war, dass sie nicht die ganze Nacht bei ihm geblieben war. Er hatte immer angenommen, dass sie einfach sehr früh aufgestanden war, um rechtzeitig zum Training zu kommen.

So würde sie es dieses Mal auch machen. Sobald sie genug Energie aufgebracht hatte, ihre Beine zu bewegen. Im Moment war sie zu erschöpft, auch nur einen einzigen Finger zu rühren, aber zu aufgekratzt, um wirklich zu schlafen, ganz im Gegensatz zu Steven, der nach der dritten Runde fast sofort auf ihr eingeschlafen war.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als er sich neben ihr auf die Seite drehte und näher an sie heranrutschte. Sein Arm legte sich über ihre Hüfte. Er war schwer, aber merkwürdig angenehm und sie erwischte sich dabei, wie sie sich gegen seinen warmen Körper lehnte. Sein Fenster war offen und es war zugig. Ihre Hand streifte seine Finger und es war zu anstrengend, sie wegzunehmen. Der Mond kam hinter den Wolken hervor und sie schloss die Augen, um nicht geblendet zu werden.

Fünf Minuten. In fünf Minuten würde sie aufstehen und ihn verlassen wie jeden anderen Mann auch und dann würde das hier nie passiert sein. Das war sowieso nur Sex zwischen zwei alten, angetrunkenen Bekannten gewesen. Es hatte nichts weiter zu bedeuten. Das wussten sie beide.

**TBC …**


	2. Dezember: Der Tag danach

**2\. Dezember: Der Tag danach**

Erschrocken fuhr Dominique aus dem Schlaf, als sie neben sich einen Hahn krähen hörte. Verwirrt blinzelte sie in das helle Licht und fragte sich, warum sie im Fuchsbau übernachtet hatte. Nur dort hatte sie jemals einen Hahn krähen hören. Aber sie hatte nicht mehr bei ihrer Großmutter geschlafen, seit sie ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war. Und nichts hier roch nach den vertrauten Aromen, die sie vom Haus ihrer Großeltern kannte. Kein gebratener Speck, keine Pfannkuchen, kein altes Holz, kein gemähtes Gras. Stattdessen konnte sie den Geruch von starkem Aftershave und muffeligen Socken wahrnehmen.

Sie zuckte zusammen, als der Hahn erneut anfing, lautstark zu krähen und schrie erschrocken auf, als ein Arm wie aus dem Nichts vor ihr auftauchte. Sie schaute neben sich, wo ein zerzauster Steven Davies lag, der verschlafen nach seinem Wecker auf dem Nachttisch tastete und dabei mit seinem Arm dauernd über ihre Brüste streifte.

„Das machst du absichtlich, oder?", fragte sie anklagend. Nach den drei Runden gestern Nacht sollte sie eigentlich vollends befriedigt sein, doch sie hatte schon so lange keinen anständigen Sex mehr gehabt, dass sie wohl einfach nicht genug kriegen konnte. Und sein Arm half dabei kein Stück.

„Was?", fragte er verwirrt und schaute sie schlaftrunken aus halbgeschlossenen Lidern an. Seine sonst so gestylten dunkelbraunen Haare standen nach allen Seiten ab, auf seiner Wange konnte sie noch schwach ihren Lippenstift erkennen und an seinem Schulterblatt war ein Abdruck ihrer Finger so sehen, wo sie sich an ihn geklammert hatte, während er Sachen mit seiner Zunge gemacht hatte, die verboten gehörten.

„Wer hat schon einen Hahn als Wecker?", murmelte sie augenverdrehend. Sie ergriff seine Hand, die er immer noch nicht weggenommen hatte, und legte sie weiter südlich auf ihren Körper. Sie lehnte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn auffordernd. Etwas schleppend erwiderte er ihren Kuss, aber nach ein paar Sekunden merkte er, worauf sie hinauswollte und seine Hand reagierte dementsprechend. Sie erschauderte und er grinste selbstzufrieden. Er wusste, dass er gut war. Und nachdem, was sie alles gestern in diesem Bett gestöhnt und geschrien hatte, konnte sie leider nicht widersprechen. Verdammt.

„Ich muss in einer halben Stunde beim Training sein, also beeil dich", flüsterte sie, lehnte sich zurück und zog ihn mit sich. „Aber wehe, du bist vor mir fertig."

Er schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Nicht mal in der Früh hat man Ruhe vor dir, Weasley."

Sie verdrehte die Augen und vergrub die Hände in seinem seidenweichen Haar. „Es gibt wirklich schlimmeres als einen Quickie nach dem Aufwachen. Du hast vielleicht Probleme."

/-/

„Wow, der Typ von James muss ja wirklich klasse gewesen sein", sagte Dominiques beste Freundin Annie anerkennend, als Dominique endlich stehen geblieben war und aus dem Kamin in Annies und Louis' Wohnzimmer stieg.

„Was?", fragte Dominique verwirrt und schüttelte sich die Asche aus den Haaren. „Was meinst du? Was hat James gesagt?" Ihr hatte er gesagt, dass dieser Volltrottel so etwas wie der nächste James Bond sein würde, wer weiß, was er da den anderen erzählt hatte. Wobei eigentlich mittlerweile jeder wissen dürfte, dass man nichts glauben sollte, was James von sich gab.

„James hat gar nichts gesagt, aber dieser riesige Knutschfleck an deinem Hals spricht ja wohl für sich", lachte Annie.

Dominiques Augen wurden groß und sie wurde rot. Verlegen räusperte sie sich und stellte ihren Kragen auf. Kein Wunder, dass ihre Teamkollegen so gelacht hatten, als sie heute im Umkleideraum waren. Dominique hatte noch nie in ihrem Leben einen Knutschfleck gehabt. Und weil sie heute so schnell aus Stevens Wohnung disappariert war, hatte sie nicht mal die Zeit gehabt, in den Spiegel zu sehen. Sie würde ihn umbringen, wenn sie ihn das nächste Mal sah.

„Das ist gar kein Knutschfleck", widersprach sie hastig. „Da hab ich mich nur verbrannt. Nichts weiter."

„Natürlich", nickte Annie und verbiss sich ein Grinsen. „Und die Cannons werden diese Saison die Meisterschaft gewinnen."

Dominique verdrehte die Augen und marschierte an Annie vorbei in die Küche, um sich irgendwelchen Alkohol zu besorgen. Wenn es in dem Haus überhaupt noch welchen gab. Annie hatte seit ihrer Schwangerschaft keinen Tropfen mehr getrunken, weil sie immer noch stillte, und Louis hatte in seiner Zeit in Frankreich so oft ins Glas geschaut, dass er mittlerweile nicht mehr so viel Interesse daran hatte, jeden Morgen mit einem Kater aufzuwachen und dann noch zu funktionieren.

„Ach komm schon, Nic", bettelte Annie und folgte Dominique in die Küche. „Wann hast du schon mal einen Knutschfleck gehabt? Lass mich doch daran teilhaben. Louis und ich hatten schon ewig keinen Sex mehr."

Dominique verzog das Gesicht und erschauderte. „Das ist mein Bruder! Du weißt doch, dass du sowas nicht vor mir sagen darfst." Sie hatte nicht das geringste Interesse, irgendetwas über das Sexleben ihrer Geschwister zu erfahren, ganz egal, wie mitteilungsbedürftig Louis und Victoire oder ihre Partner waren. Sex war doch nun wirklich nicht so wichtig.

„Dann erzähl mir was von dir, das hat mit Louis nichts zu tun. Wie war der Typ von James?"

„Stinklangweilig", seufzte Dominique und atmete erleichtert auf, als sie eine halb volle Flasche Blutvodka in einem Schrank fand. Sie schraubte den Verschluss ab und nahm einen großen Schluck. „Und er hat einen Ohrläppchenfetisch. Er wollte mich überreden, dass ich ihm Model stehe für einen Ohrläppchenkalender, den er für nächstes Jahr plant. Ich frag mich ernsthaft, wo James diesen Idioten aufgegabelt hat. Der gehört eher in die Psychiatrie als in die Öffentlichkeit." Sie erschauderte.

„Und du bist trotzdem mit ihm ins Bett?", fragte Annie verwirrt. „Das sieht dir doch gar nicht ähnlich."

Dominique zuckte unverbindlich mit den Schultern. Besser, dass Annie dachte, Dominique hätte etwas mit dem Fetischisten gehabt, als dass sie wieder etwas mit Davies angefangen hätte. Auch wenn das nur ein einmaliger Ausrutscher war und nie wieder passieren würde.

Annie musterte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn. „War's wenigstens gut?"

Dominique zuckte erneut mit den Schultern. Es war fantastisch gewesen. Viel besser als früher in der Schule, aber Davies hatte ja auch über zehn Jahre gehabt, um dazu zu lernen, und die hatte er anscheinend sehr effektiv genutzt. Doch der Ohrläppchentyp wäre bestimmt grottenschlecht gewesen.

Annie lachte mitfühlend und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Du Arme. Du wirst ihn doch nicht wieder sehen, oder?"

Dominique schnaubte. „Bestimmt nicht. Der Idiot kann mir gestohlen bleiben." Für Sex war Davies vielleicht ganz gut zu gebrauchen, aber sonst konnte man dieses selbstverliebte Arschloch vergessen.

„Tut mir Leid, dass diese Blind Dates so ein Reinfall sind", seufzte Annie entschuldigend. „Ich dachte wirklich, dass einer für dich dabei sein muss."

Dominique winkte ab. Es wäre zwar nett gewesen, jemanden zu finden, der zu ihr passte, aber wahrscheinlich gab es so einen Mann überhaupt nicht. Und sie konnte auch gut ohne einen leben. Sie hatte nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, irgendwann zu heiraten oder Kinder zu kriegen, so wie Annie, Victoire, Lily oder Al, also tickte ihre biologische Uhr auch längst nicht so laut wie bei ihnen. Sie hatte mehr als genug Zeit. Und Annies Sohn David wurde bald ein Jahr alt und Annie hatte sich gut genug in ihrer Mutterrolle eingelebt, um wieder etwas mehr Platz für Dominique in ihrem Tagesablauf zu haben. Hoffentlich. Mittlerweile schlief der kleine Quälgeist zumindest endlich durch und sie hatten die Abende wieder etwas mehr für sich. So wie heute. Und Louis musste länger arbeiten und stahl Dominique nicht die Freundin, wie sonst immer, wenn er da war. Hoffentlich dauerte es noch, bis Annie wieder schwanger wurde und Dominique sie wieder an ein Baby verlor.

„Ist schon gut. Du warst sowieso die Einzige, die mir einen vernünftigen Mann vorgestellt hat." Auch wenn der am Ende schwul gewesen war. Aber woher hätte Annie das wissen sollen?

„Vielleicht weiß ich noch einen", erwiderte Annie hoffnungsvoll. „Wir haben einen Daddy in meiner Mutter-Kind-Gruppe, der ist genau dein Typ. Jahrelanger Kestrels-Fan, kann alle Spielstatistiken auswendig und nimmt seine Tochter immer mit zu den Spielen."

Dominique schaute Annie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Hast du da nicht was vergessen?", fragte sie misstrauisch. Wenn jemand so gut klang, hatte das immer einen Haken. Und bei diesem Typen war das ein riesengroßer. „Was ist mit seiner Frau, der Mutter seines Kindes?"

„Die ist bei der Geburt gestorben", erklärte Annie traurig. „Er zieht seine Kleine ganz alleine groß und er ist wirklich ein fantastischer Dad. Alle Babys lieben ihn, sogar David", sagte sie verträumt.

Dominique grinste. „Lass das bloß nicht Louis hören." Ihr Zwillingsbruder war ganz verrückt nach seinem kleinen Sohn. In der ersten Woche nach der Geburt hatte er sich geweigert, ihn aus seinen Armen herzugeben und ihn Annie nur überlassen, wenn sie ihn stillen musste. „Aber lass mal. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich die Richtige bin für trauernde Witwer. Ich hab doch keinen einzigen feinfühligen Knochen in meinem ganzen Körper."

„Das ist doch gerade das tolle! Brian hat mir erst letzte Woche erzählt, wie sehr er es hasst, von allen bemuttert und bemitleidet zu werden. Er hat seine Frau geliebt, aber sie ist tot und das Leben muss weitergehen und sie würde wollen, dass er wieder jemanden findet. Und ihr hättet wirklich was gemeinsam! Du hast mir doch gesagt, wie toll es ist, dass du mit Siobhan stundenlang über Quidditch reden kannst. Das kannst du auch mit Brian, nur dass er auch noch ein sexy Typ ist, der bestimmt keine Niete im Bett ist."

„Aber ich bin doch gar keine Mutter, Annie. Was soll ich denn mit einem Kleinkind?" Das war doch wirklich das allerletzte, was sie gebrauchen konnte.

„Er wird doch nicht sofort von dir verlangen, dass du die Mummy spielst", konterte Annie. „Er sucht nur nach einer netten Frau, mit der er etwas gemeinsam hat. Wenn das zwischen euch nicht klappt, dann hast du wenigstens mal wieder mit einem Fan sprechen können. Außerdem ist seine Tochter noch ein Baby, die hat doch keine Ahnung, wer du bist und keine Erwartungen. Bei einer Zehnjährigen wäre das vielleicht was anderes, aber hier …"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Dominique unentschlossen. „Der Mann ist vielleicht so toll, wie du sagst, aber diese vielen Komplikationen … das ist alles zu viel für mich. Die Saison fängt doch gerade erst an …"

Annie seufzte. „Überleg's dir wenigstens. Er läuft nicht weg. Wenn du in ein paar Monaten doch Interesse haben solltest …"

„Ich werd's mir merken", gab Dominique schließlich nach. Annie klang so hoffnungsvoll, das wollte sie ihr nicht vermiesen. Auch wenn sie nicht die Absicht hatte, sich so viele Probleme aufzuhalsen, egal, wie klasse dieser Mann auch sein sollte. Davies hatte ihr schon Probleme genug gemacht.

**TBC …**


	3. Dezember: Ein neuer Anfang

**3\. Dezember: Ein neuer Anfang**

„Du solltest es wirklich etwas ruhiger angehen", sagte Lou, die Sucher-Trainerin, nach einem Sondertraining am Sonntagnachmittag. Es war ein Sturm mit starkem Regen angekündigt worden und Lou hatte kurzfristig entschieden, dass das die perfekten Bedingungen für eine Extremsituation waren, die die Sucher des Teams unbedingt üben mussten. Jäger, Treiber und Hüter hatten es längst nicht so schwer wie die Sucher, im strömenden Regen zu spielen, aber den kleinen Schnatz zu finden, wenn man kaum die Hand vor Augen erkennen konnte, war wirklich eine Herausforderung, auf die die meisten gerne verzichten würden.

Dominique liebte Herausforderungen, doch diese hier war wirklich extrem. Und sie hatte den Schnatz nicht so schnell gefunden, wie sie es sich gewünscht hätte. Einmal war der Ersatzsucher sogar schneller als sie gewesen, und das war ein unerfahrenes Würmchen, das gerade ein paar Wochen mit Hogwarts fertig war. Passables Talent, aber viel zu großes Ego. Und er war scharf auf ihren Stammplatz, das konnte sie sehen. Ständig machte er kleine Andeutungen über ihr Versagen im letzten Spiel. Nur über ihre Leiche würde Curtis Edgecombe-Lewis ihren Platz bekommen! Nur weil er einmal Glück hatte, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er auch über ihre Erfahrung verfügte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, ich bin doch ganz ruhig", widersprach Dominique und rubbelte ihre kurzen Haare mit einem Handtuch trocken. Sie war so klatschnass gewesen, dass sie auf die Dusche verzichtet hatte.

„Du weißt doch genau, was ich meine, Weasley", erwiderte Lou stur. „Du bist die beste Sucherin, die ich je trainiert habe, aber seit das Training wieder angefangen hat … du nimmst das alles viel zu ernst. Du bist viel zu angespannt. Die Hälfte der Zeit siehst du den Schnatz nicht, weil du viel zu angestrengt danach suchst."

„Das mach ich doch gar nicht! In dem Regen muss man doch wie blöde nach dem Schnatz suchen, das geht nicht anders."

„Du weißt doch genau, was ich meine", erwiderte Lou, ohne auf ihren Einwand einzugehen. „Du musst wieder entspannter werden, du bist viel zu verkrampft. Und du solltest das Extratraining zurückschrauben. Es hilft keinem, wenn du dich zu sehr verausgabst, weil du fünf Stunden mehr als alle anderen trainiert hast."

Die anderen hatten aber auch alle nicht ihren Fehler gemacht. Sie hatte den Schnatz nicht gefangen und ihr Team die Meisterschaft gekostet. Nur über ihre Leiche würde das noch einmal passieren. Und Curtis würde sie es auch zeigen!

„Du hast doch heute das Training angesetzt", murmelte Dominique und zog ihr T-Shirt über den Kopf.

„Ja, aber gestern hattet ihr frei und der Hausmeister hat mir gesagt, dass du mindestens drei Stunden dem Schnatz hinterhergejagt bist, anstatt dich zu Hause auszuruhen oder mit Freunden zu treffen oder deine Eltern zu besuchen oder irgendwas zu machen, das nichts mit Quidditch zu tun hat. Ich weiß, wie ernst du das alles nimmst, aber das geht nun wirklich zu weit. Lass das erste Spiel doch einfach auf dich zukommen, so wie in den letzten Jahren. Es hat doch immer alles geklappt."

Offensichtlich ja nicht, sonst hätten sie nicht verloren. Aber Lou würde das nicht einsehen. Und sie war die Trainerin. Da konnte Dominique nichts machen.

„Wir werden sehen", sagte sie schließlich gequält und hoffte, dass es genug war.

Lou sah zwar nicht gerade überzeugt aus, aber nach einem Blick auf ihre Uhr zu schließen wollte sie nach Hause und nicht noch stundenlang mit Dominique zu diskutieren, was ihr nur recht war.

„Überleg's dir wenigstens, Weasley", seufzte sie schließlich und ging zur Tür der Umkleide. „Wir sehen uns morgen um zehn beim Training, okay? Und keine Sekunde früher! Keiner wird dich reinlassen." Was kein Problem war, da es in ihrer Nähe ein Quidditchfeld gab, auf dem sie üben konnte.

„Jaja!", rief Dominique ihr genervt hinterher und schlüpfte in ihre Schuhe.

„Oh hallo. Haben Sie sich verlaufen?", hörte sie Lous Stimme auf dem Gang hallen. Sie hatte einen flirtenden Tonfall angenommen. Dominique stieß sich mit dem Kopf an ihrer Spinttür, als sie hörte, wie Lou jemand antwortete.

„Ich suche jemanden. Dominique Weasley? Sie war nicht zu Hause und ich dachte, sie ist vielleicht hier …?"

„Da haben Sie Glück, mein Lieber, sie ist noch in der Umkleide. Wenn Sie sich beeilen, ist sie noch da." Sie lachte. „Und wenn nicht, dann leiste ich ihnen gerne Gesellschaft", fügte Lou suggestiv hinzu. Lou flirtete auch mit jedem, mit dem sie nicht zusammenarbeitete.

Dominique schaute mit großen Augen auf die Tür, in der Steven Davies auftauchte.

„Was in aller Welt machst du hier?", fauchte sie ihn an. „Ich arbeite hier! Wie kannst du es wagen-"

Er grinste. „Ich musste mich mit Professor Longbottom wegen der Arbeit treffen." Er arbeitete in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Dominique hatte keine Ahnung, was er machte und warum er sich mit Neville treffen musste, aber er würde schon seine Gründe haben. Vermutlich ging es um irgendwelche Kräuter. Neville hatte ein ganzes Gewächshaus voller Pflanzen für die verschiedensten Zwecke. Zaubertränkeunterricht, Apotheken, das Krankenhaus und anscheinend auch die Mysteriumsabteilung. „Und weil ich schon mal in der Gegend war, dachte ich, ich schau bei dir vorbei, aber du warst nicht da und deine Nachbarin hat gemeint, dass du wahrscheinlich beim Training bist."

„Und warum wolltest du bei mir vorbeischauen?", fragte Dominique verwirrt und band sich die Schuhe zu. Sie war davon ausgegangen, dass sie sich das nächste Mal wahrscheinlich erst wieder in zehn Jahren treffen würden, als neue Tradition.

Davies wandte den Blick ab und steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Einfach nur so. Ich meine, ich war schon in Schottland, du wohnst ein Apparieren entfernt und … du warst am Freitag so schnell weg, dass du deinen Timer bei mir vergessen hast und ich dachte, der könnte vielleicht wichtig sein, also …" Er zog seine Hand wieder aus der Hosentasche und hielt ihr ihren kleinen Taschenkalender hin, in den sie immer ihre Termine eintrug. Sie hatte überhaupt nicht bemerkt, dass sie ihn verloren hatte. Er musste ihr wohl aus der Handtasche gefallen sein.

„Oh", sagte sie und nahm den Kalender. „Danke." Sie stopfte ihn in ihre Tasche. Unsicher schaute sie ihn an. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, ihn noch einmal zu sehen. „Noch was? Ich wollte jetzt eigentlich nach Hause …"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, eigentlich nicht." Er wandte sich langsam ab, aber machte keinen Schritt, um wirklich zu gehen.

Sie nahm ihre Handtasche und schaute ihn misstrauisch an, als sie zur Tür ging. Er stand mitten im Türrahmen und sie musste sich an ihm vorbeidrängen, um in den Flur zu kommen. Ihre Brust streifte seinen Oberarm und sie sog scharf die Luft ein. Er schaute sie an. Sie konnte praktisch sehen, wie seine Augen dunkler wurden. „Das ist eine ganz üble Idee", murmelte sie. „Wir mögen uns nicht." Ein Kribbeln breitete sich in ihrem Bauch aus.

„Ich weiß", sagte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Wir können uns nicht ausstehen." Sie schluckte schwer.

„Stimmt." Mit seinen Fingerspitzen spielte er mit dem Saum ihres T-Shirts.

„Und wir sind keine Teenager mehr." Ihre Hand berührte seinen Hintern. Was für ein knackiger Hintern! „Wir haben uns viel besser unter Kontrolle als damals."

Er nickte. Sie brachte kein weiteres Wort heraus. Er zog sie an sich und ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem drängenden Kuss. Seine Hände legten sich auf ihre kalte Haut und sie erschauderte.

„Nur Sex", sagte sie schließlich schwer atmend, als sich ihre Lippen kurz voneinander lösten. „Mehr nicht."

„Keine Dates", stimmte er zu und presste seinen Mund auf ihren Nacken. Ihre Knie wurden weich. Sie fühlte sich high. „Keine Beziehung."

„Okay", seufzte sie und kniff ihn in den Po.

Er zog sie fester an sich. Ihre Hände klammerten sich in sein T-Shirt und sie konnte es kaum erwarten, es ihm auszuziehen. Verdammt. „Ich weiß nicht, wieso. So wie mit dir ist es mit keiner."

Ehe sie reagieren konnte, waren sie in einem Meer von Farben verschwunden und erschienen vor ihrer Haustür. Hastig öffnete sie die Tür und zerrte ihn in ihre Wohnung und zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Sie sprachen kein Wort mehr, ließen ihre Hände und Lippen und Zungen sprechen. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wo oben und unten war, wo sie anfing und er aufhörte und sie brauchte Stunden, bis ihr Herzschlag sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

Nur ein Gedanke verschwand die ganze Zeit nicht aus ihrem Kopf: Es ging ihr genauso wie ihm. Und es machte ihr eine Heidenangst.

**TBC…**


	4. Dezember: Stressabbau

**4\. Dezember: Stressabbau**

Am nächsten Freitag trocknete Dominique ihre Haare am Ende eines harten Trainingstages in der Damenumkleide ihrer Mannschaft, als der Cheftrainer der Kenmare Kestrels den Kopf zur Tür hereinsteckte.

„Weasley, wenn du fertig bist, kannst du noch kurz in meinem Büro vorbeischauen?", fragte Thomas Miller. Bevor Dominique antworten konnte, war er auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Dominique warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr und seufzte. Sie war eigentlich mit Steven verabredet, und das schon vor zehn Minuten. Den Rest der Woche arbeitete er immer bis zum späten Abend. Gut, es war nur Sex, es war nicht so, als ob sie zu spät zu einer Reservierung kommen würden, aber dennoch … sie hatte sich darauf gefreut. Besonders, nachdem sie sich die ganze Woche im Training verausgabt hatte. Sie wollte sichergehen, dass ihr so ein Patzer wie der im letzten Spiel nie wieder passieren würde. Wenn ihre Mannschaft verlor, dann sollte das nicht alleine ihre Schuld sein.

Aber vielleicht würde der Trainer sie wenigstens für ihren besonderen Einsatz loben, wenn sie schon zu spät zum Sex kam. Hoffentlich würde Davies nicht einschlafen, bevor sie in seiner Wohnung auftauchte. Miller war normalerweise niemand, der einen Spieler so spät noch in sein Büro holte.

Sie streifte sich ein T-Shirt mit dem Mannschaftslogo über den Kopf, schlüpfte in ihre Sportschuhe, griff nach ihrem Rucksack, schaltete das Licht in der leeren Umkleide aus und machte sich auf den Weg zu Miller.

Miller war ein Mann mittleren Alters, immer zu Scherzen aufgelegt, mit einem fantastischen Sinn für ausgefallene Strategien. So nah wie mit ihm waren sie noch mit keinem Trainer an den Meisterschaftstitel gekommen. Er hatte eine starke Mannschaft aufgebaut, die gut zusammenarbeitete und niemand hatte etwas Schlechtes über ihn zu sagen.

Sie klopfte an die angelehnte Tür und betrat das Zimmer, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. „Coach?"

Miller saß an seinem Schreibtisch. Er sah auf und legte einige Pergamente mit Spieleraufstellungen zur Seite. „Setz dich, Dominique."

Dominique schluckte. Niemand nannte sie hier beim Vornamen, wenn es nicht um etwas Ernstes ging. Das Blut gefror ihr in den Adern. Auf wackeligen Beinen ließ sie sich auf dem ausgewiesenen Stuhl nieder und schaute ihren Coach misstrauisch an. Er würde sie doch nicht aus der Mannschaft werfen, oder? Nicht jetzt, wo sie so viel investierte, noch härter an sich arbeitete als sonst schon, nicht wo sie morgen Geburtstag hatte. Das konnte er doch nicht machen. Warum hatte er sie nicht gleich nach dem Spiel rausgeschmissen, warum hatte er so lange gewartet, sie hatten doch keinen adäquaten Ersatzsucher …

„Ich mach mir Sorgen um dich, Dominique", sagte er mit sanfter Stimme.

„Ich weiß", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Das im letzten Spiel hätte nicht passieren dürfen, aber ich schwöre, ich werde alles tun, damit ich nie wieder so einen Fehler mache, du kannst dich auf mich verlassen, ich schwöre." Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.

„Genau darum geht es", sagte er mitfühlend. Er stand auf, ging um den unordentlichen Schreibtisch herum, lehnte sich gegen die Tischplatte und legte ihr tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es war ein Fehler, Dominique. Ein kleiner Fehler in einem großartigen Spiel. Das kann jedem Sucher passieren, auch den besten, das wird dir jeder bestätigen. Es war höchste Zeit, dass dir das auch mal passiert ist."

„Mir ist das schon oft passiert", entgegnete Dominique mit leiser Stimme. Sie gab es zwar nicht gerne zu, aber es stimmte. Sie hatte die Mannschaft schon mehr als einmal den Sieg gekostet. „Es war nur noch nie ein so entscheidendes Spiel. Wir sind noch nie so nah dran gewesen und ich hab alles ruiniert." Sie schniefte.

Miller schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist eine fantastische Sucherin. Du hast unglaubliches Talent, schnelle Reflexe und beherrscht alle Flugmanöver, die du nur beherrschen kannst. Du hast den Schnatz nicht gefangen, so ist das Spiel nun mal. Wir haben es alle hinter uns gelassen und das solltest du auch. Du musst dringend nach vorne schauen, nicht zurück."

„Aber das mach ich doch", widersprach sie heftig und schüttelte seine Hand ab. „Ich versuch doch, besser zu werden, und meine Fehler zu vermeiden. Deshalb trainiere ich doch so hart und-"

„Du trainierst _zu _hart", unterbrach er sie. „Du verbeißt dich viel zu sehr, du nimmst das alles viel zu ernst. Wenn du nicht aufpasst, dann hast du dich schon vor dem ersten Spiel viel zu sehr verausgabt."

„Aber …" Sie starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Was sollte sie denn sonst machen, außer sich zu verbessern? Das wollten doch alle.

„Deine Leichtigkeit war immer schon dein größtes Talent. Deine Instinkte. Du konntest deinen Kopf ausschalten und dich darauf verlassen, dass dein Körper den Rest gemacht hat, dein Wissen genauso umgesetzt hat, wie es gerade erforderlich war. Verbau dir das bloß nicht, indem du deinen Kopf jetzt zu viel benutzt. Ich hab mit Lou gesprochen, sie hat gesagt, sie ist das alles schon mehrfach mit dir durchgegangen."

Dominique schaute deprimiert auf ihre Hände, die sich in ihrem T-Shirt verkrampft hatten. Dass sie etwas verkrampft war, war ihr gutes Recht, verdammt noch mal! Wie sollte sie denn einfach so ihren Kopf ausschalten können? Das war es doch, was ihr den ganzen Schlamassel eingebrockt hatte, dass sie zu unkonzentriert gewesen war und Anfängerfehler gemacht hatte, die ihr nie hätten passieren dürfen, bei ihrer zwölfjährigen Liga-Erfahrung.

„Dominique, bitte hör auf, dich für einen Fehler zu bestrafen, den dir keiner übel nimmt. Die Presse war nicht gerade nett zu dir, das stimmt, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass sie Recht hatten. Du musst nur deinen Onkel Harry fragen, der weiß bestimmt, wie meilenweit die manchmal daneben liegen kann."

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte folgsam. Es hatte keinen Sinn, Miller zu widersprechen. Er würde es doch nicht verstehen. Er war seinerzeit Jäger gewesen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was für eine Verantwortung der Sucher trug. Und er hatte keine Ahnung, dass es nicht die Kritik der Presse war, die so schwer an ihr nagte, sondern ihre eigene.

„Ich versuch's, okay?", sagte sie schließlich.

Er nickte. Ein aufmunterndes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Gut. Es wäre eine Schande, wenn du jetzt so an dir zu zweifeln beginnen würdest. Dein Selbstvertrauen hat doch immer für uns alle gereicht." Er ging wieder hinter den Schreibtisch und machte eine scheuchende Handbewegung. „Und jetzt verschwinde, du hast doch bestimmt noch was vor."

Sie griff nach ihrem Rucksack und warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. Jetzt war sie schon fast vierzig Minuten zu spät. Ohne ein weiteres Wort war sie verschwunden.

/-/

Eine Viertelstunde später war sie endlich in dem londoner Mietshaus angekommen, in dem Stevens Wohnung lag. Sie klingelte Sturm und hoffte, dass er noch da und nicht schon gegangen war, um sich eine Andere für die Nacht zu suchen. Sie war nicht in der Lage, heute noch zurück nach Schottland zu apparieren. Schlimmstenfalls würde sie einfach in seinem Hausflur schlafen und wenn er dann irgendeine Schlampe anschleppte, würde er schon sehen, was er davon hatte, nicht auf sie gewartet zu haben.

Ihre Sorgen waren jedoch unbegründet, denn nur Sekunden später wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Sie verschwendete keine Zeit mehr und warf sich in seine Arme. Steven legte eine Hand an ihren Rücken, zog sie in die Wohnung und trat die Tür zu. Sie warf ihren Rucksack in eine Ecke und stieß damit den Schirmständer um, aber das störte keinen von beiden.

Mehr schlecht als Recht stolperten sie in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Sie riss sein Hemd auf und fuhr mit fahrigen Fingern über sein Sixpack, er wollte ihr Shirt über den Kopf ziehen, gab es aber auf, nachdem sie sich weigerte, damit aufzuhören, ihn zu küssen. Sie _musste_ ihn küssen. Wenn sie damit aufhörte, würde sie ersticken und das konnte sie nicht riskieren. Ihre Hände wanderten zu seinem Hosenbund, zerrten alles herunter.

Er versuchte weiterzugehen, verhedderte sich aber in den Hosenbeinen und verlor schließlich das Gleichgewicht. Und weil Dominique sich immer noch an ihn klammerte, taumelten beide zu Boden. Dominique windete sich aus ihrer eigenen Jeans. Betten waren wirklich überbewertet. Hier war es wunderbar. Steven schien es glücklicherweise genauso zu sehen. Ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen umfasste er ihre Hüften und zog sie auf sich und zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag fiel alle Last von ihr ab und sie hatte wieder das Gefühl, sie selbst zu sein, sich wohl in ihrer Haut zu fühlen.

Und auch wenn die Luft langsam knapp wurde, hörte sie nicht auf damit, ihn zu küssen, obwohl es mittlerweile eher zu schwerem atmen in seinen Mund geworden war. Würden sich ihre Lippen von seinen lösen würden, dann würde alles um sie herum zusammenbrechen.

**TBC…**


	5. Dezember: Eine Kleinigkeit

**5\. Dezember: Eine Kleinigkeit**

Todmüde schloss Dominique am Dienstag, dem zwanzigsten September, ihre Wohnungstür auf. Sie ließ ihre Tasche zu Boden fallen und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die zugefallene Tür. Heute war ihr Geburtstag und die Mannschaft hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, sie in ein Restaurant auszuführen und auf ihren dreißigsten Geburtstag anzustoßen. Sie hatten alle das größte Steak bestellt, dass es gab, dazu einen Haufen Muggelbier und am Schluss hatten vier Kellner einen riesigen Kuchen aus der Küche geschoben. Es war wunderbar gewesen.

Eigentlich hätte sie ihren Geburtstag am liebsten vergessen. Dreißig war zwar eigentlich noch kein Alter, aber im Profisport wurde die Kritik immer lauter, je älter man wurde. Die wenigsten Spieler waren älter als fünfunddreißig, wobei Sucher es etwas einfacher hatten als Jäger und Treiber, die sich bei einem Spiel viel mehr verausgabten als Sucher, die sich aus dem Großteil des Geschehens heraushielten und höchstens mal einem Klatscher auswichen.

Das Management hatte ihr erst vorletztes Jahr einen Fünf-Jahres-Vertrag angeboten, also war ihr ein Platz im Team für mindestens drei Jahre noch sicher, aber nur weil sie Teil des Teams war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie auch aufgestellt wurde. Sie war zwar die Stammsucherin, doch je mehr Fehler sie machte, desto wahrscheinlicher war es, dass einer der anderen Sucher zum Zug kommen würde. Curtis hatte erst heute, direkt nach dem Essen, „besorgt" gefragt, ob sie überhaupt noch mit dem Druck zurechtkam, in ihrem Alter, oder ob ihr das nicht langsam zu viel würde. Nur mit Mühe hatte sie sich davon abhalten können, ihren Kuchen nach ihm zu werfen, und hatte stattdessen erwidert, dass sie mit Druck sehr viel besser umgehen konnte als er. Hogwartsspiele waren Pipifax im Vergleich zu echten Liga-Spielen. Das würde Curtis auch noch merken, wenn er einmal spielte. Was bei den Kestrels nicht der Fall sein würde, solange sie da war.

Ihre Familie hatte sie auch angefleht, ihren Geburtstag so klein wie möglich zu halten und Louis, ihr Zwillingsbruder, sah das genauso. Eine riesengroße Party war viel zu viel Stress zusätzlich zu allem anderen, was sie zu bewältigen hatten. Am Sonntag gab es ein Familienessen bei ihren Eltern, wo lediglich ihre Geschwister und deren Partner und Kinder dabei sein würden, da würden Louis sie dann alle Geschenke der Weasleys öffnen. Das Team hatte ihr das Essen heute Abend geschenkt. Es war ein bisschen enttäuschend, dass sie heute kein Geschenk auspacken konnte, aber so hatte sie es ja gewollt. Sie war immerhin dreißig, da war ein Geburtstag nicht mehr so wichtig.

Langsam schlurfte sie ins Wohnzimmer und schrie erschrocken auf, als sie einen dunklen Umriss auf ihrem Sofa sitzen sah. Sofort zog sie ihren Zauberstab.

„_Lumos!"_ Eigentlich sollte sie sofort einen Schockzauber losschicken, aber für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass jemand aus der Familie sich entschlossen hatte, sie zu überraschen, wartete sie lieber noch ein paar Sekunden. Sollte es James sein, konnte sie ihn ja immer noch schocken. Er hatte immer noch nicht für den Ohrläppchentypen bezahlt.

Aber es war nicht James auf ihrem Sofa, sondern Steven, der eingenickt war und jetzt erschrocken vom Sofa auf den Boden plumpste. „Weasley!"

„Davies!", gab sie genauso empört zurück. „Was machst du hier, verdammt noch mal? Ich hätte dich umbringen können!"

Er verdrehte die Augen und richtete sich langsam wieder auf. „Sicher."

„Mach keine Witze. Ich bin müde und betrunken und heute ist Dienstag und dienstags sehen wir uns nie. Was machst du hier?"

Er seufzte und griff nach einem kleinen Geschenk, das auf ihrem Sofatisch lag. „Ich wollte dir das nur schnell geben. Ich hatte heute früher Schluss und wollte nur kurz vorbeikommen. Als du nach einer halben Stunde noch nicht da warst, hatte deine Nachbarin Mitleid mit mir und hat mich mit deinem Zweitschlüssel reingelassen, damit ich nicht die ganze Zeit im Flur herumlungere."

„Du weißt, dass ich Geburtstag habe?" Sie hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass er das von ihr wusste. Sie wusste nicht, wann er Geburtstag hatte. Bestimmt hatte sie ihn schon verpasst. „Du hast mir ein Geschenk gekauft?", fragte sie mit leiser Stimme. Sie musste schlucken, als sie ihm das Päckchen abnahm. Vorsichtig packte sie es aus.

„Es ist wirklich nichts großes, nur eine Kleinigkeit, wirklich nichts Besonderes, ich dachte nur, weil du gesagt hast, dass du erst am Sonntag bei deiner Familie bist, dass du vielleicht …"

In dem Päckchen war ein Cupcake in den Farben ihrer Quidditchmannschaft. Auf dem Zuckerguss thronte ein kleiner Schnatz und wenn man ihn im Licht drehte, funkelte ihr eine winzige Dreißig entgegen. Sie schluckte schwer.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, nichts Besonderes, aber … naja … ich hab ihn in der Bäckerei gesehen und gedacht, dass du dich vielleicht freust und …" Er schaute auf den Boden und errötete.

Sie schlang die Arme um ihn und umarmte ihn fest, bevor sie ihn auf die Wange küsste. Seine Stoppeln piksten ihre Lippen und sie lächelte. So fühlte er sich immer an. „Danke", murmelte sie leise. Sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass er daran gedacht hatte. Sie wusste, dass sie nichts erwähnt hatte, nur, dass sie mit ihrer Familie essen würde, aber nicht, warum. Und dass er sich diese Mühe gemacht hatte, extra hierher zu kommen …

Er lächelte zurück. „Kein Problem. Wär nur schön gewesen, wenn du schon vor drei Stunden hier gewesen wärst."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Hätte er ihr Bescheid gesagt, dann hätte sie ihm von dem Überraschungsessen erzählen können. „Das ist der Nachteil an Überraschungen", erwiderte sie, um ihre Rührung zu überspielen, und gähnte. „Ich glaub, ich bin zu müde für Sex, sorry." Sie sagte sonst nie nein, aber ihr fielen fast die Augen zu.

Er seufzte und ließ sie los. „Ich wahrscheinlich auch." Er griff nach seiner Jacke, die noch auf der Couch lag. „Ich sollte wohl besser nach Hause, bevor es noch schlimmer wird, sonst zersplinter ich mich noch."

„Du könntest auch …", fing sie an und biss sich auf die Lippen. Das war keine gute Idee. Zwischen ihnen war nur Sex, nicht mehr. Aber sie wollte auch nicht, dass ihm auf dem Weg etwas passierte und er sah genauso müde aus, wie sie sich fühlte. „Du könntest auch hier schlafen und morgen früher aufstehen. Das ist wahrscheinlich sicherer."

Er schaute sie ein paar Sekunden lang still an und sie befürchtete schon, einen großen Fehler gemacht zu haben, bevor er schließlich nickte. „Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht. Ich will nicht noch im Mungos landen."

Sie nickte schnell. Es ging hier nur um seine Gesundheit. Mehr nicht.

**TBC…**


	6. Dezember: Heimlichkeiten

**6\. Dezember: Heimlichkeiten**

_**Mai 2031**_

„Was in aller Welt machst du hier?" Steven drehte sich ertappt um und schaute seinen kleinen Bruder Michael, der hinter ihm in der Menge der Zuschauer, die nach ihren Plätzen suchten, aufgetaucht war, mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen an. „Ich dachte du musst arbeiten. Außerdem hasst du die Kestrels und interessierst dich nicht für die Wimbourner Wespen." Als Kind war er immer ein Fan der Tutshill Tornados gewesen, doch die Kenmare Kestrels hatten auch gewisse … Vorzüge, wie er in den letzten Jahren gemerkt hatte.

„Äh … ein Arbeitskollege hat mir seine Karte geschenkt, weil ihm was dazwischen gekommen ist", sagte er und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. „Ich hatte überraschend früher Schluss und dachte … warum nicht? Quidditch ist Quidditch."

Michael warf einen Blick auf das Ticket in seiner Hand und zog eine Augenbraue fragend hoch. „Und warum ist das eine Kestrels-Dauerkarte?" Er schaute noch genauer hin. „Auf der dein Name steht?", fügte er überrascht hinzu.

„Ähm …" So sehr er auch überlegte, Steven fiel absolut keine gute Erklärung ein. Ja selbst die Wahrheit war miserabel.

Michael schüttelte den Kopf und fing an zu lachen. „Meine Güte, das ist doch wirklich keine Schande, dass du ein Fan der Kestrels bist. So schlecht ist die Mannschaft nicht." Er verdrehte die Augen. „Manchmal bist du wirklich ein komischer Kauz." Dann schlug er Steven auf die Schulter und grinste. „Sollen wir zusammen sitzen? Die prüfen die Plätze hier nie."

Steven zuckte mit den Schultern. „Bist du nicht mit jemandem hier?" Normalerweise ging man doch nicht alleine zum Quidditch. Abgesehen von ihm. Aber er tat es nur, damit niemand davon erfuhr, dass er sich praktisch jedes Spiel der Kestrels anschaute. Zumindest jedes, seit _sie_ dabei war.

„Ali wollte eigentlich mitkommen, aber ihre beste Freundin hat sich von ihrem neuesten Freund getrennt und das ist immer ein Weltuntergang, bei dem Ali nicht fehlen kann." Michael verdrehte die Augen. Er mochte die beste Freundin seiner Frau Allison nicht besonders, aber seiner Frau zuliebe musste er sie ertragen. „Also komm. Holen wir was von dem ganz ungesunden Popcorn, das darf ich sonst nie essen."

Steven lachte, erleichtert, dass sie anscheinend vom Thema abgekommen waren, und wandte sich dem nächsten Snackstand zu. „Du lässt deine Frau viel zu sehr in dein Leben reinreden. Sie gibt dir doch nur Gemüse." Allison war auf einem unheimlichen Rohkosttrip, von dem sie den Rest der Familie bei jedem Festessen zu überzeugen versuchte. Es konnte keiner mehr hören. Aber Michael zuliebe ertrugen sie sich den immer gleichen Vortrag geduldig, während sie alle extra viel Soße über ihren Braten kippten.

Micheal seufzte. „Sie meint es nur gut. Und laut meinem Heiler sind mein Cholesterin und Blutdruck sowieso viel zu hoch. Ich kann ihr doch nicht übel nehmen, dass sie will, dass es mir gut geht."

Steven verdrehte die Augen. „Geht's noch kitschiger?" Er mochte Allison zwar nicht so wahnsinnig gerne, weil sie seiner Meinung nach an allem etwas auszusetzen hatte und die Leute viel zu gerne kritisierte, aber es war trotzdem nicht zu übersehen, wie sehr sie und Michael ineinander verliebt waren. Meistens war dieses überdrehte Liebesglück schwer zu ertragen, aber es war doch ganz nett zu wissen, dass wenigstens einer von ihnen es auf die Reihe kriegte, mit einer Frau glücklich zu sein. Seit Allison zu ihrer Familie gehörte, hatte sich das Herumgemäkel ihrer Mutter an seinem Liebesleben etwas gemäßigt, wobei er seit kurzem ständig zu hören bekam „Warum schaffst du es nicht auch, eine anständige Frau zu finden? Dein kleiner Bruder hat es doch auch geschafft."

„Du bist doch nur neidisch", erwiderte Michael und verlangte den größten Popcornbecher, den sie hatten.

Steven lachte. „Sei unbesorgt, du kannst Allison ganz für dich alleine haben. Fällt mir zwar schwer, aber ich halte mich zurück." Sie gingen die Treppe zu den Zuschauerrängen hoch.

Sie fanden zwei freie Plätze und Michael fing sofort an, das Popcorn in sich hinein zu stopfen, während Steven die Spieler beobachtete, die gerade den Platz betraten. Manche von ihnen unterhielten sich, schauten entspannt drein und hatten ihre Besen locker geschultert. Zwei Jäger von den Wespen lachten lauthals über irgendetwas. Nur Kestrels' Sucherin sprach mit niemandem, sondern ließ ihren Blick hochkonzentriert durch das Stadion schweifen. Das hatte sie schon in Hogwarts getan. Es wirkte unglaublich arrogant, so als wolle sie sich einen unlauteren Vorteil verschaffen, hatte sich aber manchmal gelohnt.

Bald darauf hatte das Spiel angefangen und Michael schon die Hälfte von seinem Popcorn verputzt. Die Spieler befanden sich alle auf hohem Niveau und es war sehr ausgeglichen. Machte die eine Mannschaft ein Tor, zog die andere nach.

„Mann, ist das spannend", sagte Michael mit vollem Mund. „Wirklich gutes Spiel, ich bin froh, dass ich gekommen bin." Seine Augen leuchteten auf. „Wir sollten nächste Woche zum Finale gehen! Du hast ja schon die Kestrels-Dauerkarte und ich kenn jemanden, der mir eine besorgen kann! Das wär doch klasse, den Meisterschaftssieg zu sehen!"

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass die Kestrels die Meisterschaft gewinnen? Die Mannschaften sind doch ziemlich gleichstark." Die Wespen hatten auch noch gute Chancen, selbst wenn sie in der Tabelle hinter den Kestrels und Puddlemore United waren.

„Die Jäger und Treiber vielleicht", erwiderte Michael, „aber Dominique Weasley ist doch um Klassen besser als dieser Hampelmann." Er gestikulierte in Richtung des Suchers der Wespen, der hysterisch durch die Luft schwirrte, während die Kestrels-Sucherin besonnen über dem Treiben ihre Kreise zog und aufmerksam das Stadion absuchte.

„Hmm", murmelte Steven und beobachtete sie. Die Sucherin hatte wirklich eine ganz besondere Art, auf ihrem Besen zu fliegen. Entschlossen, konzentriert, elegant. Niemand anders war je so geflogen wie sie.

„Du hast doch in Hogwarts gegen sie gespielt, du weißt, wie gut sie ist."

„Hey!", beschwerte sich Steven beleidigt und riss Michael den fast leeren Popcornbecher aus der Hand. „So gut war sie auch nicht, ich hab mehr als einmal gegen sie gewonnen!" Tatsächlich stand es unentschieden zwischen ihnen, beide hatten zweimal den Schnatz gefangen. Auch wenn es einmal pures Glück gewesen war, dass er ihn geschnappt hatte, weil er beinahe vom Schnatz umgeworfen worden war, als der ihm entgegen geflogen war.

„Jaah, vielleicht, aber schau mal, wie viel besser sie geworden ist!" Sie hatte anscheinend etwas entdeckt, denn sie begab sich in einen halsbrecherischen Sturzflug. Leider fing sie den Schnatz nicht, als sie kurz vor dem Boden abbremste.

Steven seufzte und stopfte sich eine Handvoll Popcorn in den Mund. Es wäre ein spektakulärer Fang gewesen. Aber vielleicht hatte sie auch einen Wronski-Bluff versuchen wollen. Der wäre dann allerdings total in die Hose gegangen, da der andere Sucher ihr Manöver gar nicht bemerkt hatte, sondern weiterhin hysterisch durch die Luft rauschte.

„Ich bin mal mit ihr nach Hogsmeade gegangen", sagte Michael ein paar Minuten später und schaute Steven erwartungsvoll an.

Steven runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Mit wem?"

„Dominique Weasley, wem sonst?", antwortete Michael stolz.

Steven verschluckte sich und Michael musste ihm beherzt auf den Rücken schlagen. Sein Hustenanfall dauerte fast eine Minute. Tränen traten in seine Augen. Er atmete tief durch, nachdem das letzte Stückchen Mais aus seiner Luftröhre gewürgt worden war.

„Alles okay?", fragte Michael besorgt und nahm ihm den Becher weg. Steven nickte und sein kleiner Bruder grinste. „Ali hatte wohl Recht, das Zeug ist wirklich lebensgefährlich. Ich behalte das lieber, damit du dich nicht in noch mehr Gefahr begibst."

Steven verdrehte die Augen. „Was war das mit ihr und dir? Du bist doch nie mit ihr nach Hogsmeade gegangen." Das wäre ihm aufgefallen. Sein kleiner Bruder hatte viele Verabredungen gehabt, aber keine mit ihr.

„Das war schon nach deinem Abschluss", erklärte Michael schulterzuckend. „Sie hat sich zehn Minuten kaputtgelacht." Michael schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, versunken in der Erinnerung. „Aber sie ist trotzdem mitgegangen."

Steven ballte die Fäuste. „Wieso sie?", fragte er und versuchte mühsam, sich unter Kontrolle zu bringen und der Versuchung zu widerstehen, seinem Bruder eine reinzuhauen. „Sie war doch gar nicht dein Typ, du magst Brünette doch viel lieber."

„Na und? Sie war doch trotzdem scharf, mit ihren kurzen blonden Haaren. Außerdem ist zum zum Teil eine Veela, auch wenn man's ihr nicht so ansieht wie ihrer Schwester. Und hast du damals ihre Beine gesehen?" Er pfiff anerkennend. „Stell dir vor, die schlingen sich um deinen Körper. Was will man mehr?"

Steven biss sich auf die Lippen. Ihre Beine waren wirklich beeindruckend. Und sie hatten sich fantastisch angefühlt. Alles an ihr hatte sich fantastisch angefühlt. Und er hatte es in den letzten Jahren erfolgreich verdrängt. Hatte andere gefunden, die sich ebenfalls fantastisch angefühlt hatten. Auch wenn keine wie sie war.

„Und?", presste er schließlich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Michael, wieder fasziniert von dem Spiel, zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was und? Ich wollte sie zu Puddifoot's mitnehmen, sie hat sich wieder kaputtgelacht, mir dann vorgeworfen, dass ich keine Ahnung hab, wer sie ist und mich einfach stehen lassen." Steven atmete tief durch und lockerte seine Fäuste. „Ich bin dann Andrea Smith über den Weg gelaufen und mit ihr ins Café gegangen. Ich hab's schon fast vergessen gehabt, aber wenn ich sie so auf dem Besen sehe …" Die Uniform war zwar alles andere als sexy, aber Steven wusste, was Michael meinte. Ihre Beine waren immer noch fantastisch.

„Lass das bloß nicht Ali hören", murmelte Steven. Er würde es am liebsten auch nicht hören. Auch wenn er seit mehr als zehn Jahren nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen oder sie aus der Nähe gesehen hatte, war sie doch die Frau, an die er damals seine Jungfräulichkeit verloren hatte (was er ihr natürlich nie gesagt hatte, sie hätte sich nur lustig über ihn gemacht) und dass sein kleiner Bruder sie leichtfertig so beschrieb passte ihm gar nicht. Er sprach schließlich auch nicht so von Allison.

Michael lachte. „Du müsstest mal hören, wie sie über den Arsch ihres Yogalehrers redet, sie schreibt praktisch Sonette darüber. Da darf ich doch auch mal eine andere scharf finden. Ist ja nicht so, als ob ich das Weasley irgendwann sagen würde. Die würde sich nur wieder kaputtla-" Er unterbrach sich und sprang jubelnd von seinem Sitz. Ohne dass Steven es bemerkt hatte, hatte sie den Schnatz gefangen. Auf dem Bildschirm konnte man die Wiederholung ihres Fluges sehen, wie sie zwischen den Treibern der Wespen durchgesaust war, einen Looping gemacht und den Schnatz geschnappt hatte, als er beim Ohr ihres Hüters geflattert war.

„Trotzdem ist die Frau unglaublich!", rief Michael begeistert und umarmte Steven stürmisch. „Nächste Woche schauen wir uns sowas von das Finale an, da kannst du Gift drauf nehmen, dass wird spannend werden!"

Steven erwiderte die Umarmung und stimmte Michael lachend zu. In allem.

**TBC…**


	7. Dezember: Medizinische Hilfe

**7\. Dezember: Medizinische Hilfe**

„ICH BIN NICHT DA!", schrie Dominique genervt und verzog dann das Gesicht. Es fühlte sich an, als ob jemand mit einem Messer auf ihre Stirn einstach. Sie wollte einfach nur im Dunkeln auf ihrem Sofa liegen und in aller Ruhe vor sich hinleiden, aber solange jemand lautstark an ihre Tür hämmerte, ging das leider nicht. Ihre Kopfschmerzen wurden nur schlimmer und nicht mal der Trank, den ihr der Teamheiler mitgegeben hatte, half.

„DANN SOLLTEST DU VIELLEICHT NICHT SO LAUT SCHREIEN!", hörte sie Stevens Stimme dumpf durch die Haustür. Einen Moment später gab es einen lauten Knall. Dominique presste mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Hände an die Stirn und presste ihren Hinterkopf in die Lehne der Couch, in der Hoffnung, dass der Schmerz aufhören würde. Stattdessen tat es nur noch mehr weh. Wenn sie wieder klar denken konnte, würde sie Steven dafür umbringen, dass er ihre Tür zerstört hatte. „Was zum Teufel ist passiert? Seit zwei Monaten treffen wir uns jeden Freitag. Ich warte seit drei Stunden, du gehst nicht an dein Handy, also was ist passiert, verdammt noch mal?"

Er stürmte in ihr Wohnzimmer und blieb wie erstarrt stehen, als er sie erblickte. Sie hatte die Hände über ihrem Kopf gefaltet und gab wimmernde Laute von sich, weil die Schmerzen einfach nicht besser wurden und jeder Ton von ihm ihr einen neuen Stich versetzte. Tränen rannen ihre Wangen herunter, die sie einfach nicht aufhalten konnte.

„Weasley, was ist passiert?", fragte er besorgt. Sie zuckte zusammen, als er sich neben sie auf das Sofa setzte und ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Tut so weh", wimmerte sie mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und lehnte sich gegen seine Schulter. Die Schmerzen wurden immer schlimmer, der Trank hatte aufgehört zu wirken und die Stiche in ihrem Kopf kamen im Sekundentakt.

„Hast du einen Trank? Kennst du einen Spruch? Soll ich dich ins Mungos bringen?"

„Nein", presste sie hervor. Sie hatte den Rest des Tranks auf einmal geschluckt in der Hoffnung, dass die Schmerzen dann verschwinden würden, aber das hatte sie nur noch schlimmer gemacht. Niemand wollte ihr einen Spruch verraten, da diese Sprüche wirklich nicht ihre Stärke waren und sie mehr Schaden als Nutzen anrichten würde. Und sie war sich hundert Prozent sicher, dass sie es nicht aushalten würde, auch nur fünf Meter zu apparieren.

„Was soll ich machen?", fragte Steven hektisch. Er berührte ihre Stirn sanft mit seinen Fingerspitzen. Die Stiche ließen ein kleines bisschen nach, aber sie konnte dennoch nicht klar denken.

Dominique kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte ein Wimmern zu unterdrücken. Es half alles nichts. Sie würde noch verrückt werden. Und sie hasste es, dass Davies ihr dabei zuschaute. Vor ihm wollte sie keine Schwäche zeigen, vor ihm nicht. Er würde das nur ausnutzen und das konnte sie nicht zulassen.

Sie spürte, wie er ihr den Finger an die Lippen drückte und sie öffnete leicht ihren Mund. Er legte ihr eine Tablette auf die Zunge und setzte ein Glas an ihre Lippen. Reflexartig schluckte sie die Tablette mit einem Schluck Wasser und atmete tief durch. Seine Hände strichen ihr über die Haare und sie vergrub ihren Kopf in seiner Schulter. Er roch nach diesem sündhaft teuren Aftershave, das er schon in Hogwarts benutzt hatte. Das Stechen ließ etwas nach und sie konnte ein wenig leichter atmen. Seine Arme hatten sich um sie gelegt und er wiegte sie vorsichtig hin und her.

Nach ungefähr zehn Minuten meldete er sich leise wieder zu Wort. „Besser?", flüsterte er.

Dominique gab ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich und klammerte sich an seinen Pullover. Das Stechen hatte aufgehört, aber sie fühlte sich dennoch, als wäre sie vom Hogwartsexpress überrollt worden. Ihr war schwindelig und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob ihre Beine sie tragen konnten. Sie konnte sich nicht mal mehr erinnern, wie sie überhaupt nach Hause gekommen war.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Steven sie nach weiteren fünf Minuten, in denen sie nur still dagesessen hatten. Seine Hände massierten mittlerweile ihren Nacken und sie konnte wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen.

„Klatscher", stöhnte sie. „Ist komplett außer Kontrolle geraten. Hat meinen Besen zerbrochen. Ich war nicht weit oben, vielleicht fünf Meter, aber ich bin auf den Boden gefallen, bevor die Zauber mich auffangen konnten. Es wurde gleich alles geheilt, aber ich hab nicht gut auf den einen Trank reagiert und der andere hat nichts gegen die Kopfschmerzen vom ersten Trank machen können." Sie öffnete vorsichtig ein Auge, um zu testen, ob sie das Licht vertrug, aber da Steven keine Lampe angeschaltet hatte und mit ihr im Dunkeln saß, war das kein Problem und so konnte sie auch das andere Auge wieder öffnen. Seine besorgten Augen schauten direkt in ihre und sie musste lächeln. „Was war das für ein Zeug, das du mir gegeben hast?"

„Starkes Muggelmedikament", erklärte er und wandte den Blick ab. „Ich krieg manchmal sehr starke Kopfschmerzen und das Zeug wirkt besser und schneller als alle Tränke. Und lässt sich leichter mitnehmen."

Ihr Lächeln wurde größer. „Sieh an, Steven Davies kann auch Schmerz empfinden", neckte sie ihn. „Wer hätte das gedacht? Normalerweise verheimlichst du doch immer, dass du ein normaler Mensch bist."

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Auch nicht mehr als du, Weasley. Es ist gut zu wissen, dass du auch mal die Klappe halten kannst. So lange warst du noch nie still. Nicht mal, wenn du schläfst." Sie hatte die blöde Angewohnheit, im Schlaf vor sich hinzumurmeln (was die anderen Mädchen in ihrem Schlafsaal nicht gerade gefreut hatte), aber sie hatte gedacht, dass er das gar nicht bemerken würde. Er schlief immer sofort wie ein Stein. Er betrachtete sie aufmerksam. „Eigentlich hätte ich dich vorher fragen sollen, ob du gegen irgendwas allergisch bist, aber ich glaube, Ausschlag ist besser als diese Kopfschmerzen."

„Ich bin gegen nichts allergisch", murmelte sie. „Und Sex kriegst du heute so oder so nicht mehr von mir, da ist es auch egal, ob ich noch Ausschlag kriege. Ich kann ja nicht mal aufstehen."

Er verdrehte die Augen und ließ sie los. Eine unangenehme Kälte stieg in ihr auf und sie erschauderte.

„Als ob ich jetzt Sex wollen würde", schnaubte er. „Glaub mir, es ist nicht gerade sexy, wenn du dich vor Schmerzen windest."

Sie wollte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust verschränken, aber das war zu viel Anstrengung und so warf sie ihm nur einen wütenden Blick zu. Dann seufzte sie, denn das war ihr alles einfach zu viel. Sie wollte nur ihre Ruhe. „Tut mir Leid, dass ich dir nicht Bescheid gesagt hab, ich hab's völlig vergessen. Du hättest nicht extra kommen müssen. Und du musst auch nicht hierbleiben, wir werden ja heute nichts mehr machen. Es ist Freitag und das hast bestimmt noch was anderes vor, also wenn du jetzt gehen willst, dann …"

Sie schluckte, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Er starrte sie unbeweglich an, so lange, dass sie eine Gänsehaut bekam und schließlich den Kopf wegdrehte. Sie hasste es, so verwundbar zu sein. Er sollte sie nicht so sehen.

Erschrocken schrie sie auf, als er sie plötzlich hochhob. Instinktiv schlang sie die Arme um seinen Nacken. „Was soll das denn? Lass mich runter, du Idiot!"

Er ließ sich nicht beirren und trug sie durch das Wohnzimmer und den Flur zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. „Dein Sofa ist nicht bequem genug, um die ganze Nacht drauf zu schlafen."

„Ich kann alleine ins Bett gehen", widersprach sie. Ohne es zu wollen lehnte sie ihren Kopf dennoch gegen seine Schulter. Von seinen Bewegungen wurde ihre wieder schwindelig und sie hoffte inständig, dass sie sich nicht auch noch übergeben musste, bevor sie bei ihrem Bett waren.

„Natürlich kannst du das", erwiderte er grinsend und setzte sie sanft auf ihr ungemachtes Bett (wer hatte schon in der Früh die Zeit?). „Aber das heißt nicht, dass du dir nicht auch mal helfen lassen kannst. Soll ich dir beim Ausziehen helfen?"

„Das hättest du wohl gerne", murmelte sie und zog ihren Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche. Glücklicherweise hatte sie ihn auf dem Weg nicht verloren. Zwei Schlenker später lagen ihre Trainingsklamotten in einer Ecke und sie hatte ihren ältesten, löchrigsten und bequemsten Schlafanzug an. Sie lehnte sich in die Kissen und schloss zufrieden stöhnend die Augen. Sie fühlte sich zwar immer noch nicht sonderlich gut, aber es war auch kein Vergleich zu vor einer halben Stunde. „Danke", sagte sie kaum hörbar. „Aber du musst wirklich nicht …" Sie hörte seine Kleidung rascheln und spürte einen Moment später, wie er sich zu ihr aufs Bett legte. „Was … was machst du …?"

„Es kann gefährlich sein, wenn du jetzt allein bist", flüsterte er. „Vielleicht bist du doch allergisch oder die Schmerzen kommen wieder oder … du solltest einfach nicht allein sein, okay?"

Sie war zu erschöpft, um sich zu streiten. Oder ihre Hand wegzuziehen, als er ihre Finger mit seinen verschränkte und sie zudeckte. Ihr war alles egal. Und vielleicht war es wirklich besser, dass er hier war, sollte sie im Schlaf sterben oder sowas.

**TBC…**


	8. Dezember: Kurzschlusshandlungen

**8\. Dezember: Kurzschlusshandlungen**

„Und dann fragt mich die blöde Kuh am Ende des Interviews, ob sie ein Autogramm von James haben kann! James! Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Sie hatte keine Ahnung von meinen Spielstatistiken, hat nicht mal was von meinem Trainingsunfall gewusst und nur Standardfragen gestellt, die ich schon tausendmal beantwortet habe!" Wütend goss sie den Kochtopf voller Spagetti in das große Nudelsieb in der Spüle. „Ich meine, klar ist er in der Nationalmannschaft und der Sohn von Harry Potter, aber ich bin doch auch kein niemand, verdammt noch mal!"

Sie hätte James dafür umbringen können, dass er vor ein paar Tagen kurzfristig in die Nationalmannschaft gerufen wurde, nachdem einer der Jäger einen Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten und direkt vor einem Qualifikationsspiel vor aller Welt verkündet hatte, dass er mit dem Druck nicht mehr umgehen konnte, England ihn mal am Arsch lecken konnte und er alles hinschmiss. Es hatte ein Ersatzjäger gespielt, er so nervös gewesen war, dass er den Quaffel zehnmal hatte fallen lassen. Zweimal hatte er ihn nicht gefangen und einmal war er dabei dem Sucher direkt ins Gesicht geknallt. Kein Wunder, dass er nicht noch einmal spielen würde und sie sich richtiggehen die Finger nach James abgeleckt hatten. Er wurde sogar gleich in die Startmannschaft aufgenommen, nicht erst als Ersatzspieler auf der Bank geparkt und hatte ein triumphales Einstandsspiel gespielt. Arschloch.

„Reg dich nicht auf", sagte Steven beruhigend. Er stellte sich direkt hinter sie und nahm ihr das Nudelsieb aus der Hand. „Die Frau ist ein Idiot, aber sie schreibt ja auch nicht gerade für ein großes Magazin. Die kleine regionale Zeitung liest doch sowieso keiner."

„Aber darum geht's nicht", beschwerte sich Dominique und befreite sich aus seinen Armen. „Es geht darum, dass meine Leistungen nicht gewürdigt werden, während jeder Idiot und sein Bruder James die Füße küssen! Er ist nicht der einzige Weasley, der Quidditch spielen kann! Und nur, weil er in der Nationalmannschaft ist und ich nicht-"

„Eine Mannschaft braucht dreimal so viele Jäger wie Sucher, da ist die Chance doch dreimal größer, dass irgendeiner ausfällt. Sie hören in der Regel auch früher auf mit dem Profisport als Sucher und der Sucher der Mannschaft wurde ein Jahr rekrutiert, bevor du zu den Kestrels gekommen bist", versuchte er sie zu beschwichtigen.

Dominique verdrehte die Augen. „Vielen Dank Professor Neunmalklug. Das weiß ich auch alles. Aber das ändert alles nichts daran, dass ich verdammt gut bin und sich nicht immer alles nur um James drehen sollte. Ich hätte genauso gut in die Nationalmannschaft kommen können wie James, als der Sucher vorletztes Jahr aufgehört hatte." Aber sie war schon zu alt gewesen. Beinahe achtundzwanzig war kein Alter mehr, um in der Nationalmannschaft anzufangen, das war klar. Es war besser, einen Sucher zu finden, der erst Anfang zwanzig war und noch am Anfang seiner Karriere stand, als sie zu nehmen, die langsam aber sicher auf das Ende zumarschierte, so weh es auch tat. Dennoch hasste sie James dafür, dass er eine Chance bekam, von der sie schon als kleines Mädchen geträumt hatte. Sie war genauso gut wie er und sie hatte es ebenso verdient, verdammt noch mal! Und jetzt musste sie sich mit Reportern rumschlagen, die eigentlich über sie berichten sollten, sich aber nur für James interessierten.

Steven verdrehte die Augen. „Und das weiß ich alles, Weasley. Aber du kannst es nicht ändern und sich ewig darüber aufzuregen führt nur dazu, dass alle mies gelaunt sind. Ich bin extra nach der Arbeit noch herappariert und das nicht, damit du deine miese Laune an mir auslässt. Wenn du deine Wut stattdessen in Sex umsetzen willst, dagegen hätte ich nichts." Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, um verführerisch rüberzukommen, was aber nur dazu führte, dass Dominique in lautes Lachen ausbrach. Er schaute sie mit verkniffener Miene an und kippte die Nudeln in eine Schüssel, die sie bereitgestellt hatte.

„Nicht das ich mich beklage, dass du für mich kochst", sagte sie, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte. Sie schwang den Zauberstab und schaute dabei zu, wie sich Geschirr und Besteck auf dem Tisch verteilte. „Aber mittwochs arbeitest du doch sonst viel zu lang, um hier herauszukommen."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir waren früher fertig und ich hatte keine Lust, alleine Spagetti zu essen. Ich dachte, das wär mal eine nette Abwechslung zu den ganzen Fertiggerichten, die du immer in dich hineinstopfst." Es war tatsächlich eine nette Abwechslung gewesen, nach dem Training nach Hause zu kommen und ihn am Herd stehen und kochen zu sehen. Nachdem er ihre Tür nach ihrem Unfall aufgebrochen hatte, hatte sie ihm einen Ersatzschlüssel gegeben, damit die Nachbarn nicht noch auf die Idee kamen, die Auroren zu rufen.

„Hat die letzten zwölf Jahre gut funktioniert", erwiderte sie schulterzuckend. Sie war eine Niete im Kochen und seit sie alleine wohnte, hatte sie tatsächlich mehr Fertiggerichte gegessen als irgendetwas anderes.

„Wie du durch die Gesundheitschecks bei den Kestrels kommst, ist mir ein Rätsel", sagte Steven augenverdrehend und stellte die Nudeln und eine Tomatensoße auf den Tisch.

„Hey! Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, Gemüse und Obst zu essen! Ich kauf ja nicht nur ungesundes Zeug, die Salatbar und das Suppenhaus um die Ecke haben fantastisches Zeug. Das müsstest du mal probieren. Vielleicht können wir Freitag hingehen, Energie tanken." Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Das klang beinahe wie ein Date. Aber Sex mit ihm konnte wirklich sehr anstrengend sein, gerade nach dem Training, da war es schon nicht schlecht, vorher etwas Kraft zu sammeln.

Er wandte den Blick ab und lud sich sein Essen auf den Teller.

„Was ist?", fragte sie stirnrunzelnd. „Magst du keine Suppe?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und schob sich eine Gabel voller Nudeln in den Mund. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass etwas von der Soße auf sein weißes Hemd tropfte. Und er bemerkte so etwas immer.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie misstrauisch. „Wenn du nicht willst, dann ist das okay, ich hab damit kein Problem." Es war eine schlechte Idee gewesen, das hatte sie gewusst, sobald sie den Mund aufgemacht hatte. Sie hätte nichts sagen sollen. Es war ja auch nicht so wichtig.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist es nicht, das klingt toll, aber … ich kann Freitag nicht."

Sie legte ihre Gabel nieder. „Oh." Sie schluckte. „Okay." Seit sie angefangen hatten, miteinander zu schlafen, hatten sie sich freitags immer getroffen. Er hatte noch nie etwas anderes vorgehabt und sie hatte immer alle Treffen abgesagt, die sie freitags hätte haben können (nicht, dass das sonderlich viele gewesen wären). Aber es erklärte, warum er schon heute gekommen war. Wahrscheinlich hätte er ihr gar nichts gesagt, wenn sie es nicht angesprochen hätte und er hätte sie am Freitag einfach warten lassen. Und sie hätte sich den ganzen Abend gefragt, ob er vielleicht einen Unfall gehabt hatte und irgendwo tot im Straßengraben lag.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich hab versucht, es abzusagen, aber meine Mutter hat mich unbedingt mit der Tochter einer Freundin verkuppeln wollen. Und weil ich ihr ja schlecht von dir erzählen kann, ist mir kein Grund eingefallen, es abzusagen."

„Oh." Sie schluckte. „Schon okay. Dann ein andermal." Sie hatte kein Recht, zu erwarten, dass er sich mit niemand anderem traf. Das zwischen ihnen war nur Sex, und wenn er sich jemanden suchen wollte, mit dem er zusammen sein konnte, dann konnte sie ja schlecht etwas dagegen sagen. Das zwischen ihnen konnte schließlich nicht ewig so weitergehen. Wahrscheinlich war es sogar besser, dass es jetzt passierte. Der Sex konnte schließlich nicht ewig so gut bleiben.

„Ich kann auch absagen, wenn es dich wirklich stören sollte." Er schaute sie hoffnungsvoll an.

Sie schüttelte hastig den Kopf. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Triff dich nur mit ihr, das macht mir gar nichts aus. Du musst wirklich keine Rücksicht auf mich nehmen." Er schaute sie zweifelnd an, also setzte sie noch einen drauf, damit er bloß nicht auf die Idee kam, dass sie irgendetwas daran auszusetzen hatte, dass er sich mit einer anderen traf. „Annie liegt mir schon die ganze Zeit damit in den Ohren, dass sie den perfekten Typen für mich hat, vielleicht hab ich dann endlich Zeit, mich mit ihm zu treffen."

Er schaute sie aus großen braunen Augen an und nickte. „Ja, genau. Das ist gut. Dass wir beide kein Problem damit haben." Er griff nach dem Glas Butterbier, das sie vorhin eingeschenkt hatte, und trank einen großen Schluck. „Dann ist ja alles in Ordnung."

Sie nickte. „Ja." Es fühlte sich nicht an, als ob alles in Ordnung war, aber es war alles genau so, wie sie es wollte. Bis auf James. Es lag bestimmt an James und der beschissenen Nationalmannschaft, dass ihr der Appetit vergangen war.

/-/

Nervös strich Dominique ihr schwarzes Kleid glatt und folgte dem Kellner zum Tisch in dem feinsten Restaurant, in dem sie je gewesen war. Sie war überrascht gewesen, dass Brian Freitag überhaupt so kurzfristig Zeit gehabt hatte, schließlich hatte sie Annie erst Donnerstag früh Bescheid gesagt, aber so war es umso besser. So saß sie nicht Zuhause rum und fragte sich, was Steven und diese Frau bei ihrem Date machten.

Ein Mann erhob sich, als sie sich einem Tisch näherten und Dominique war angenehm überrascht. Sehr angenehm überrascht. Brian war großgewachsen, dunkelhaarig und schlank, aber sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass er unter dem schwarzen Sakko einige Muskeln versteckte. Er hatte Lachfältchen um die Augen und ein nettes Lächeln, das auf seinem Gesicht erschien, sobald er sie erblickte. Sie wusste von Annie, dass er sechs Jahre älter war als sie, aber das störte sie nicht. Er ergriff ihre Hand, als sie stehen blieb und küsste sie sanft auf den Handrücken.

„Es freut mich wirklich sehr, Ms. Weasley", sagte er mit angenehm tiefer Stimme. „Annie hat schon so viel von Ihnen erzählt."

Dominique wurde rot und lächelte verlegen. „Sagen Sie doch Dominique. Niemand nennt mich Ms. Weasley." Die meisten nannten sie nur Weasley. Aber sie hatte so ein Gefühl, dass Brian das zu niveaulos wäre.

„Nur, wenn Sie mich Brian nennen", erwiderte er und wartete, bis der Kellner ihr den Stuhl zurechtgerückt und sie Platz genommen hatte, bis er sich wieder setzte. „Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, und schon mal einen Rotwein bestellt. Der 78er Letour ist wirklich einmalig. Ich hoffe, das macht Ihnen nichts aus."

Dominique nickte perplex. Sie war es gewohnt, billiges Butterbier zu trinken. Sie hatte keine Ahnung von Wein. Das Zeug war ihr viel zu umständlich, vor allem, wenn man ewig warten musste, damit es atmen konnte, oder was ein Wein so im Glas tat, bevor man ihn endlich herunterkippen konnte. „In Ordnung."

Sie verbrachten ein paar Minuten mit der Speisekarte und Brian empfahl ihr ein paar Gerichte, von denen sie schließlich willkürlich eins aussuchte. Sie war wahrlich kein Gourmetexperte.

Sie atmete erleichtert durch, als endlich die Vorspeise vor ihnen stand und sie sich um andere Dinge kümmern konnten. „Haben Sie wirklich so schnell einen Babysitter gefunden? Ich hatte gar nicht damit gerechnet, dass ein Treffen so schnell klappen würde." Sie wusste aus Erfahrung, wie schwierig es sein konnte, auf die Schnelle jemanden für die Kinder zu finden. Ihre Geschwister, Cousinen und Cousins hatten sie oft genug unangemeldet angefleht, auf ihre Brut aufzupassen.

„Oh, das war kein Problem. Meine Schwester lässt sich gerade scheiden und wohnt vorrübergehend bei Laurie und mir und sie passt liebend gerne auf sie auf. Aber Laurie ist jetzt auch schon über ein Jahr alt, glücklicherweise schläft sie endlich durch."

„Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie schwer diese schlaflosen Nächte sind", erwiderte Dominique. Sie hatte in der letzten Zeit viele gehabt, auch wenn die alles andere als unangenehm gewesen waren.

„Ja, es gibt wirklich schöneres", erwiderte Brian seufzend. „Aber ich liebe sie über alles und dann macht man das gerne. Ich hab auch ein Foto von ihr …" Er griff mit der Hand unter sein Sakko, hielt dann aber inne und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein." Dominique hob fragend die Augenbrauen. „Ich hab mir vorgenommen, heute nicht über sie zu reden. Mein ganzes Leben besteht nur aus Arbeit und dem Baby und ich will mal wieder über etwas anderes mit einem Erwachsenen reden."

Dominique lachte. „In Ordnung." Sie hatte nichts dagegen, etwas über sein Kind zu erfahren, sie wusste, wie gerne Eltern über ihre Nachkommen schwärmten, aber es war wirklich eine nette Abwechslung, es nicht zu tun. Wenigstens wusste er, dass sie interessiert war. Und wer weiß, vielleicht war Laurie auch gar nicht so schlecht. „Worüber wollen Sie denn reden, wenn nicht über Babys und Windeln und Gringotts?" Annie hatte ihr erzählt, dass er als Koboldbeauftragter bei der Bank beschäftigt war.

„Wie wäre Quidditch?", schlug er begierig vor. „Ich verfolgte die Kestrels schon seit Jahren, Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie viele Fragen ich habe."

Dominique trank einen Schluck von ihrem Wein. „Dann legen Sie mal los."

Und so vergingen die nächsten zwei Stunden wie im Flug. Sie bemerkte kaum, was sie aß, so vertieft war sie in die Diskussion mit Brian. Er wusste mindestens so viel wie jeder Experte, kannte alle Statistiken, hatte unzählige Spiele besucht und stimmte mit ihr darin überein, dass sie perfekt für die Nationalmannschaft gewesen wäre.

„Das letzte Spiel war wirklich unglaublich. Ich konnte kaum glauben, wie schnell du den Schnatz gefangen hast. Kein Vergleich zu diesem Curtis in der Woche davor. Wie ist der überhaupt in die Mannschaft gekommen?"

Dominique zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Meine erste Wahl wäre er nicht gewesen." Mehr sollte sie wirklich nicht sagen. Es war ganz egal, dass sie Curtis hasste wie die Pest, man machte seine Teammitglieder vor anderen nicht schlecht. Ganz egal, wie sympathisch sie Brian auch fand, sie kannte ihn nicht. Vielleicht würde er sofort zur Presse rennen und dann hatte sie den Salat. „Aber er ist noch neu und man ist nervös." Bei ihrem ersten Ligaspiel wer sie beinahe vom Besen gefallen. Man unterschätzte wirklich den Unterschied zwischen der Schule und den richtigen Spielen. In Hogwarts war es zwar scheiße, wenn man verlor, aber letzten Endes war es nur ein Spiel. Aber in der Liga war es ihr Beruf, ihre Karriere, ihr Leben. Ohne Quidditch hatte sie gar nichts. Sie hatte ein paar Wochen gebraucht, bis sie sich an diese neue Realität gewöhnt hatte. Dann war sie aber unschlagbar gewesen.

„Ich bin auf jeden Fall froh, dass du gestern wieder dabei warst. Es ist wirklich kein Vergleich. Er wird doch hoffentlich nicht häufiger für dich fliegen, oder?"

Entschieden schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Sicher nicht. Ich hab mich beim Training verletzt und musste eine Woche aussetzen, aber ich bin immer noch die Stammsucherin. Curtis ist nur ein Ersatz."

Er atmete erleichtert durch. „Gut. Es wäre wirklich ein schlechter Start in die Saison gewesen, mehr als ein Spiel zu verlieren."

Dominique lächelte. „Wir haben nicht vor, zu verlieren."

Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Er hatte ein wirklich nettes Lächeln, gutmütig und sanft. Seine Tochter hatte wirklich Glück, ihn zum Vater zu haben. Und nicht nur, weil sie mit vernünftigem Quidditchwissen aufwachsen würde. „Ich freu mich wirklich, dass das Treffen geklappt hat. Ich hatte schon lange keine Verabredung mehr. Seit meine Frau …" Er schluckte. Dominique biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie wusste nie, was sie in solchen Situationen sagen sollte. Sie konnte niemanden trösten. „Ich war wirklich nervös, besonders, weil ich deine Karriere schon lange verfolge und nie gedacht hätte, dich mal persönlich zu treffen. Aber ich dachte, vielleicht ist das besser, dass ich etwas hätte, worüber ich mit dir sprechen könnte, sodass ich nicht nur über meine Tochter oder meine … meine Frau rede und …" Er schaute sie unsicher an.

Dominique räusperte sich und trank einen Schluck aus ihrem Weinglas. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll", sagte sie schließlich, denn es war die Wahrheit und Brian sah so aus, als würde er es verstehen. „Ich weiß nicht, wie es ist, wenn man jemanden verliert, den man liebt." Merlin sei Dank wusste sie es nicht. Es war schlimm genug, wenn sie den Gesichtsausdruck ihres Vaters sah, sobald jemand seinen toten Bruder erwähnte. „Und einem nur noch das Kind bleibt. Aber … aber es ist okay, wenn du über sie reden möchtest. Sie war ein Teil deines Lebens und das verschwindet nicht einfach so. Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung, was ich dann sagen soll oder wie ich angemessen reagieren sollte, aber … du musst es auch nicht verschweigen. Das wäre wahrscheinlich so, als wenn ich nicht über Quidditch reden könnte. Das kann ich nicht verlangen. Auch wenn ich nicht versprechen kann, dass ich irgendetwas mit Kindern anfangen kann."

Sie lachte nervös und trank einen weiteren Schluck. So schlecht schmeckte der Wein wirklich nicht.

„Das ist kein Problem", sagte er, nachdem er tief durchgeatmet hatte. „Das konnte ich auch nicht, bevor ich Laurie bekommen hab. Aber ich suche wirklich keine neue Mum für sie. Ich … ich möchte nur nicht ganz allein sein. Aber ich bin auch noch nicht so weit, dass …" Er räusperte sich. „Das Essen ist doch ganz gut gelaufen, oder? Vielleicht können wir das bald mal wiederholen. Mehr nicht." Er schaute sie so hoffnungsvoll an, dass sie unwillkürlich nickte.

„Ja, das wäre schön." So musste es sich wohl anfühlen, wenn man erwachsen war. Huh.

**TBC…**


	9. Dezember: Nachspiel

**9\. Dezember: Nachspiel**

Licht brannte in ihrem Wohnzimmer, als sie schließlich nach Hause kam. Sie legte ihre Handtasche auf der Kommode im Flur ab und betrat das Wohnzimmer. Steven saß auf ihrem Sofa und sah sich eine Zusammenfassung der gestrigen Quidditchspiele auf dem Zaubersportkanal im Fernsehen an.

„Du solltest wirklich vorher Bescheid sagen, anstatt immer unangemeldet hier aufzutauchen. Irgendwann könnte ich dir wehtun."

Er grinste, wandte den Blick aber nicht vom Bildschirm ab. Die Wimbourner Wespen besiegten gerade haushoch die Chudley Cannons. „Du warst nicht gerade herausragend in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste", erwiderte er abwesend.

„Einen Schockzauber kann ich trotzdem." Dafür hatten ihre Onkel gesorgt. Und ihre Großmutter hatte ihr noch ein paar andere gezeigt. „Ansonsten kann ich dir immer noch mit meinem Besen eins überziehen."

„Einem sauteuren Feuerblitz? Träum weiter", schnaubte er und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Butterbierflasche. Bald würde sie Geld von ihm für all die Getränke verlangen, die er ihr wegtrank.

Sie griff nach einem Apfel auf ihrer Obstschüssel und warf ihn gegen seine Brust. Erschrocken zuckte er zusammen. „Hey!", rief sie wütend. Erst unangemeldet auf ihrem Sofa sitzen und sie dann beleidigen und nicht mal anschauen! So lief das nicht! „Fernsehen kannst du auch Zuhause! Was machst du hier mitten in der Nacht? Hattest du kein Date?"

Er schaltete den Fernseher auf stumm und griff nach dem Apfel, um ihn zurück zu werfen. Seine Hand erstarrte in der Luft und er starrte sie aus geweiteten Augen an. Dominique runzelte die Stirn und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. „Was?", fragte sie genervt. Sie war wirklich nicht in der Stimmung für Spielchen.

Er öffnete und schloss den Mund mehrmals wie ein stummer Fisch, während er den Blick an ihr auf und ab wandern ließ. Ein Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinunter. Schließlich stand er auf. Der Apfel fiel auf den Boden.

„Du hast ein Kleid an", sagte er mit rauer Stimme. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du weißt, was das überhaupt ist."

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Du hast mich jahrelang in der Hogwartsuniform gesehen. Du weißt, wie ich nackt aussehe, das ist doch wirklich keine große Überraschung." Es war ihr einziges Kleid, abgesehen von den Brautjungfernkleidern, die Victoire und Annie ihr aufgezwungen hatten. Ihre Mutter hatte es damals für die Hochzeit von Molly gekauft und seitdem trug Dominique es zu allen Gelegenheiten, bei denen sie gezwungen war, ein Kleid zu tragen.

Es war schwarz und eng anliegend, endete mehrere Zentimeter über ihren Knien. Ihr Dekolleté wurde von durchsichtigem schwarzen Stoff bedeckt, sodass sie einen trägerlosen BH tragen musste. Dazu trug sie acht Zentimeter hohe schwarze High Heels, die ihre durchtrainierten gebräunten Beine wirklich gut betonten (wenn man Annie und Victoire Glauben schenken konnte, die sie ihr beim letzten Shoppingtrip aufgedrängt hatten). Sie wusste, dass sie verdammt gut ausschaute, deshalb hatte sie dieses Ensemble schließlich angezogen. Sie hatte sogar Make-Up aufgelegt, womit sie sich sonst nie aufhielt, weil es ihr die Mühe nicht wert war. Wenn sie Davies so anschaute, der praktisch angefangen hatte zu sabbern, hatte sie die Wirkung wirklich nicht verfehlt. Brian war ein Gentleman, denn er hatte ihr zum Abschied nur erneut die Hand geküsst.

„Ich kenne dich, ich weiß", sagte Steven. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut. „Ich wusste nur nicht, dass du so … so unglaublich sexy aussehen kannst." Er schluckte und legte eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte. „Normalerweise trägst du nur Jeans und T-Shirts. Du bist so … so echt und es ist dir egal, wie du aussiehst und das ist wirklich scharf, aber das hier … du bist so groß wie ich." Sein Daumen strich über ihre Wange. Seine Augen wanderten von ihren dunkel geschminkten Augen über ihre roten Lippen zu ihren Brüsten, ihren Beinen und zu ihren Schuhen. „Das hier …"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zog er sie an sich, küsste sie hungrig, sehnsüchtig, zog langsam den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides herunter und berührte ihren nackten Rücken. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss, zerrte sein Hemd aus der schwarzen Anzughose und riss es auf. Schwer atmend hob er sie hoch und sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften. Ihre Lippen fanden einander erneut und sie konnte nicht mehr klar denken, sich nur noch festhalten, eng an ihn pressen, während seine Hände auf ihrem Hintern lagen. Wie betäubt nahm sie wahr, dass er sie zu ihrem Schlafzimmer trug.

„Lass die Schuhe an, okay?", hauchte er gegen ihre Lippen. Dominique konnte nur nicken. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, schon einmal so angeturnt gewesen zu sein. Sich so sexy gefühlt zu haben. So viel Sehnsucht nach Steven gehabt zu haben, nach seiner Berührung, nach dieser Verbindung zwischen ihnen.

Er setzte sie sanft auf dem Bett ab und sie wand sich aus ihrem Kleid, während er sein Hemd und seine Hose auf den Boden warf und sie sich ein paar Sekunden später wieder küssten. Sie fuhr über seinen nackten Rücken, sein Sixpack, seinen festen Hintern und erschauderte.

„Du bist unglaublich", flüsterte er kaum hörbar und hakte mit zitternden Fingern ihren BH auf. Einen Moment später küsste er ihre Brüste und sie fühlte seine vertrauten Bartstoppeln auf ihrer Haut. Sie stöhnte laut und schloss die Augen. Ohne dass sie es wollte, hauchte sie „du auch" und verlor sich in einem Strudel von Gefühlen und Küssen und dem Wunsch, dass es nie aufhören würde.

/-/

„Wie war eigentlich deine Verabredung?", fragte Dominique schließlich, nachdem sie wieder zu Atem gekommen war. Ihre Schuhe hatte sie mittlerweile abgestreift, weil sie keine Löcher in ihrer Bettwäsche wollte.

Er seufzte und strich mit seinem Daumen über ihr Schulterblatt. „Grauenhaft. Sie hat nur über ihren kleinen Hund geredet und ständig mit ihren Haaren herumgespielt. Und ihre Fingernägel sahen aus wie Waffen. Glitzernde, gefährliche Waffen." Er erschauderte und Dominique lachte. Sie nahm seine Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander.

„Klingt verführerisch."

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Ich weiß echt nicht, was sich meine Mum dabei gedacht hat. Die Frau ist sowas von nicht mein Typ. Ich hasse dieses Kleinmädchengetue."

Sie grinste. Das stimmte. „Wahrscheinlich hat sie sie gar nicht gesehen. Wenn das die Tochter einer Freundin war. Als Mutter ist man doch blind, was das eigene Kind betrifft." So wie Victoire von den ersten selbstgemalten Bildern ihrer Tochter Nymphadora geschwärmt hatte, hätte Dominique damit gerechnet, den nächsten Monet vor sich zu haben.

„Es ist ja nicht so, als ob das Fehler wären", erwiderte er und strich mit der Hand, die nicht die ihre hielt, über ihre kurzen blonden Haare. „Aber meine Mum hat meine letzten Freundinnen doch gesehen und keine von ihnen war auch nur annähernd so wie Candy." Seine Stimme nahm beim letzten Wort einen schrillen Tonfall an und er verdrehte erneut die Augen. Dominique musste laut lachen. Die Vorstellung von Steven mit dieser Frau war einfach lächerlich.

„Wie viele Eltern ihre Kinder wohl mit diesem Namen quälen?", fragte sie sich schließlich, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, „ich könnte schwören, dass eine Freundin von meiner Cousine Lily so heißt."

Er küsste ihre Schulter. „Kann sein, dass sie das ist. Sie ist ungefähr so alt wie Lily."

Dominique musste erneut lachen. „Ist das nicht noch 'n bisschen jung für dich?"

„Solange sie nicht mehr nach Hogwarts geht, hab ich keine Beschwerden. Die jungen haben wenigstens noch Energie", erwiderte er grinsend.

Sie schnappte empört nach Luft. „Na warte, du Arschloch!" Sie fing an, ihn erbarmungslos zu kitzeln. „Keine Energie?! Ich zeig dir, wie viel Energie ich noch habe, du Opa!" Sie hatte keine Gnade mit ihm und weil sie alle seine empfindlichen Stellen kannte, wartete sie, bis er sie schließlich um Verzeihung anflehte. Gut so, das hatte er verdient.

„Ich sag ja gar nicht, dass du nicht auch deine Vorteile hast", grinste er und zog sie zu sich heran, „mit dir kann man wenigstens normal reden."

„Ach ja?" Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Wann haben wir schon normal geredet? Wir haben uns doch immer nur angeschrien und beleidigt."

Seine Hände wanderten von ihrem Rücken zu ihrem Hintern und sie erschauderte. „Und? Willst du damit sagen, dass das nicht normal ist?"

Sie lächelte. „Es ist das normalste auf der Welt."

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: **Wennihr wissen wollt, wie Dominiques Kleid aussah, dann folgt einfach diesem Link: clamydomona. tumblr post/104754999623/feels-like-home-kapitel-9


	10. Dezember: Perfekte Männer und Shopping

**10\. Dezember: Perfekte Männer und Shopping**

„Und?", wollte Annie Sonntagabend wissen, während sie versuchte, David mit irgendwelchem eklig aussehenden Babybrei zu füttern. „Wie lief dein Date am Freitag? Er ist doch wirklich klasse, oder?"

„Na ja", fing Dominique an, wurde aber von Louis unterbrochen, der gerade die Küche betrat und sich Asche aus seinen blonden Haaren schüttelte.

„Wer ist klasse?", fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn und küsste sowohl Annie als auch David zur Begrüßung auf die Wange. Dominique hob abwehrend die Hand, als er auch auf sie zukam. Er lachte und schlug ihr auf die Schulter. Viel besser.

„Brian", erwiderte Annie und versuchte, David einen weiteren Löffel aufzuzwingen. Ihr entging, wie Louis' Blick sich verfinsterte, aber Dominique nicht. „Nic und er haben sich am Freitag getroffen und ich will wissen, wie es war. Er ist doch sowas wie dein größter Fan, hab ich Recht?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Na ja, also größter würde ich jetzt nicht gerade sagen", erwiderte sie schulterzuckend. Da hatte sie schon viel merkwürdigere Leute getroffen. Einer hatte ihr die Unterwäsche abkaufen wollen, die sie bei einem besonders siegreichen Spiel getragen hatte. Ungewaschen. „Aber er ist ganz nett. Viel besser als alle anderen Blind Dates von euch."

„Ach komm, Stan war doch gar nicht schlecht. Das hätte super mit euch klappen können", widersprach Annie. Ja, es hätte tatsächlich klappen können, wenn Stan nicht ganz so oft auf den Hintern ihres Kellners gestarrt hätte. Aber er war so panisch geworden, als Dominique angesprochen hatte, dass er doch nicht wirklich Interesse an ihr hatte, dass sie ihm versprochen hatte, niemandem etwas zu erzählen. Und Dominique hielt ihre Versprechen.

„Du weißt doch, wie wählerisch ich bin", sagte sie schließlich und verkniff sich ein Lachen, als David den Brei mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck ausspuckte und Annie dabei auf die Wange traf. Frustriert machte sie ihn mit seinem Lätzchen sauber und wischte sich dann mit einem Lappen über das Gesicht. Dann ergriff sie erneut den Löffel und stopfte ihn ihrem Sohn in den Mund.

„Du bist viel zu wählerisch", erwiderte Annie schließlich. „Immer hast du irgendwas an den Männern auszusetzen. Den perfekten Mann gibt es nicht, das muss man akzeptieren. Such dir lieber einen, den du ertragen kannst."

Louis verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute seine Frau beleidigt an. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so romantisch sein kannst", sagte er mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen.

Annie verdrehte die Augen. „Ich bitte dich. Du weißt doch, dass ich nicht perfekt bin. Du hasst es, dass ich die Zahnpastatube nie zuschraube und dir Spinat zu essen geben will und viel zu viele Schuhe habe und nie den Erkältungstrank nehmen will, wenn ich krank bin, weil der so scheußlich schmeckt. Das ist doch alles andere als perfekt, oder?"

Das waren wirklich gute Argumente, das musste auch Louis einsehen.

„Ja, schon, aber … du bist trotzdem die perfekteste Frau für mich, die ich kenne. Da kann keine andere drankommen, ganz egal, ob sie die Zahnpastatube zuschrauben würde oder nicht."

Annie lächelte ihn liebevoll an. „Ich liebe dich."

Dominique seufzte und wandte den Blick ab. Es war schön und gut, dass ihr Bruder und ihre beste Freundin zueinander gefunden hatten und sich glücklich machten und Dominique freute sich wirklich für die beiden, denn sie waren nicht auszuhalten gewesen, als sie getrennt gewesen waren, aber musste sie das ständig unter die Nase gerieben bekommen? Wenn sie mal etwas Zeit für sich beanspruchen wollte? War das wirklich zu viel verlangt?

Wenigstens wandte Annie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Dominique zu, nachdem das ganze Liebesgeschwafel vorüber war. „Wie gesagt, Nicki, du solltest nicht nach perfekt suchen. Es ist doch schon mal ein guter Anfang, wenn man sich sympathisch ist und gut unterhalten kann. Und Brian ist doch wirklich nicht schlecht, oder?"

Dominique seufzte. „Ja, er ist nicht schlecht." Auch wenn sie sich kaum noch an das Treffen erinnerte, nach der unglaublichen Nacht mit Steven. Immer wenn sie dachte, dass es nicht noch unglaublicher und intensiver werden konnte, wurde sie eines besseren belehrt. „Er wird sich melden und dann können wir uns wieder treffen. Ich muss mir wahrscheinlich irgendwann ein neues Kleid kaufen, wenn er wieder in so einen schicken Laden gehen will."

Annies Augen leuchteten auf. „Oh mein Gott, ja! Wir können shoppen gehen! Du hast schon so lange nichts Neues mehr gekauft und du hast doch so viel Geld gespart, dass der Preis keine Rolle spielt!" Es stimmte, sie verdiente mehr als genug, und dazu kamen auch noch die ganzen Werbeeinnahmen. In den letzten Jahren hatte sie nur Geld für Quidditchzubehör für private Verwendungen ausgegeben und für Geschenke für ihre Familie. Ihr Verließ war prallvoll. Sie wusste gar nicht, wofür sie überhaupt jemals so viel Geld ausgeben würde. Aber sie konnte sich besseres vorstellen, als es für ein überteuertes Stück Stoff auszugeben. Doch es war auch eine Gelegenheit, die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit ihrer besten Freundin zu haben und sie brauchte ein paar neue Kleider, wenn sie sich weiterhin mit Brian treffen würde. Und vielleicht konnte sie ein bisschen was in sexy Unterwäsche investieren, wenn es wieder zu so einer heißen Nacht wie Freitag führen würde.

„Vielleicht hat Victoire auch Zeit, die hat einen so tollen Geschmack!", fuhr Annie begeistert fort und wischte nebenher ihrem Sohn sein Gesicht ab.

Dominique seufzte. Na super. Wenn Victoire auch dabei war, dann würde die ganze Familie bald von Brian wissen und ihre Mutter würde wieder davon anfangen, dass sie bald heiraten und Kinder kriegen sollte, solange es noch nicht zu spät dafür war und dass sie etwas verpasste, wenn sie auf diese wunderbaren Erfahrungen verzichtete und Dominique würde wieder nur stumm nicken und sich unauffällig betrinken und sich fragen, warum ihre Familie sich eigentlich immer und immer wieder in ihre privaten Angelegenheiten mischen musste.

„In Ordnung", gab sich Dominique dennoch geschlagen, denn der Wunsch, Annie für sich zu haben war einfach viel zu groß. „Aber sag ihr nichts von Brian, okay? Wir haben uns erst einmal getroffen und er hat eine tote Frau und ein Baby und das ist alles nicht so einfach."

„Willst du nicht lieber etwas einfacheres für den Anfang?", fragte Louis vorsichtig und ließ sich neben seiner Zwillingsschwester auf die Sitzbank fallen. „Das klingt nach einem Haufen Probleme."

Dominique zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß. Aber er ist wirklich nett und er hat die richtigen Ansichten über Quidditch."

Louis lachte. „Na dann musst du ihn behalten. Wo findest du schon jemanden, der deiner verqueren Meinung über Quidditch zustimmt?"

„Hey!" Sie rammte ihm den Ellbogen in die Rippen. „Du hast doch keine Ahnung! Du hast mal auf die Cannons gewettet, dir ist nicht mehr zu helfen."

/-/

„Das hier ist doch klasse", meinte Victoire und hielt ein rotes Kleid aus glänzendem Stoff in die Höhe. „Das passt perfekt zu deiner Figur."

Dominique betrachtete es stirnrunzelnd. „Ist das nicht ein bisschen auffällig?"

Victoire schüttelte den Kopf. „Ach Quatsch. Du hast eine umwerfende Figur, wenn du sie nicht unter diesen unförmigen T-Shirts versteckst. Solche Kleider sind dazu da, das zu betonen, was du hast." Dominique schaute zweifelnd auf ihre kleinen Brüste. Sie waren nie sonderlich groß gewesen im Vergleich zu Victoires und Annies und durch das viele Training waren sie auch klein geblieben. Normalerweise störte es sie nicht, auf einem Besen war ein großer Busen sowieso eher hinderlich, aber in eleganter Abendgarderobe waren sie einfach nur deprimierend.

„Schau nicht so", forderte Annie und hakte sich bei Dominique unter. „Bei deiner Wespentaille wird niemand auf den Dekolleté achten. Und dein Po wird in den Kleidern enorm betont."

Misstrauisch betrachtete Dominique dieses angebliche Wunderwerk. Es war ungefähr so lang wie ihr schwarzes Kleid, wahrscheinlich genauso eng anliegend und ärmellos. Wenn man von ihren Brüsten absah, sah sie wahrscheinlich schon ganz gut aus in dieser Art von Kleid. Und das Oberteil war tatsächlich so designt, dass ihre Oberweite nicht auffiel.

„Wenn ihr meint", sagte sie dennoch unsicher und nahm Dominique das Kleid ab. Der Stoff fühlte sich super an. Also würde es zumindest nicht kratzig sein. Sie ging zur nächsten freien Umkleide, zog den Vorhang zu und ihr Sweatshirt über den Kopf, streifte ihre Jeans ab und schlüpfte schließlich in das Kleid. Der Reisverschluss war etwas komplizierter, deshalb nahm sie ihren Zauberstab zu Hilfe. Kritisch begutachtete sie sich in dem bodenlangen Spiegel.

„Ich weiß nicht", rief sie laut.

Eine Sekunde später wurde der Vorhang aufgezogen und Victoire und Annie steckten neugierig den Kopf in die Umkleide.

„Super", sagte Annie anerkennend. „Ich wusste, dass dein Hintern darin fantastisch aussehen wird."

Dominique drehte sich um, schaute über die Schulter und blickte dann prüfend in den Spiegel. Sah ganz passabel aus.

„Sexy", nickte Victoire und lachte. „Aber nicht so sexy, dass Mum einen Herzinfarkt bekommen würde." Annie hatte Victoire erzählt, dass Dominique ein paar neue Kleider für Familienveranstaltungen wollte. Es würde bestimmt noch ein paar Hochzeiten in den nächsten Jahren geben, zumindest Fred und Ellen, auf die Ankündigung wartete die Familie, seit die beiden mit Hogwarts fertig waren, und Lily würde bestimmt auch bald jemanden finden. Außerdem gab es immer mal wieder irgendeine Preisverleihung, an der sie teilnehmen musste und die Presse zog schon über sie her, weil sie immer das gleiche Kleid trug, ganz egal, wie gut es ausschaute.

„Sie wird so glücklich sein, dass ich mal was neues anziehe, dass ihr das gar nicht auffallen wird", lachte Dominique. Sie zog den Reisverschluss wieder herunter und warf einen Blick auf das Preisschild. War sogar ganz preiswert für diesen Stoff, vermutete sie. „Na schön, dann können wir ja gehen. Wie wäre es mit Mittagessen?"

Victoire und Annie tauschten einen Blick und schauten Dominique dann entsetzt an.

„Machst du Witze?", sagte Annie empört. „Wann kriegen wir dich schon mal in ein Kaufhaus? Wir haben noch mindestens zehn Kleider, die du anprobieren sollst. Alle stilvoll und sexy, keine Sorge."

Sie drückten ihr eine Reihe roter, blauer, schwarzer und irgendwie gemusterter Kleider in die Hand und quetschten sich auf die kleine Sitzbank in der Umkleide, um ihr dabei zuzuschauen, wie sie sie anzog. Sie hatte gar keine andere Wahl. Aber die beiden hatten wirklich Recht und einen guten Geschmack und sie sah in jedem der Kleider umwerfend aus. Meistens erkannte sie sich kaum. Annie hatte auch ein oder zwei Stücke ausgesucht, die definitiv zu kurz waren, um sie in Anwesenheit ihrer Familie zu tragen. Bestimmt hatte sie gedacht, dass sie Brian damit beeindrucken konnte. Vielleicht würde er das auch sein. Steven war es ganz bestimmt, so wie er auf ihr schwarzes Kleid angesprungen war. Das erinnerte sie daran, dass sie dringend noch neue Unterwäsche kaufen musste. Aber das konnte sie ihnen schlecht auf die Nase binden, das musste sie ein andermal machen. Sie würde einfach die Verkäuferin fragen, was gut aussah.

Letzten Endes entschloss sie sich, alle Kleider zu kaufen. Es würde sie ein kleines Vermögen kosten, aber sie hatte das Geld und es war vielleicht wirklich nicht schlecht, sich einmal etwas sexier zu fühlen. Und Brian wäre auch beeindruckt.

„Merlin, ich wünschte, ich wäre noch so dünn wie du", seufzte Annie sehnsüchtig und starrte auf Dominiques Taille. „Ich hasse meine Schwangerschaftsstreifen." Dominique zuckte mit den Schultern. Annie war vielleicht nicht mehr so dünn wie früher, aber sie war zufrieden und hatte ein Baby, das sie liebte, das war doch wichtiger als Größe sechsunddreißig. „Ihr Veelas habt wirklich einen unfairen Vorteil."

Victoire verdrehte die Augen. „So toll ist es auch nicht immer, wenn dir alle Jungs hinterhersabbern und sich nur für dein Aussehen interessieren anstatt für das, was du zu sagen hast."

Dominique hatte keine Ahnung, wovon Victoire sprach. Sie war schon immer überzeugt gewesen, dass das Veela-Gen einfach an ihr vorbeigegangen war und nur Louis beeinflusst hatte. Die Jungen hatten sie nie so angesehen wie Victoire, aber sie hatte auch nie Interesse an ihnen gehabt, also hatte das die Veela in ihr wahrscheinlich beeinflusst.

Ein dümmliches Lächeln erschien auf Victoires Gesicht und Dominique wusste sofort, woran ihre große Schwester dachte. „Gut, dass Ted anders ist. Er will immer hören, was ich zu sagen habe."

„Kein Wunder, er hat siebzehn Jahre lang ja auch nur einen Freund in dir gesehen und niemanden, mit dem er ins Bett gehen würde." Ted und Victoire waren Ewigkeiten befreundet gewesen, bevor sie bemerkt hatten, dass sie vielleicht auch Interesse an Sex miteinander haben könnten. Victoire hatte das ganze kitschiger ausgedrückt, aber im Grunde ging es doch nur darum.

Victoire verdrehte die Augen. „Vielleicht schaut jemand ja auch bei dir mal ein zweites Mal hin, wenn du eins von den Kleidern anziehst", sagte sie schnippisch.

„Als ob es darum ginge", schnaubte Dominique und wandte sich schnell ab, um ihr T-Shirt anzuziehen, damit die anderen ihre geröteten Wangen nicht sahen. "Ich hab nur keine Lust mehr, zum siebten Mal in Folge von der Hexenwoche fertig gemacht zu werden, weil ich anscheinend Alzheimer und deshalb vergessen habe, ein neues Kleid anzuziehen." Vielleicht würde sie auch zwei neue Kleider übereinander anziehen, um ihnen zu zeigen, dass sie durchaus mehr als ein Kleid hatte. Mal sehen, was diese Modefritzen dazu sagen würden!

„Solange sie nicht vergessen, deine Siegesquote zu erwähnen, ist es dir doch scheißegal", erwiderte Victoire. „Wenn du keinen kennen lernen willst, bitte. Ist vielleicht sogar besser. Quidditch wird immer deine Nummer eins sein. Du bist ohne sowieso glücklicher."

Dominique lachte. „Vielen Dank! Endlich hast du's verstanden. Kein Mann kommt an Quidditch ran." Solange die Männer das verstanden, war alles wunderbar.

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: **Falls ihr sehen wollt, was Dominique bei ihrem Shopping-Trip so alles gekauft hat, dann folgt diesem Link: post/104834517483/feels-like-home-kapitel-10


	11. Dezember: Routine

**11\. Dezember: Routine**

„Bist du in all diesen Läden Stammkunde?", fragte Dominique verwirrt, nachdem der Kellner ihr den Stuhl zurechtgerückt, Brian mit Namen angesprochen und ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass sein Lieblingswein bereits unterwegs war. Das war jetzt schon das vierte Restaurant, in dem sie sich trafen. Eines vornehmer als das andere und jeder Kellner schien Brian und seine Wünsche zu kennen. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie bald mal etwas anderes zusammen machen würden, als nur in Sternerestaurants zu essen, denn allmählich gingen ihr die neuen Kleider aus. Und Brian wirkte wie jemand, den es stören würde, wenn sie zu häufig das gleiche Kleid anzog.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hab häufig Geschäftsessen und die Kunden bevorzugen diese Läden. Ich weiß, dass das Essen gut ist. Ist es doch, oder?", fragte er besorgt.

Dominique nickte. „Ja, natürlich. Super. Aber ich kann mich nicht ständig mit diesem Zeug vollstopfen, sonst wiege ich irgendwann eine Tonne und die Trainer werfen mich aus dem Team."

Brian lachte. „Du? Wo du so viel trainierst? Du hast doch bestimmt seit Jahren kein Gramm zugenommen."

Dominique lachte. „Da hast du wirklich keine Ahnung. Gerade jetzt zur Weihnachtszeit ist es besonders gefährlich. Meine Familie backt so umwerfende Plätzchen." Erst vorgestern hat ihre Großmutter ihr ein großes Packet voller Plätzchen geschickt und ein Drittel war schon weg. Ganz zu schweigen von den Backkünsten ihrer Mutter. Nach Weihnachten musste sie immer zwei Wochen Diät machen, um in Form zu bleiben. Aber das war es wert.

„Oh" Brian schaute sie enttäuscht an. „Wenn du lieber nicht hier essen möchtest …"

„Nein, nein", beeilte Dominique sich zu sagen, „jetzt sind wir schon mal hier, jetzt essen wir auch. Ich meine nur, wir könnten auch mal was anderes machen als nur Essen zu gehen. Einen Film sehen oder sowas. Vielleicht mal in den Park gehen." Irgendetwas, wo ihr hinterher nicht ihre Füße von den viel zu hohen Schuhen schmerzten und sie nicht eine halbe Stunde lang mit Eyeliner und Wimperntusche zu kämpfen hatte. „Wir können auch mal mit deiner Tochter spazieren gehen oder so, es muss nicht immer so aufwendig sein."

„Wirklich?", fragte er überrascht. „Du möchtest Laurie kennen lernen?"

„Wieso nicht?" Die Kleine gehörte doch zu seinem Leben. Falls sie sich noch öfter mit ihm traf, wäre es gut zu wissen, was für ein kleiner Teufel sie war. Und laut Annie war er ein toller Vater. Vielleicht würde ihr das ja helfen, sich in Brian zu verlieben. Denn bisher war er zwar ganz nett, aber mehr auch nicht. Und sie konnte einfach nicht damit aufhören, mit Steven ins Bett zu gehen, wenn er bei ihr auftauchte. Was er nach jedem ihrer Verabredungen mit Brian tat. Und jedes Mal war schärfer und besser als das Mal davor. Es war schrecklich, dass sie nicht einfach aufhören konnte.

„Okay", erwiderte Brian erfreut. „Gut. Nächstes Wochenende, wäre das okay? Wir könnten in den Park gehen. Vielleicht liegt genug Schnee zum Schlittenfahren. Das würde Laurie bestimmt gefallen. Letztes Weihnachten war sie gerade erst zwei Monate alt, da hab ich sie von Schnee ferngehalten. Sie wird begeistert sein." Er strahlte sie glücklich an.

Dominique lächelte. So überschwänglich hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen. Und Schnee war toll, wenn sie nicht gerade in einem Schneesturm spielen musste, da konnte man eigentlich gar nichts falsch machen. „Klingt gut", stimmte sie zu und nippte an dem Wein, den der Kellner in der Zwischenzeit eingeschenkt hatte.

„Ein exzellenter Jahrgang, nicht wahr?", fragte Brian lächelnd. Dominique nickte, auch wenn sie keine Ahnung hatte. Für sie schmeckte das kaum anders als das Billigzeug aus dem Supermarkt. „Was hältst du von Fisch? Der passt perfekt zu Weißwein. Die Forelle ist hier sehr gut, oder der proschierte Barsch." Sie nickte wieder und überließ es ihm, dem Kellner seine komplizierte Bestellung zu übermitteln. Sie schlug die Beine übereinander und trank einen großen Schluck. Sie wünschte, sie hätte flachere Schuhe angezogen. Und einen Pullover. Dieses Restaurant war viel zu kalt für jemanden in einem kurzen Kleid ohne Ärmel. Es war so verdammt unfair, dass Männer Anzug und Hemd tragen konnten und richtig warm eingepackt waren, während die Frauen so viel Haut wie möglich zeigen mussten und sich nebenher den Arsch abfroren. Aber sie würde sich nicht beschweren. In Brians Gegenwart fühlte sie sich immer so erwachsen und erwachsene Frauen beschwerten sich nicht. Sie hätte schließlich auch etwas anderes anziehen können. Wenn sie in den Park gingen, würde sie sich in jedem Fall so dick einpacken, dass sie auch am Nordpol überwintern konnte.

Sie lächelte, als Brian sie erwartungsvoll anschaute und nickte, als er fragend eine Augenbraue hob. Was hatte er gesagt? Egal, wird schon nicht so wichtig gewesen sein.

„Ich bin wirklich gerne mit dir zusammen, Dominique", sagte er und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so einfach sein würde, wieder jemand Neuen kennen zu lernen. Ich dachte, es würde unangenehm und kompliziert sein und ich würde an Frauen geraten, die überhaupt nicht zu mir passen." Davon konnte sie ein Lied singen. „Aber du verstehst mich und du bist witzig und du bist außerdem noch eine meiner Lieblingsspielerinnen. Besser hätte es doch gar nicht laufen können." Er strahlte sie an. Zögerlich erwiderte sie sein Lächeln. Hoffentlich steigerte er sich nicht zu sehr hinein. Sie waren doch noch in der Kennenlernphase.

Einen Moment später stellte der Kellner eine Vorspeise auf den Tisch und sie wandte den Blick ab, dankbar für die Unterbrechung. Ein Teller voller Schnecken stand vor ihr. Das hatte er sie vorhin wahrscheinlich gefragt.

„Köstlich, nicht wahr?" Anerkennend musterte er die kleinen Tierchen, die wohl anregend zubereitet worden waren.

Dominique ergriff eine und steckte sie in den Mund. Sie nickte. Er hatte wirklich Glück, dass sie zur Hälfte eine Französin war. Nicht jeder konnte sich für Escargot begeistern. Aber er hatte Recht, denn diese hier waren wirklich fantastisch.

/-/

Zwei Stunden später kletterte sie schwankend aus ihrem Kamin. Ihre Schuhe hatte sie wohlweißlich vorher ausgezogen, sonst wäre sie jetzt schon der Länge nach hingefallen. Vielleicht hätte sie nicht so viel von dem Wein trinken sollen, aber der Kellner hatte immer wieder nachgeschenkt und mit jedem Schluck hatte das Zeug besser geschmeckt. Am Ende war sie so beschwipst gewesen, dass sie sich wahrscheinlich beim disapparieren zersplintert hätte. Aber Brian, ganz der Gentleman, hatte sie zum nächsten Kamin mit Flohnetzwerkanschluss gebracht und dafür gesorgt, dass sie sicher nach Hause kam. Sie hatte versucht, sich mit einem Kuss zu bedanken, aber nur seine Wange getroffen und nicht seinen Mund, auf den sie eigentlich gezielt hatte. War wahrscheinlich auch besser so, sie wollte es schließlich langsam angehen lassen. Brian konnte unmöglich nur eine Affäre sein. Aber sobald bei ihnen das körperliche hinzukam, würde sie aufhören müssen, Steven zu sehen. Sie konnte unmöglich mit zwei Männern ins Bett gehen, ganz egal, wie unwichtig der Sex mit Steven auch war. Doch sie wusste ja noch gar nicht, ob das mit Brian darauf hinauslaufen würde. Außerdem war er noch nicht lange Witwer und er musste sich noch daran gewöhnen, sich mit jemand neuem zu treffen. Nein, je langsamer das zwischen ihnen lief, desto besser. So konnte sie die letzten Male mit Steven noch genießen. Wer weiß, wie gut Brian im Bett sein würde.

Sie schmiss ihre Handtasche auf die Couch, ließ die Schuhe auf den Boden fallen und versuchte, den Reißverschluss ihres Kleides zu öffnen, was ihr nach ein bisschen verrenken auch gelang. Sie wankte in ihr Schlafzimmer, während sie die Träger des Kleides über ihre Arme gleiten ließ und stieg ohne viel Federlesen aus dem blauen Stück Stoff. Sie ließ es auf dem Teppich vor ihrem Bett liegen. Mit einer Hand hakte sie ihren neuen Spitzen-BH auf und warf ihn neben ihr Kleid. Morgen würde sie sich um alles kümmern. Einen Moment später warf sie sich nur noch mit ihrem Slip bekleidet auf ihre weiche Matratze. Sie seufzte glücklich und schloss entspannt die Augen, während sie sich die Decke bis zum Bauchnabel hochzog. Ihr Bett war mollig warm und sie kuschelte sich in die Kissen.

Nach ein paar Sekunden legte sich ein nackter Arm über ihren Oberkörper. „Ich dachte schon, du kommst nicht mehr", hörte sie Stevens schlaftrunkene Stimme dicht an ihrem Ohr. Sie drehte den Kopf und streifte mit ihren Lippen seine Nase.

„Das hättest du wohl gerne", murmelte sie müde und rutschte näher an seinen warmen Körper.

„Hätte ich nicht", erwiderte er gähnend und lehnte den Kopf an ihre Schulter.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief sie ein.

**TBC…**


	12. Dezember: Eifersüchtig

**12\. Dezember: Eifersüchtig**

Der Tag im Park verlief ziemlich gut. Es hatte kaum geschneit, aber Laurie war begeistert von der Schaukel. Ihr Lachen war herzallerliebst und sie war ein wirklich niedliches Baby, mit großen braunen Kulleraugen und dunkelblonden Locken. Annie hatte Recht gehabt, man musste Brian nur ein paar Minuten mit seiner Tochter sehen und es war offensichtlich, wie sehr er sie liebte. Sie war die Nummer eins in seinem Leben und es war wirklich schön mit anzusehen, wie glücklich er war, wenn sie ihn Dada nannte. Aber Dominique hatte schon viele Väter gesehen, die absolut verliebt in ihre Kinder waren, angefangen bei Onkel Ron und Louis bis hin zu Scorpius, der unzählige Bilder davon hatte, wie seine Tochter Diana am Daumen nuckelte. Es war nichts Besonderes und es brachte sie auch nicht dazu, sich Hals über Kopf in ihn zu verlieben, so wie sie gehofft hatte.

Dennoch war es ein schöner Tag gewesen und sie freute sich, dass sie endlich einmal flache Schuhe in Brians Gegenwart tragen konnte. Er küsste sie zum Abschied auf die Wange und wünschte ihr viel Glück bei ihrem nächsten Spiel.

Am Abend traf sie sich in London mit Siobhan und ihrer neuen Freundin Cosima im Drachenauge in der Winkelgasse. Die Bar war nicht gerade das hochkarätigste, was die Zauberwelt zu bieten hatte, aber sie konnten sich billig volllaufen lassen, was man mit Feuerwhiskey sowieso besser konnte als mit teurem Wein.

„Also diese Saison läuft es ja fantastisch für euch", sagte Siobhan anerkennend und hob prostend ihr Glas in die Höhe. „Abgesehen von dem Spiel mit diesem Versager, wo du nicht dabei warst … Wieso eigentlich nicht? Die Zeitungen haben kaum was gesagt. Wollten sie diesem Idioten eine Chance geben?"

Dominique schüttelte den Kopf und kippte ihren Whiskey hinunter. „Im Training hat mich ein Klatscher am Kopf getroffen. Ich hatte zwei Tage so höllische Schmerzen, dass ich kaum geradeaus gehen konnte. Curtis war mein direkter Ersatz. Sie hatten keine Wahl." Aber wer weiß, wie lange das noch so bleiben würde. Nach seiner miserablen Leistung, durch die er den Gegnern den Sieg geradezu geschenkt hatte, war er unglaublich unsicher im Training geworden. Er verfehlte die einfachsten Schnatze und hatte gegen sie nicht die geringste Chance, selbst dann nicht, als sie gefährliche Manöver wegen ihres Kopfes noch vermieden hatte. Lou war nicht gerade zuversichtlich, was seine Karriere betraf, wenn er es nicht schaffte, mit dem Druck klar zu kommen. Und im Moment zählte jeder Punkt, deshalb wurde Dominique für jedes Speil aufgestellt. Und dank ihr hatten sie jedes einzelne gewonnen.

Im Grunde genommen war es sogar ein Glücksfall gewesen, dass sie sich verletzt hatte, denn so hatte sie sich wieder auf die Grundlagen besonnen. Sie hatte sich darauf konzentriert, kein unnötiges Risiko einzugehen, um nicht wieder diese schrecklichen Kopfschmerzen hervorzurufen und sich auf ihre Erfahrung verlassen. Sie hatte genau gewusst, wie sich der Schnatz verhalten würde und war immer zur Stelle gewesen. Zielsicher war der Schnatz in ihre Hand geflattert.

Mittlerweile hatten die Kestrels sogar einen kleinen Vorsprung auf ihre nächsten Verfolger herausgearbeitet und wenn es so weiterging, würden sie zum zweiten Mal in Folge Herbstmeister der britischen Quidditchliga sein. Vielleicht würden sie nächsten Mai auch endlich den Titel holen.

„Na hoffentlich spielt der nicht nochmal", erwiderte Siobhan kopfschüttelnd. „So wie der sich am Besen festgeklammert hat, hätte man meinen können, er hat Höhenangst."

Dominique lachte lautstark. „Ich weiß nicht mal, warum der überhaupt bei uns spielt. Da gibt's viel größere Talente."

„Seine Familie soll viel Geld haben", erwiderte Siobhans Freundin Cosima verschwörerisch. „Mein Bruder ist Investmentberater und hat mir erzählt, dass das Verließ der Familie so vollgestopft war, dass sie ein zweites aufmachen mussten. Wenn er wirklich so unbegabt ist, dann würde es mich nicht wundern, wenn da nicht ein bisschen was von dem Gold den Besitzer gewechselt hat."

„Hoffentlich nicht", erwiderte Dominique entsetzt. Thomas war ein viel zu integrer Trainer, um sich bestechen zu lassen und das Management war ihr auch als sehr fair erschienen. Außerdem brauchten sie kein Geld, sie hatten genug Einnahmen durch die Kartenverkäufe, Werbung und das Franchise der Kestrels. „Bevor er in dem Spiel dabei war, war er eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht", sagte sie der Fairness halber. „Nicht so gut wie ich, natürlich, aber ich war auch nicht so sicher, als ich angefangen habe mit dem Profiquidditch. Es ist was völlig anderes als in Hogwarts. Man unterschätzt den Druck." Es war nicht einmal so sehr der Druck der Trainer oder des Teams oder der Zuschauer, sondern der Druck, den man sich selbst machte. Sie hatte unbedingt beweisen wollen, dass niemand einen Fehler gemacht hatte, sie in die Mannschaft zu holen und für ein Spiel aufzustellen, und wollte zeigen, dass sie allen Erwartungen gerecht werden konnte. Als Jäger oder Treiber war es wahrscheinlich etwas einfacher, damit klar zu kommen, weil man sofort in das Spiel einstieg und die antrainierten Züge anwandte, aber als Sucher war man ganz auf sich allein gestellt, allein mit seinen Gedanken, fixiert darauf, alles andere soweit auszublenden, damit man einen kleinen Ball fand, der überall sein konnte. Nicht jeder konnte das, egal, wie gut er in der Schule gewesen war. Curtis gehörte anscheinend dazu. Nicht, dass es Dominique viel ausmachen würde, wenn er aus der Mannschaft geworfen wurde. Man konnte es sich nur leisten, so überheblich und arrogant zu sein, wenn man wirklich so gut war, wie man behauptete. Und er war das nicht. Außerdem gingen ihr seine höhnenden Kommentare, was ihr Alter betraf, immer mehr auf die Nerven. Ihn konnte sie allemal schlagen.

„Genug von diesem Armleuchter!", erwiderte Siobhan und forderte eine neue Runde Shots an. „Du schickst mir doch zwei Karten fürs Finale nächsten Mai, oder?"

Dominique verdrehte lachend die Augen. „Du nutzt doch nur schamlos aus, dass wir beinahe was miteinander gehabt hätten, um Freikarten aus mir rauszuleiern! Ich hab schon alle meiner Familie versprochen, tut mir Leid. Du wirst dir selbst welche kaufen müssen." Sie hatte so schon mehr als genug draufbezahlt, um ihre Familie zu den Spielen zu kriegen, sie hatte absolut keine Karten mehr übrig.

Cosimas Augen wurden groß. „Ihr hattet mal was miteinander? Und du sagst mir nichts?" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute Siobhan wütend an.

Dominique schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider nicht. Ich hab's versucht, aber ich bin nicht lesbisch. Nicht mal bisexuell. Du kannst froh sein, dass du sie hast. Ich hab so jemanden noch nicht gefunden."

Siobhan küsste Cosima auf die Wange, die ihren Blick unsicher erwiderte. „Es war nur ein Kuss, Liebes, und der konnte dir nicht das Wasser reichen."

„Hey!", beschwerte Dominique sich. „Ich kann ausgezeichnet küssen! Bisher hat sich noch nie jemand beschwert!"

„Dann müssen die alle sehr geringe Ansprüche haben, Nic", konterte Siobhan und unterstrich ihr Argument mit einem sehr beeindruckenden Zungenkuss mit Cosima. Ein paar umstehende Männer pfiffen anerkennend und laut und mindestens zwei boten sich für einen flotten Dreier an. Dominique verdrehte die Augen. Siobhan warf den beiden Typen einen abschätzenden Blick zu und griff Cosima an den Hintern. „Nicht mal in euren kühnsten Träumen, Jungs", wies sie sie ab. „Männer sind doch alle gleich", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd zu Dominique. „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich mich mit ihnen nicht mehr als nötig herumschlagen muss."

„Manche sind gar nicht so schlecht", wandte Dominique ein. Sicher, James würde sofort anfangen zu sabbern bei dem Gedanken an einen flotten Dreier, aber Ted hatte nur Augen für Victoire, Scorpius würde alles für Rose tun und von Annie und Louis wurde einem schlecht, wenn man sich länger in ihrer Gegenwart aufhielt.

„Nur bin ich denen leider noch nicht begegnet", bedauerte Siobhan und schaute Dominique flehentlich an. „Und du kannst wirklich keine Karten besorgen?"

„Nicht zum letzten Spiel der Saison. Für Februar oder März vielleicht, wenn wir gegen die Cannons spielen, da haben wir immer welche übrig, aber die entscheidenden Spiele …"

„Da hab ich wirklich gehofft, dass du bessere Beziehungen hast."

„Ach leck mich doch!", erwiderte Dominique grinsend. „Du hast jetzt eine reiche Freundin, soll sie dir doch die Karten besorgen."

Cosima lachte. „Mein Bruder ist Investmentberater, aber ich bin Verkäuferin in einer Apotheke, Karten für so ein Spiel kann ich mir nur leisten, wenn ich sie gewinnen würde."

Dominique seufzte. „Ich sag euch was, wenn ihr mich noch weiter abfüllt, dann habt ihr mich in einer halben Stunde wahrscheinlich so weit, dass ich euch die Karten von meinen Großeltern gebe." Ihre Großmutter hatte nicht viel übrig für Quidditch und ihr Großvater würde ohne Probleme auf das Spiel verzichten. Er sah es sich sowieso lieber im Fernsehen an.

Siobhan und Cosima schauten sich triumphierend an und gaben sich eine High Five. Dominique lachte und kippte einen weiteren Drink hinunter. „Ihr seid unmöglich!"

Siobhan lehnte sich zu ihr hinüber und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Deshalb hast du uns ja auch so gern."

„Wohl war", seufzte Dominique. Mit den netten Menschen konnte sie nur selten etwas anfangen. Annie war da die einzige Ausnahme. Vielleicht war sie deshalb noch nicht in Brian verliebt. Der Mann war einfach viel zu nett.

Ein altes Lied von den Schwestern des Schicksals tönte durch die Bar und ehe Dominique sich's versah, war sie von Siobhan und Cosima auf die Tanzfläche gezerrt worden. Sie lachten laut und bewegten sich im Takt zur Musik. Cosima und Siobhan eng umschlungen, während Dominique einfach die Augen schloss und wild herumhüfte. Tanzen war nicht gerade ihre Stärke, aber hier waren sowieso alle viel zu betrunken, um etwas Anständiges zustande zu bringen.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, gefror ihr allerdings das Blut in den Adern. Die Menge hatte sich etwas geteilt und sie sah einen Hinterkopf, der ihr bekannt vorkam. Sehr bekannt. So bekannt, dass sie ihn unter hundert anderen erkennen würde. Das an sich war ja noch nicht schlimm, aber sie würde am liebsten die Hände, die auf dem fraglichen Hinterkopf lagen, abhacken und jeden langen glitzernden Fingernagel einzeln ausreißen.

Wie konnte Steven es wagen, mit einer anderen so eng umschlungen zu tanzen? Und das war nicht nur tanzen, die Frau hatte ihre Zunge ja so tief in seinem Mund, dass sie seine Mandeln untersuchen konnte.

„ALLES IN ORDNUNG?", brüllte Siobhan Dominique ins Ohr.

Dominique nickte abwesend. Sie würde ihn umbringen! Sie würde ihn fertig machen! Dieses Arschloch würde sich wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein, wenn sie mit ihm fertig war! „WAS MACHST DU DENN DA, DOMINIQUE?", rief Cosima entsetzt. Dominique spürte eine Hand auf ihrem Arm und schaute überrascht nach unten. Sie hielt ihren Zauberstab fest umklammert und Siobhan drückte ihr Handgelenk in Richtung Boden. Sie konnte sich gar nicht erinnern, ihren Zauberstab überhaupt gezogen zu haben.

Sie hob den Kopf und schaute direkt in Stevens vor Überraschung geweiteten Augen. Er hauchte ihren Namen und befreite sich einen Moment später aus der Umklammerung der Blondine, die tatsächlich wie Lilys Freundin Candy aussah. Sekunden später kämpfte er sich durch die Menge und kam auf sie zu. „WAS MACHST DU HIER?", rief er anklagend und griff nach ihrem Arm, den Siobhan wieder losgelassen hatte. Die musterte Steven interessiert.

„ICH?! WAS MACHST DU HIER?! MIT IHR! ICH DACHTE, DU MAGST SIE GAR NICHT!" Die Musik war so laut, dass sie ihn kaum verstehen konnte. Außerdem pochte das Blut in ihren Ohren und sie konnte kaum klar denken, während sie versuchte zu entscheiden, welcher Fluch am besten wäre. Vielleicht einer, bei dem ihm alle Haare ausfielen.

„DU HAST DICH NICHT GEMELDET! UND SIE HATTE ZEIT!" Er zog sie Richtung Ausgang und stieß die Hintertür auf. Sie stolperten in die kalte Nachtluft und Dominique musste sich an der Backsteinwand des Hinterhofs festhalten, um nicht umzufallen.

„Und deshalb schnappst du dir gleich die nächste Frau, die nicht nein sagt!?", rief sie gekränkt und schlang die Arme um sich. Es war viel kälter, als sie gedacht hatte und sie hatte nur ein dünnes Top an, von dem Siobhan begeistert war. Wenigstens trug sie dicke Jeans und Stiefel, sonst wäre sie schon erfroren. „Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr euch noch trefft!"

„Tun wir gar nicht!", widersprach Steven und zog seine Lederjacke aus. „Sie hat plötzlich angerufen und gefragt, ob ich schon was vorhabe. Hatte ich nicht, hätte ich nein sagen sollen?"

„Du hättest sie nicht küssen müssen!" Tränen der Wut traten in ihre Augen und sie rubbelte ihre Unterarme warm. Sie zuckte zusammen, als er ihr plötzlich seine Jacke um die Schultern legte. Unwillkürlich zog sie den Stoff enger um ihren Körper und bemühte sich, nicht den Geruch seines Aftershaves einzuatmen, der an der Jacke hing. Es war unmöglich. „Ich meine, hast du diese Fingernägel gesehen? Damit könnte sie dir die Augen auskratzen!"

„Denkst du, das weiß ich nicht?", sagte er augenverdrehend. „Was glaubst du denn, warum ich sie so an mich gedrückt habe? Damit die Dinger von meinem Gesicht weg sind!"

„Red' doch keinen Scheiß!" Sie zitterte vor Wut und Kälte und würde ihm am liebsten eine reinhauen. „Ich will dich nicht davon abhalten, eine praktisch Minderjährige flachzulegen. Viel Spaß! Pass nur auf, dass du morgen nicht ausversehen beschnitten aufwachst! Wenn dein Schwanz dann überhaupt noch da ist!"

Steven schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist ja total betrunken", sagte er. „So verzweifelt bin ich wirklich nicht, dass ich mit ihr schlafen würde!" Enttäuscht schaute er sie an. Sie schluckte und vergrub die Finger in seiner Jacke.

„Wieso bist du dann überhaupt mit ihr hier?", fragte sie leise. Ihre Wut war verschwunden und sie war einfach nur noch müde. Sie wollte nach Hause, in ihr Bett, die Decke über den Kopf ziehen und alles vergessen.

„Weil ich vergessen wollte, okay? Ich wollte einfach nicht mehr darüber nachdenken und ich dachte, dass es so geht!", fauchte er.

„Was denn?" Sie schniefte.

„Was denkst du denn?" Er atmete tief durch und zog sie an sich. Seine Lippen trafen ihre in einem stürmischen Kuss. Er schmeckte nach Erdbeerlipgloss und billigem Scotch. Sofort war ihre Wut wieder da und sie fuhr mit ihrer Zunge so lange über ihre Lippen, bis sie jedes bisschen Lipgloss erwischt hatte. Sie drückte sich an seinen warmen Körper und ließ ihre Hände auf seinem Hinterkopf liegen. „Du bist nicht die einzige, die sich mit anderen treffen kann!", warf er ihr aufgebracht vor. Seine Pupillen waren so groß, dass sie das Braun gar nicht mehr sehen konnte und seine Lippen waren geschwollen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und verschloss seinen Mund wieder mit ihrem. Sie wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, dass eine andere ihn geküsst und berührt hatte. Sie wollte die einzige sein, die das heute Nacht tat und sie würde dafür sorgen, dass es auch so war. Sie vertiefte den Kuss und schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften, als sie spürte, wie er sie hochhob. Seine Jacke fiel ihr beinahe von den Schultern, nur seine Hände hielten sie davon ab.

„Bring mich zu dir", forderte sie ihn auf. „Hier ist es zu kalt." Unsicher schaute er sie an. „Bitte", flüsterte sie und fühlte sich völlig verzweifelt. Sie musste mit ihm zusammen sein, sonst würde sie völlig verrückt werden. Sie konnte nicht wieder in die Bar zurückgehen und zusehen, wie er mit einer anderen tanzte. Das konnte sie nicht, das würde sie nicht aushalten. Nicht jetzt, wo sie in seinen Armen war und sich an ihn klammerte, um nicht den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Sie brauchte ihn und sie wollte ihn und niemand sonst sollte ihn haben. „Bitte", wiederholte sie und schluckte.

Fest umklammerte er sie mit einem Arm. Er hob seine rechte Hand und strich mit den Fingerspitzen über ihre bebenden Lippen. Er atmete schwer und schloss die Augen. „In Ordnung", flüsterte er. Eine Sekunde später warf er sie auf sein Bett, zog ihr seine Jacke aus und küsste jeden Zentimeter Haut, den er finden konnte. Sie wand sich in seinen Armen und hoffte, dass diese Nacht nie zu Ende ging, dass er nie wieder eine andere anschauen würde, weil er jede Minute damit verbrachte, sie zu küssen.

/-/

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Dominique von der Morgensonne geweckt, die ihr ins Gesicht schien. Sie blinzelte und schob Stevens Arm zur Seite, der auf ihrem Bauch lag und sie am Atmen hinderte. Ihr Kopf dröhnte etwas und ihr Mund fühlte sich wahnsinnig pelzig an. Kein Wunder, nachdem sie so viel gebechert hatte letzte Nacht.

Stöhnend richtete sie sich auf und schwang die Beine über den Bettrand. Ihre Unterwäsche lag auf dem Teppich und sie zog sie an. Dann griff sie nach Stevens Schlafanzughemd und streifte es über. Es war warm genug in seiner Wohnung, dass sie ohne Hose nicht fror. Ihre Jeans war zu unbequem und seine Hosen waren ihr alle viel zu groß.

Sie warf einen Blick auf Steven, der den Kopf in seinem Kissen vergaben hatte und friedlich schlief und wankte in sein Badezimmer. Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie sich im Spiegel sah. Ihre Augen waren blutunterlaufen, ihre Haare klebten an ihrem Kopf und ihr ganzer Nacken war gerötet von seinen Bartstoppeln. Wenigstens hatte er dieses Mal auf Knutschflecke verzichtet. Sie hatte sich wirklich schon genug Neckereien von ihren Teammitgliedern über sich ergehen lassen müssen.

Im Medizinschrank hatte er immer ein paar Tränke gegen einen Kater und sie kippte einen davon hinunter. Danach putzte sie sich mit ihrer Zahnbürste die Zähne, um den schrecklichen Nachgeschmack zu vertreiben und schälte sie sich wieder aus den wenigen Kleidungsstücken und stellte sich so lange unter die Dusche, bis sie das ganze heiße Wasser verbraucht hatte. Seine Schuld, dass er nicht früher aufgestanden war und jetzt kalt duschen musste.

Doch nach diesem Prozedere fühlte sie sich endlich wieder halbwegs wie ein funktionierender Mensch und sie begab sich in die Küche, um nach etwas essbarem zu suchen. Steven kochte um einiges besser als sie und so standen die Chancen nicht schlecht, dass er mehr hatte als nur halbverschimmelten Toast, so wie sie. Tatsächlich hatte er alles da, um Spiegeleier, arme Ritter und gebratene Würstchen zuzubereiten und machte sich ans Werk.

Als sie gerade die Eier mit der Milch in einer Schüssel vermischte, klingelte ihr Handy. Ihre Handtasche lag aus irgendeinem Grund auf dem Küchentisch und sie fischte ihr Telefon heraus, ehe es zum dritten Mal zur Hymne der Kenmare Kestrels ansetzen konnte. Sie klemmte sich das Telefon zwischen Ohr und Schulter und weichte den Toast in der Schüssel an.

„Hallo?", fragte sie. „Mum?" Es gab kaum jemand anderen mit einem Telefon, der sie um die Uhrzeit an einem Sonntagmorgen anrufen würde. Und sie hatte vergessen, aufs Display zu schauen.

„Ach, wie schön, dass du auch noch lebst", sagte eine anklagende Stimme.

„Mum?" Dominique runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und schmiss den Toast in die Pfanne zu den Würstchen, die darin schon brutzelten.

„Nein, hier ist nicht deine Mutter", sagte die Frau am anderen Ende genervt. „Hier ist eine gute Freundin, die extra den weiten Weg aus Dublin hierhergekommen ist, um Zeit mit dir zu verbringen, und die du ohne ein Wort in einer schäbigen Bar einfach hast stehen lassen, ohne dich zu verabschieden! Du hättest tot sein können!"

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Wenn du dir solche Sorgen gemacht hättest, dann hättest du schon viel früher angerufen", lachte sie und überlegte, in was sie die Spiegeleier zubereiten sollte. Steven hatte nur eine Pfanne und die benutzte sie schon für den Toast und die Würstchen.

„Ich bitte dich, ich hab erst nach einer Stunde gemerkt, dass du wahrscheinlich nicht mehr kommst." Dominique lachte und schaute unter der Spüle, ob sie noch eine andere Pfanne finden konnte. „Wir haben im Hinterhof nach dir gesucht, aber du warst nicht mehr da. Wär ich auch nicht gewesen, bei dem scharfen Typ!"

„Na so scharf ist der auch wieder nicht", murmelte Dominique und förderte triumphierend einen Wok zutage. Der würde bestimmt funktionieren! Die Herdplatte war zwar viel zu klein, aber das würde schon gehen.

„Ach bitte, wenn ich nicht lesbisch wäre, hätte ich den Typen schon längst abgeschleppt!", widersprach Siobhan. „Und? War er so gut im Bett wie er aussieht?", fragte sie dann neugierig.

Dominique schlug die Eier in den Wok und wendete den Toast. Sie war ein bisschen spät dran und er war von der einen Seite etwas verkohlt, aber das würde schon gehen. Die Würstchen sahen zumindest ganz gut aus und sie fischte sie aus der Pfanne. „Er war schon mal besser. Gestern war er viel zu betrunken." Sie war auch nicht so gut gewesen wie sonst, aber sie war sich sicher, dass sie jeden Gedanken an Candy aus seinem Kopf vertrieben hatte, so laut, wie er ihren Namen gerufen hatte.

„Du warst schon mal mit ihm im Bett? Wieso hast du das nicht erzählt? Du beschwerst dich doch immer nur, dass du mit lauter Nieten verabredet bist!"

Dominique seufzte. Sie hatte schon ein paar Wochen nicht mit ihr gesprochen und nur erwähnt, dass sie sich einmal mit Brian getroffen hatte, aber nicht mehr. Von Steven hatte sie niemandem etwas gesagt. „Ich kannte ihn schon in der Schule und wir haben in der letzten Zeit vielleicht ein oder zweimal Sex gehabt, mehr nicht. Er ist kein Typ für eine Beziehung und ich kann ihn eigentlich gar nicht ausstehen."

Siobhan lachte laut. „Ja, so hat das ausgesehen. Wenn ich dich davon nicht abgehalten hätte, hättest du sein Date doch vor allen Leuten verflucht! Und er hat dich mit den Augen ausgezogen, sobald er dich gesehen hat."

„Der Sex ist eben einfach ziemlich gut", erwiderte sie kleinlaut und kippte den Toast auf einen Teller. Er war überall gleichmäßig pechschwarz, wunderbar. Das hieß, dass er gut durch war.

„Er ist doch mehr als ziemlich gut", protestierte Steven, der plötzlich in der Tür erschienen war. Seine Haare waren völlig verwuschelt und er trug nur eine schwarze Boxershorts. Zufrieden stellte sie fest, dass dieses Mal sie einen Knutschfleck an seinem Hals hinterlassen hatte, dann konnte er wenigstens mal sehen, wie schwer es war zu versuchen, diese lästigen Dinger zu verstecken.

„Er ist ganz annehmbar, Schatz", erwiderte sie grinsend und erwiderte seinen Kuss.

„Da hast du gestern Nacht aber was ganz anderes gesagt", sagte er kopfschüttelnd und schlang die Arme um ihre Taille. „Oh Davies", sagte er mit hoher Stimme, „das ist die beste Nacht meines ganzen Lebens."

Siobhan lachte lautstark und Dominique verdrehte die Augen. „Erstens klingt meine Stimme ganz anders", sagte sie genervt und piekte ihn mit dem Kochlöffel in die Seite, „und zweitens hab ich so etwas nie gesagt." Es stimmte auch gar nicht, sie hatte schon weitaus schönere Nächte erlebt, auch mit ihm.

„Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte Siobhan. „Er klang ziemlich überzeugend."

„Ihr habt euch doch alle gegen mich verschworen", stöhnte sie. „Und da hab ich dir auch noch Frühstück gemacht, du kannst mich mal!"

Steven betrachtete mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen ihren verkohlten Toast. „Das nennst du Frühstück? Ich dachte, das wäre ein Versuch, mich zu vergiften."

Siobhan brach wieder in lautes Lachen aus und Dominique seufzte. „Ich melde mich später wieder", sagte sie schließlich zu ihr. „Grüß Cosima." Siobhan verabschiedete sich und Dominique legte auf und ließ das Handy auf die Arbeitsplatte fallen. Dann ergriff sie den Toast. „Der schmeckt fantastisch!" Sie biss hinein. Übertrieben laut machte sie „Mmm!", bevor sie den Toast wieder hochwürgte. „Schmeckt ja scheußlich", keuchte sie kopfschüttelnd.

Steven lachte und reichte ihr eine Wasserflasche. Sie trank einen großen Schluck und stellte sie wieder hin. Ehe sie es sich versah, drehte er sie zu sich um und küsste sie stürmisch. Er schmeckte nach Mintzahnpaste. Sie schlang die Arme um ihn und presste sich an ihn. Als er sein Schlafanzughemd aufzuknöpfen begann, hielt sie ihn auf. Überrascht schaute er sie an. Sie hatte ihn bisher noch nie aufgehalten.

„Ich hab mich hier eine Viertelstunde mit deinem Frühstück abgemüht, jetzt werden wir das verdammt noch mal auch essen!", sagte sie bestimmt. Sie drehte sich wieder um und fluchte leise. Das Spiegelei war als solches nicht mehr zu erkennen, sondern nur noch eine schwarze klebrige Masse.

„Du solltest wirklich nicht kochen, Weasley", sagte Steven liebevoll und strich über ihr Haar, während er das Chaos musterte, das sie in seiner Küche angerichtet hatte.

„Wenigstens hab ich die Küche nicht abgefackelt", murmelte sie defensiv. Ihrer Tante Hermine war das schon einmal passiert, als sie Eier hatte kochen wollen.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Er küsste sie auf die Wange, ließ sie los und griff nach dem Teller mit den Würstchen. Er setzte sich an den Küchentisch und biss in eines hinein. „Schmeckt ja gar nicht schlecht."

Sie verdrehte die Augen und ließ sich auf seinem Schoß nieder. Er schlang einen Arm wieder um sie und ließ sie mit dem anderen von seinem Würstchen abbeißen.

„Siehst du?", sagte sie triumphierend und schluckte. „Ich kann doch kochen!"

Er lachte. „Du hättest sie auch in die Mikrowelle geben können." Sie verdrehte die Augen. Er lehnte sich zu ihr und küsste sie erneut, langsam und zärtlich. Sie erschauderte. Jetzt schmeckte er nicht mehr nur nach Minze, sondern auch nach Würstchen. Merkwürdige Mischung. Dieses Mal hinderte sie ihn nicht daran, ihr Shirt aufzuknöpfen. Seine warmen Hände legten sich auf ihren flachen Bauch und fuhren langsam an ihrem Körper hinauf, bis er ihre Brüste erreichte. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und krallte sich mit ihren Fingernägeln in sein Schulterblatt. Seine Berührung war magisch. Wie machte er das nur? „Sind wir jetzt fertig mit frühstücken?"

Sie nickte hektisch. Sie warf ihren Kopf nach hinten, als auch seine Lippen ihre Brüste fanden.

Ihr Frühstück hatte sowieso scheiße geschmeckt.

**TBC...**


	13. Dezember: Valentinstag

**13\. Dezember: Valentinstag**

Und so ging es weiter in den nächsten Monaten. Sie spielte langsam wieder mit ihrer alten Selbstsicherheit und verlor lediglich zwei Spiele. Hin und wieder traf sie sich mit Brian zum Abendessen und manchmal ging sie auch mit ihm und seiner Tochter in den Park, doch er sagte immer, dass er sich dann nicht mit ihr unterhalten konnte, weil er sich zu sehr auf Laurie konzentrierte, und dass er es vorzog, mit ihr alleine zu sein. Einmal hatte sie ihn ins Kino geschleppt, aber er hatte nicht viel übrig für Muggelfilme, also blieb es wohl beim Essen. Laurie nahm allerdings viel Platz ein in seinem Leben, sodass er nicht viel Zeit für sie fand.

Ihr machte das allerdings nicht sonderlich viel aus, denn sie verbrachte viel Zeit mit Steven. Verabredet waren sie nur freitags, wo er nicht so lange arbeiten musste und sie sich häufig nach einem Donnerstagsspiel erholte oder Ablenkung vor einem Samstagsspiel brauchte (freitags wurde kein Quidditch gespielt, weil ein Zaubereiminister vor zweihundert Jahren freitags immer zum Pferderennen gegangen war und deshalb ein Gesetz eingeführt hatte, was Spiele an dem Tag verhinderte). Mehr und mehr trafen sie sich jedoch auch an anderen Tagen, wenn sie aus irgendeinem Grund in London war oder Annie ein Treffen abgesagt und sie zu viel Zeit hatte. Der Sex war immer noch so fantastisch wie am Anfang und wurde auch nicht langweilig. Er traf sich manchmal mit anderen Frauen, doch am Ende des Abends landete er jedes Mal in ihren Armen und beschwerte sich darüber, wie furchtbar die Verabredungen gewesen waren.

Weihnachten verbrachte sie wie jedes Jahr im Fuchsbau, wo sie endlich ihre Rache für das von James arrangierte Blind Date nehmen konnte. Ted hatte ihr mit Vergnügen einen Trank gemischt, der James' Haare neongrün färbte und erst nach drei Wochen seine Wirkung verlor und gegen den es kein Gegenmittel gab. Onkel George hatte ihr begeistert dabei geholfen, ihn James unterzujubeln (von ihr hätte er nie ein Getränk angenommen), da er wie jedes Jahr alle Getränke der volljährigen Familienmitglieder mit Feuerwhiskey verfeinerte. James hatte zehn Minuten entsetzt in den Spiegel gestarrt und alle Sprüche versucht, die ihm eingefallen waren. Er hatte es schließlich aufgegeben, als sein Haar auch noch angefangen hatte zu blinken und die nächsten Wochen eine Mütze getragen.

Seine neue Frisur hatte besonders bei Siobhan großen Anklang gefunden, da Anfang Januar ein Freundschaftsspiel zwischen England und Irland stattgefunden hatte. Die irischen Fans hatten sich gar nicht mehr eingekriegt, als sie seine Haare gesehen hatten und die Presse hatte ihn hochgelobt für seine Maßnahmen zur Völkerverständigung, also konnte er nicht einmal allzu wütend auf Dominique sein.

Zu Silvester war sie zu einer riesengroßen Party von den Kestrels eingeladen, die einen Muggelclub in London gemietet hatten. Jede Menge Freunde des Teams waren da, auch ehemalige Teammitglieder, Spieler anderer Mannschaften, ihr Cousin Fred, der für die Abteilung Magische Spiele und Sportarten arbeitete, und seine Freundin Ellen. Überrascht stellte sie fest, dass auch Steven auf der Party war. Er war mit einigen Spielern anderer Teams befreundet, die ihn eingeladen hatten. Sie versuchte, ihn zu ignorieren und Zeit mit ihren eigenen Freunden zu verbringen, aber sie sah ihn ständig, egal wo sie war, egal, wo er war. Immer suchte sie ihn in der Menge und wandte den Blick ab, sobald sie ihn gefunden hatte, weil ihr wieder einfiel, dass sie das eigentlich gar nicht wollte.

Doch sie konnte sich einfach nicht wehren, als er sich kurz vor Mitternacht fest entschlossen einen Weg durch die Menge bahnte, ihre Hand ergriff, sie an sich zog und so leidenschaftlich küsste, dass sie ihn am liebsten sofort mit nach Hause genommen hätte, was sie Stunden später schließlich auch tat, nachdem das letzte Feuerwerk verschossen und der letzte Alkohol getrunken worden war.

Der Januar ging genauso weiter, wie der Dezember geendet hatte. Sie traf sich vielleicht zwei Mal mit Brian, denn Laurie war ziemlich stark erkältet und er wollte sie nicht alleine lassen, selbst nachdem sie den Erkältungstrank genommen hatte. Sie verlor zwei Spiele, weil es so heftige Schneefälle gab, dass sie kaum die Hand vor Augen hatte sehen können. Ein Spiel hatte sieben Stunden gedauert und sie hatte die Nacht mit den stärksten Wärmezaubern belegt verbracht, die sie hatte finden können, während Steven versucht hatte, bei ihrem Zähneklappern zu schlafen. Am nächsten Morgen hatte er sich völlig übermüdet krank gemeldet und den Tag mit ihr im Bett verbracht.

Annies Eltern hatten David für eine Woche zu sich genommen und zwei Tage lang hatte Dominique ihre beste Freundin nur für sich gehabt. Es war herrlich gewesen. Sie waren zusammen ins Kino gegangen, hatten stundenlang über andere Familienmitglieder und ehemalige Mitschüler gelästert, ungesundes Junkfood gegessen und eine Schneeballschlacht gemacht.

Mehrfach war sie auch bei ihren Eltern zum Essen gewesen, denn dem Coq au Vin ihrer Mutter konnte sie beim besten Willen nicht widerstehen. Sie erwähnte, dass sie sich manchmal mit Brian traf, als ihre Mutter nicht aufhörte, sie mit Fragen nach ihrem Liebesleben zu löchern, und wünschte sich sofort, dass sie es nicht getan hätte, weil ihre Mutter beinahe außer sich war vor Begeisterung und ihn unbedingt kennen lernen wollte. Dominique hoffte, dass die Erklärung, dass sie es sehr langsam angehen wollten, weil Brian seine Frau vor nicht allzu langer Zeit verloren hatte (was ja auch stimmte), genug war, um sie eine Weile hinzuhalten.

Schwierig wurde es erst, als Brian und sie am Valentinstag essen gingen. Sie hatte normalerweise gar nichts übrig für diesen Tag, der doch eigentlich war wie jeder andere. Sie fand es lächerlich, dass Männer sich verpflichtet fühlten, an einem willkürlich gewählten Tag ihre Freundinnen und Frauen mit Geschenken, Blumen oder Schmuck zu überhäufen, um ihnen ihre Liebe zu demonstrieren. Wenn man sich schon etwas schenken wollte, warum dann nicht einfach so, an irgendeinem Tag, als Überraschung.

Doch Brian hatte unbedingt mit ihr essen gehen wollen und sie hatte schließlich nachgegeben und ihm gesagt, dass das sein Geschenk war. Sie wäre allerdings fast vom Stuhl gefallen, als er ihr nach dem Essen eine Schmuckschatulle überreichte, in der ein Diamantcollier war.

Mit offenem Mund starrte sie ihn an. „Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein …", sagte sie fassungslos. Das war ein Geschenk, das man seiner Frau zum zehnten Hochzeitstag machte, nicht einer Frau, die man seit ein paar Monaten zwanglos traf. Und wann sollte sie denn sowas tragen? Wenn sie bei der Queen zum Essen eingeladen war? Oder in die Oper ging? Beim Quidditch konnte sie es ja wohl schlecht anlegen, auch wenn es wahrscheinlich so sehr funkelte, dass es alle ihre Gegner blenden würde.

„Es ist wirklich keine große Sache", versicherte ihr Brian und strich lächelnd über ihre Hand. „Ich bin mit einem Juwelier befreundet, der hat mir einen Freundschaftspreis gemacht. Ich wollte dir nur eine kleine Freude machen, als Dank für die letzten Monate. Mein Leben ist wieder viel schöner geworden, seit ich dich getroffen habe."

Dominique schluckte und griff nach ihrem Weinglas. So konnte das nicht weitergehen. Sie bedeutete ihm sehr viel mehr als er ihr. Sie wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, ihm so etwas Wertvolles zu schenken. Sie hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass sie ihm anscheinend so wichtig war. So häufig sahen sie sich doch gar nicht, so viel Zeit verbrachten sie nicht miteinander. Sie sah ihn mehr als einen Freund und nicht als ihren Freund. Er war charmant, gut aussehend, nett und witzig, aber sie fühlte sich kaum zu ihm hingezogen. Zumindest nicht so, wie zu Steven, der sie manchmal nur ansehen musste, damit sie die Beherrschung verlor und sich auf ihn stürzte.

Aber vielleicht würde sich das bei Brian auch noch so entwickeln. Es war ja nicht so, als ob das bei Steven anfangs so gewesen wäre. Jahrelang hatten sie sich nur gestritten, ohne die Anziehungskraft, ohne den Sex. Bei Brian würde das schon noch was werden. Er schaute sie so hoffnungsvoll und glücklich an, da würde sie es eh nicht übers Herz bringen, ihm weh zu tun. Und das mit Steven … es war sowieso nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis das aufhören würde. So konnte es schließlich nicht ewig zwischen ihnen weitergehen.

Also sah sie Brian schließlich tief in die Augen, drückte seine Hand und sagte: „Danke. Für das Geschenk. Es ist wirklich sehr schön." Sie würde schon eine Gelegenheit finden, wo sie das verdammte Ding tragen konnte.

/-/

Als sie schließlich nach Hause kam und erschöpft aus ihren Schuhen stieg, rechnete sie fest damit, Steven in ihrer Wohnung zu finden. Er war nach fast jeder ihrer Verabredungen hier gewesen und hatte auf sie gewartet. Manchmal war das das Beste an den Treffen mit Brian gewesen, der unglaubliche Sex, den sie hinterher mit Steven gehabt hatte.

Aber heute war ihre Wohnung dunkel und kalt. Seufzend legte sie den Strauß Rosen und die Schmuckschatulle auf ihren Küchentisch. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs ging das Licht an. Sie ließ sich auf ihr Sofa fallen und schaltete missmutig den Fernseher an. Es lief gerade die Liveübertragung eines Quidditchspiels in Japan. Aber nicht die normale Fassung, sondern eine völlig bescheuerte, bei der Spieler Tore nur machen konnten, nachdem sie einen Parcours mit einem künstlichen Vulkan, einem Babydrachen, einem Wasserfall und einem Irrwicht durchquert hatten. Die Sucher flogen mit verbundenen Augen und mussten den Schnatz durch Hundebellen erkennen, das er von sich gab. Außerdem gab es keine Klatscher, die Treiber beschossen sich mit Glitzerkanonen. Es war total verrückt, aber unglaublich lustig. Steven hätte sich kaputtgelacht.

„Nicht mal Sex krieg ich zum Valentinstag", murmelte sie missmutig. Brian hätte vielleicht gewollt, aber der Babysitter konnte nicht so lange bleiben und Dominique hätte das Gefühl gehabt, für ihr Geschenk zu bezahlen, wenn sie mit ihm schlief. Und zu Steven wollte sie nicht gehen, wie eine völlig Verzweifelte. Bestimmt hatte er auch eine Verabredung und sie würde ihn am Ende noch mit einer anderen im Bett überraschen. Darauf konnte sie wirklich verzichten. Also schaute sie sich völlig alleine an, wie Japaner, über und über mit Glitzer bedeckt, durch einen Wasserfall flogen und dann von einem Irrwicht in Gestalt einer alten Oma mit Bratpfanne verfolgt wurden.

/-/

Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie in ihrem Bett auf, dicht gekuschelt an Steven, der sie mit einem leisen Lächeln auf den Lippen anstarrte.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie mit rauer Stimme und rieb sich gähnend die Augen.

„Als ich gekommen bin, hast du auf der Couch geschlafen und im Fernsehen ist Japanidditch gelaufen. Sah nicht sehr bequem aus, deshalb hab ich dich ins Bett gebracht. Und dir das Kleid ausgezogen. Damit es nicht zerknittert." Das wäre für das kurze rote Kleid wirklich nicht das Beste gewesen. Ihre Spitzenunterwäsche hatte er ihr allerdings gelassen und ihr nur ein T-Shirt übergezogen, so wie es sich anfühlte.

„Ich dachte, du kommst nicht mehr", erwiderte sie schulterzuckend. Er streifte mit seinen Lippen ihren Mund. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Ich wollte auch gar nicht, so wie du Valentinstage hasst, aber es war nach Mitternacht und ich hielt es für besser, nicht zu Hause zu sein, falls meine Verabredung auf die Idee kommen sollte, noch zu mir zu kommen." Er verdrehte die Augen und sie lachte.

„So schlecht können die Frauen doch gar nicht sein", sagte sie und strich ihm ein paar Haare aus der Stirn. Sie ließ die Hand in seinem Nacken liegen. „Deine Mutter kann doch nicht nur Psychopathen kennen. Meine Verabredungen waren zwar auch nicht immer der Renner, aber das lag nicht immer an den Männern …" Der Typ vom James war zwar schrecklich gewesen, aber das war ja auch beabsichtigt. Für Stan hatte sie leider das falsche Geschlecht gehabt und für Siobhan die falsche Orientierung, aber beide waren sehr nette Menschen. „Und Brian ist wirklich toll."

Steven verzog das Gesicht und rollte sich von ihr weg auf den Rücken. „Ja, der tolle Brian", murmelte er missmutig. „Schenkt dir sauteuren Schmuck, aber lässt dich am Valentinstag allein in deiner Wohnung vor dem Fernseher. Sehr romantisch."

„Das haben wir beide so gewollt", protestierte sie schwach und folgte ihm. Sie ließ die Arme auf seiner Brust liegen und stützte den Kopf auf ihnen ab. „Jetzt sei nicht beleidigt", sagte sie und küsste seine Brust, sein Kinn, seine rechte Wange, seine linke Wange, seine Stirn. „Es tut mir Leid, dass deine Verabredung nicht gut gelaufen ist."

Er schob die Hände unter ihr Shirt und spielte mit ihrem BH-Verschluss. „Lügnerin. Du freust dich doch, dass sie alle so mies laufen." Freuen war vielleicht übertrieben, aber sie hatte nichts dagegen, dass ihm keine der Frauen so gut gefiel, dass er sie wiedersehen wollte. Dann würde er gar keine Zeit mehr für sie haben.

„Ich freu mich nicht, wenn du unglücklich bist", sagte sie schließlich leise und küsste ihn mit geschlossenen Augen, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss drängend und öffnete ihren BH.

„Ich bin nicht unglücklich", versicherte er ihr und rollte sie auf den Rücken zurück. Er zog ihr das Shirt über den Kopf und sie streifte den BH ab. Einen Moment lang schaute er sie nur an, mit großen Augen, geweiteten Pupillen und einem Blick, bei dem ihr das Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Sie schloss die Augen und zog ihn zu sich herunter, bevor sie noch etwas sagte, was sie später bereuen würde.

Sie war auch nicht unglücklich. Wie konnte sie auch?

/-/

Eine halbe Stunde später putzte sie sich gerade die Zähne, als er sie fragte, was sie am neunzehnten vorhatte. Überrascht schaute sie ihn an und bemühte sich, nicht zu sabbern, als sie sah, dass er sich nach seiner Dusche gerade ein Handtuch umwickelte. Er sollte verboten sein, mit nassem nackten Oberkörper herumzulaufen.

„Wir haben den ganzen Tag Training und am Abend wollen wir was trinken gehen. Thomas' Frau hat vor ein paar Tagen ein Baby gekriegt und wir wollen darauf anstoßen." Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie sich nach so einem Intensivtraining Alkohol verdient hatten. „Wieso?" Sie spuckte die Zahnpasta ins Waschbecken und spülte sich mit Wasser den Mund aus.

„Nur so", erwiderte er schulterzuckend und griff nach ihrer Bürste, um sich durch die nassen Haare zu fahren.

Misstrauisch schaute sie ihn an. Sie kannte diesen Tonfall. Dieses betont beiläufige in seiner Stimme, als ob völlig egal war, was sie sagte, aber er zeitgleich aussah, als ob sie seine Eule getreten hätte, nachdem er ihre Antwort gehört hatte. „Ist an dem Tag was Besonderes?" Er hatte sie noch nie gefragt, ob sie etwas vorhatte. Normalerweise standen sie einfach vor der Tür des anderen und hofften, dass er da war. Nie hatten sie sich konkret verabredet, nicht mal zu Sex.

„Nicht wirklich", murmelte er und schlüpfte in seine Boxershorts. Er wandte ihr den Rücken zu.

Sie seufzte, legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und lehnte ihre Stirn gegen seinen Rücken. Er duftete himmlisch. „Was ist an dem Tag? Irgendwas mit der Arbeit?"

„Es ist wirklich nichts wichtiges", sagte er und griff nach seinem Pullover. Er zog ihn allerdings nicht an, sondern versteifte sich einfach nur. „Ich … ich hab nur Geburtstag und ich dachte, dass wir vielleicht … aber es ist egal, meine Familie gibt sowieso ein Essen und …"

Sie schluckte. Sie hatte völlig vergessen, dass er Geburtstag hatte. In Hogwarts hatte sie es gewusst, aber danach war es nicht mehr wichtig gewesen.

Er hatte ihren Geburtstag nicht vergessen und er hatte ihr etwas Wunderbares geschenkt. Es war nicht fair, wenn sie seinen einfach ignorierte. Aber sie konnte auch nicht ihre Mannschaft im Stich lassen und der ganze Tag war eine Pflichtveranstaltung.

Sie küsste ihn auf seine nackte Haut. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich das nicht einfach sausen lassen kann", sagte sie schließlich.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, trat schließlich einen Schritt vor und zog sich den Pullover über. „Schon okay, ich hab gar nicht gedacht, dass du Zeit hast, ich wollte nur mal fragen und …"

Er sah so traurig und enttäuscht aus, dass sie ihm beinahe versprochen hätte, zu schwänzen und den Tag mit ihm zu verbringen. Aber das konnte sie nicht. Quidditch war ihre Nummer eins. Nichts war so wichtig wie ihre Karriere, das hatte sie sich von Anfang an geschworen.

Stattdessen legte sie die Hand auf seine Wange und küsste ihn zärtlich. „Wie wäre es mit dem Tag danach? Hat deine Familie da auch was mit dir vor?" Er schüttelte stumm den Kopf. „Dann lass ich mir was einfallen, okay?" Irgendetwas, wo sie flache Schuhe tragen konnte. Sonst würden ihre Füße irgendwann noch abfallen.

Ein strahlendes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht und sie konnte nicht anders, als es zu erwidern. „Okay." Er küsste sie flüchtig auf die Lippen. „Klingt gut."

„Ich hol dich ab", versprach sie und zwinkerte ihm zu. Er grinste.

**TBC...**


	14. Dezember: Geburtstag

**14\. Dezember: Geburtstag**

Sie musste eine Verabredung mit Brian absagen, die sie völlig vergessen hatte, aber das war in Ordnung. Geburtstage gingen schließlich vor, das wusste jeder. Brian hatte auch gar nichts dagegen und gestand ihr, dass er wahrscheinlich sowieso abgesagt hätte, weil seine Schwester Überstunden machen musste und nicht auf Laurie aufpassen konnte.

Dominique hielt sich sogar zurück und ließ sich nicht so volllaufen, wie sie es sonst getan hätte, als sie mit der Mannschaft einen Trinken gegangen war. Nicht, dass es jemandem auffallen würde, da sie alle mehr als geschafft waren von dem langen Training. Aber sie waren auf einem verdammt guten Weg zur Meisterschaft und durften jetzt nicht nachlassen, nur weil sie ein paar Punkte Vorsprung hatten. Letztes Jahr hatten sie sich zu sicher gefühlt und es hatte sie den Titel gekostet.

Doch heute Abend sollte sie nicht an Quidditch denken. Sie rückte ihre Pudelmütze zurecht und klopfte an Stevens Haustür. Mit einem breiten Grinsen öffnete er und fing laut an zu lachen, als er Dominiques Aufzug sah. Sie trug dicke Winterstiefel, eine schwarze Leggings, einen blauen Pullover mit einem schlittschuhlaufenden Pinguin darauf und eine hellblaue Pudelmütze mit Schneeflocken.

Sie marschierte an ihm vorbei in seine Wohnung und direkt in sein Schlafzimmer. Sie zog eine dunkle Jeans aus seinem Kleiderschrank und warf sie ihm zu. Dann hielt sie ihm eine Tüte hin. „Teil eins deiner Geburtstagsgeschenke. Zieh sie an und wehe du lachst, sonst kannst du den Rest vergessen und ich geh wieder!" Sie lächelte ihn süßlich an und ging dann zu seinem Schuhschrank im Flur. Ihre Augen wurden groß, als sie sah, wie viele er hatte. Er hatte mindestens zehn bis fünfzehn Paar mehr als sie. Sandalen, Turnschuhe, Sneakers, polierte schicke Schuhe und drei Paar Winterstiefel.

„Wieso brauchst du so viele Stiefel?", rief sie kopfschüttelnd. „Du wohnst in London, da schneit es doch kaum." Sie zog eines der Paare heraus, damit er auch das anziehen konnte.

„Die hab ich nicht für hier", antwortete er und sie konnte an seinem Tonfall hören, wie er die Augen verdrehte. Sie grinste und zog sich die Mütze vom Kopf. Hier war es immer so warm, dass sie das Gefühl hatte zu schmelzen. „Hast du eine Ahnung, was man im Winter für nasse Füße bekommt, wenn man sich ein Spiel der Kestrels ansieht? Ich hab mir am Anfang eine Lungenentzündung geholt, deshalb hab ich mir die Stiefel angeschafft." Sie fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie lange er sich schon ihre Spiele anschaute. Ob er sofort damit angefangen hatte oder erst vor ein paar Jahren. Sie drehte den Kopf, als er in der Tür erschien und fing laut an zu lachen.

„Ich wusste, dass dir das steht." Sie hatte einen dunklen Pullover mit einem schlittschuhfahrenden Schneemann für ihn ausgesucht und eine dunkelblaue Pudelmütze. Sie schob ihm die Stiefel zu und rückte seine Mütze zurecht.

„Du willst doch nur Fotos von mir in dem Aufzug machen, damit du mich hinterher erpressen kannst", beschwerte er sich.

Sie lachte und küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze. „Du hast mich durchschaut, mein Schatz."

„Ich bin das Geburtstagskind", schmollte er. „Du solltest mir eigentlich eine Freude machen."

„Das kommt noch", erwiderte sie und kniff ihm in die Wange. Er sah einfach zu niedlich in dem Pullover aus. Wie ein kleiner Junge zu Weihnachten, der es nicht erwarten konnte, seine Geschenke zu bekommen. „Aber darin versteckt sich schon der erste Hinweis darauf, was wir heute Nachmittag machen werden." Sie war immer noch begeistert von ihrem genialen Einfall. Sie hoffte nur, dass es ihm auch gefallen würde. Und wenn nicht, dann würde sie ihn einfach mit Sex entschädigen. Damit hatte sie ihm noch immer eine Freude machen können.

„Willst du auf eine Bad Taste Party gehen?"

Sie boxte ihn in den Arm. „Das ist kein schlechter Geschmack, das sind Kunstwerke, du Ignorant!" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und ehe du den Hinweis nicht erraten hast, werden wir nirgendwo hingehen."

Er lächelte schief und schob seine Hand unter ihren Pullover. „Dagegen hätte ich nichts einzuwenden", murmelte er und küsste ihren Nacken. „Vielleicht hast du deshalb so hässliche Klamotten besorgt? Damit ich motiviert bin, sie dir vom Leib zu reißen?"

Sie schob ihn von sich weg. „Du bist doch immer motiviert. Selbst wenn ich schlafe oder du völlig überarbeitet."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du hast dich noch nie beschwert. Und Sex zu meinem Geburtstag ist ja wohl nicht zu viel verlangt!"

„Wenn du lange genug verheiratet bist, dann ist es die einzige Gelegenheit, an der du überhaupt noch Sex kriegst", maulte sie und sah ihn auffordernd an. „Und jetzt rate, Geburtstagskind!"

Seufzend gab er sich geschlagen. „Gehen wir raus?", fragte er schließlich in einem gelangweilten Tonfall. Sie nickte. „Irgendwo, wo es kalt ist?" Sie nickte erneut. „Ein Park mit Schnee?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Dein Quidditchstadium?" Sie schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Willst du an einem Strand spazieren gehen?" Erneut verneinte sie. „Skifahren?"

„Nein, aber es ist eine sportliche Betätigung", sagte sie.

„Aber kein Sex." Er runzelte die Stirn und schaute von ihrer Mütze zu ihrem Pullover. Auf den Pinguin. Dann auf seinen Schneemann. Seine Augen wurden groß und er schüttelte hektisch den Kopf. „Oh nein, du wirst nicht mit mir Schlittschuhlaufen gehen!", protestierte er. „Nein, nein, nein! Nur über meine Leiche!"

Dominique grinste. „Aber hast du nicht erst letzte Woche gesagt, dass du so ziemlich jeden Sport im Schlaf beherrschst? Hast du Angst vor ein bisschen Eis?"

„Nicht das Eis", erwiderte er kleinlaut. „Aber du hast keine Ahnung, wie schlecht mein Gleichgewichtssinn ist."

„Du bist doch immer ohne Probleme geflogen", sagte sie misstrauisch.

„Weasley, fliegen und Schlittschuhlaufen sind zwei völlig verschiedene Dinge", erwiderte er ernst.

„Na dann wird's umso lustiger für mich", sagte sie grinsend und wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab. Eine Sekunde später trug er die Stiefel. Sie ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn zum Kamin. „Und jetzt keine Widerrede!"

Oh ja, das würde ein Spaß werden!

/-/

Sie brachte ihn in eine Eislaufhalle am Rand von London. Sie war nicht so überlaufen, dass man sich im Weg war, aber es waren genug Leute da, um nicht allzu sehr aufzufallen. Es wurden schnelle Popsongs gespielt und es war so ziemlich alles vertreten, von kompletten Anfängern über Leute, die es schafften, eine Runde zu drehen ohne hinzufallen zu denen, die Pirouetten drehten und Sprünge absolvierten.

Und Steven stellte sich gar nicht mal so schlecht an. Er war nur ein paar Mal hingefallen und hatte nach zehn Minuten den Dreh raus. Er hatte zwar die Durchblutung ihrer Hand unterbrochen, doch er schaffte es bald, an ihrer Seite eine Runde zu drehen. Und nach der dritten Runde war sogar ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.

„Siehst du?", sagte sie zufrieden und drehte sich um, sodass sie rückwärts vor ihm herlief. „So schlecht ist es doch gar nicht. Und du hast dir auch nichts gebrochen."

„Noch nicht!", erwiderte er skeptisch, aber hörte nicht auf zu lächeln. „Du willst doch nur angeben!"

„Gar nicht wahr!", protestierte sie und drehte dann lachend eine kleine Pirouette. „Naja, vielleicht ein bisschen", gab sie dann zu, als er sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen anschaute. Sie war nun mal eine verdammt gute Eisläuferin und das sollte er auch zu Gesicht kriegen! Sie griff wieder nach seiner Hand und zog ihn etwas schneller über die Eisfläche. Er ruderte mit den Armen, aber hielt das Gleichgewicht dennoch sehr gut.

„Du bist doch verrückt!", rief er ihr zu. Zur Strafe ließ sie seine Hand los und sah lachend dabei zu, wie er versuchte, ohne ihre Hilfe zu bremsen. Sie beschleunigte etwas, als es so aussah, als ob er gegen die Bande krachen würde, schlang ihre Arme um seinen Oberkörper und bremste ihn ab. Allerdings hatte er völlig die Balance verloren und riss sie mit sich zu Boden. „Das hast du jetzt davon", sagte er mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und rieb sich sein Steißbein.

„Wenn du wüsstest, was ich schon für Verletzungen hatte", winkte sie ab und küsste ihn auf die Wange, bevor sie sich wieder aufrappelte und ihm eine Hand reichte, um ihn hochzuziehen. Er umklammerte ihre Hüften und presste sich eng an sie.

„Sind wir jetzt fertig?", fragte er flehentlich und schaute sie aus großen Hundeaugen an. „Hast du mich genug gequält?"

In diesem Moment wurde ein langsames Lied aufgelegt. Sie schaute ihn verschmitzt an und schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken. „Noch nicht. Erst musst du mit mir tanzen. Das kannst du doch auch so gut."

„Ja, aber nicht auf gefrorenem Wasser", murmelte er, ließ sich aber widerstandslos von ihr langsam im Kreis drehen. Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln und strich ihr ein paar blonde Haare aus der Stirn, die unter ihrer Mütze hervorlugten.

Er konnte sagen, was er wollte, sie wusste, dass es ihm Spaß machte. So hatte er eine wunderbare Ausrede, sie überall am Körper zu begrapschen. Und sie würde nie vergessen, wie er aussah, wenn er hilflos mit den Armen rudernd über die Eisfläche glitt. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er so komisch sein konnte?

Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie. Für sie war es ziemlich zahm, weil sie wussten, dass es jetzt nicht zu Sex führen würde, aber es war süß und sanft und warm und einer der schönsten Küsse, die sie je gehabt hatten. Es kribbelte bis in die Zehenspitzen und erst, als ein Kind direkt in sie hineinfuhr, merkten sie, dass das Lied wieder gewechselt hatte.

„Wie wäre es", schlug er leicht benommen vor, „wenn ich hier warte und du drehst noch ein paar Runden?"

Sie beschloss, gnädig zu sein, und nickte. Sie gab ihm noch einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Lippen und schoss dann davon. Sie fuhr in Schlangenlinien durch die Menge, drehte noch ein paar Pirouetten und versuchte sogar einen kleinen Sprung, bei dem sie gerade so verhindern konnte, auf den Hintern zu fallen. Nach ungefähr zehn Minuten bremste sie schließlich scharf vor ihm ab. Er schaute sie bewundernd an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, so als ob er es nicht wirklich glauben konnte. „Du Angeberin", sagte er schließlich und griff nach ihrer Hand. Sie verschränkten die Finger miteinander und sie zog ihn langsam zum Ausgang.

„Irgendwas muss ich doch machen, um dich noch zu beeindrucken."

„So beeindruckend war das auch wieder nicht", widersprach er, sobald er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte. „Hast du die Frau in dem kurzen blauen Kleid gesehen? _Die_ war beeindruckend."

Sie boxte ihn lachend auf den Arm. Natürlich hatte sie die Frau gesehen, die schien ein wirklicher Profi zu sein. „Mach nur so weiter, Davies, dann wird das heute nichts mehr mit dem Sex."

Er tat so, als ob er seine Lippen mit einem Schlüssel verschloss und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ich sag schon nichts mehr."

„Dein Glück."

/-/

Danach schleppte sie ihn zu McDonalds, wo sie den fettigsten und größten Hamburger bestellte, der im Sortiment war. Er war immerhin mit einem Salatblatt belegt, also war er auch noch gesund. Steven bestellte eine riesengroße Box ChickenMcNuggets und einen Haufen Pommes, den sie sich teilten. Sie zogen dämliche Grimassen, als eine Gruppe Kinder sich über ihre Pullover lustig machten, bis sie einen Wettkampf mit ihnen gestartet hatten, um zu sehen, wer bescheuerter aussehen konnte.

Nach diesem unglaublich stilvollen Essen brachte sie ihn zu einer Impro-Comedy-Show, die wirklich brillant war und sie hatten Tränen in den Augen vor Lachen. Sie lachten immer noch, als sie am Ende des Abends aus seinem Kamin stolperten.

Er riss sich die Mütze vom Kopf und zog den Pullover aus, bevor er dasselbe mit ihr machte.

„War doch nicht schlecht, oder?", fragte sie unsicher und biss sich auf die Lippe.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und zog sie an sich. „Es war super", versicherte er ihr. „Einer meiner besten Geburtstage." Er grinste. „Auch wenn ich noch nie so viele blaue Flecken auf einmal hatte." Er küsste sie zärtlich. „Danke, Weasley." Sie lächelte. „Aber du hast doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich den Pullover morgen wegwerfe, oder?"

**TBC...**


	15. Dezember: Gewinnen

**15\. Dezember: Gewinnen**

Und so verbrachte sie die nächsten Monate. In einem Strudel aus gelegentlichen Verabredungen mit Brian, bei denen sie so ziemlich jedes Sternerestaurant im Land kennen lernte. Manchmal verbrachten sie auch etwas Zeit mit seiner Tochter und einen Nachmittag lernte sie seine Schwester kennen, eine nette, zurückhaltende junge Frau, die sich überschwänglich bei ihr dafür bedankte, dass sie ihren Bruder wieder zum Lachen brachte. In diesen Momenten bekam Dominique ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie immer noch mit Steven schlief, aber Brian und sie hatten nie ausgemacht, dass sie etwas Exklusives hatten und er hatte noch nicht einmal Andeutungen gemacht, dass er mit ihr schlafen wollte, also hatte er vielleicht gar nicht so ein Interesse an ihr.

Den Rest der Freizeit verbrachte sie, wenn Annie nicht gerade etwas Zeit für sie erübrigen konnte, mit Steven. Meistens hatten sie Sex, aber einmal schauten sie sich auch ein Muggelrugbyspiel an, gingen mit Victoires Kindern auf den Spielplatz, als sie kurzfristig keinen anderen Babysitter hatte finden können, machten bei einem Töpferkurs mit, weil Steven einen Gutschein bekommen hatte und gingen zum Squaredance, weil er in einem Cowboyhut einfach nur lächerlich aussah und sie den falschen texanischen Akzent des Leiters zum Totlachen fand.

Siobhan und Cosima kamen noch einmal nach London und dieses Mal nahm sie Steven mit in einen angesagten Nachtclub, den die beiden unbedingt hatten besuchen wollen. Sie waren die einzigen, die wussten, dass sie sich mit ihm traf und irgendwie war es ganz nett, einmal nicht lügen zu müssen, wenn jemand fragte, was sie die ganze Zeit so machte, wenn sie nicht Quidditch spielte. Sie konnte ihn küssen, so oft sie wollte, sich auf der Tanzfläche schamlos an ihn pressen und ihn in der Gasse hinter dem Club bei den Mülltonnen vernaschen.

Auch für ihr Team konnte es nicht besser laufen, sie gewannen fast jedes Spiel, waren dem Gegner meist überlegen und sie fing fast jedes Mal den Schnatz. Sie kamen dem Titel immer näher und näher, auch wenn die Wimbourner Wespen und die Holyhead Harpies nah an ihnen dran blieben.

Je näher sie dem Finale kamen, desto länger und härter trainierte sie. Lou protestierte erneut, dass sie sich zu sehr überlastete, dass sie sich zu viel Druck machte, aber Dominique wollte unbedingt verhindern, dass so etwas wie letztes Jahr noch einmal passierte. Sie wollte nie wieder dafür verantwortlich sein, dass ihre Mannschaft wegen ihr etwas nicht bekam, was ihr zustand. Sie wurde immer angespannter und immer gereizter. Ihre ganze Familie ging ihr mittlerweile aus dem Weg, auch wenn sie versprachen, alle zu dem Spiel zu kommen und sie anzufeuern.

Steven war der Einzige, der es in ihrer Nähe noch aushielt, was vor allem daran lag, dass die Hälfte ihrer Unterhaltungen sowieso nur aus Streit bestand. Der Sex war immer noch fantastisch, wenn nicht sogar noch besser als sonst, weil sie so am besten ihre Aggressionen abreagieren konnte. Besonders unglaublich war der Abend, an dem er sich von ihr ans Bett fesseln ließ. Wow. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es noch besser werden konnte?

„Also das war …", sagte sie grinsend, als sie mit zittrigen Fingern die Fesseln von seinen Handgelenken löste.

Er nickte. „Wem sagst du das?" Er rieb sich die Handgelenke und zog sie dann zu sich. Er küsste sie erschöpft. Sie zog die Decke über sie beide und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Sie lächelte, als sie hörte, dass sein Herz immer noch viel zu schnell schlug. „Wenn du die Meisterschaft gewonnen hast, dann machen wir das nochmal, okay?", versprach er ihr. „Vielleicht mit vertauschten Rollen, damit du dir nicht so viel Arbeit machen musst. Du wirst deine ganze Energie in das Spiel gesteckt haben."

Sie verdrehte die Augen. Das hätte er wohl gerne, dass sie ihm völlig ausgeliefert war, ihm die ganze Macht überließ. Aber er hatte ihr auch die Kontrolle überlassen und sie war nicht mal auf den Gedanken gekommen, das auszunutzen. Sie hatte sich nur darauf konzentriert, dass es ihm Spaß machte, dass er sich so gut fühlte wie sie, und es war auch nicht schlecht gewesen, dass er sie gegen Ende ein bisschen angefleht hatte. Sie hatte schon dafür gesorgt, dass er es nicht bereute.

Und er würde nichts anderes tun. Beim Sex hatte sie ihm immer vertrauen können, dabei würde er ihr nie wehtun. Schon damals, als sie zum ersten Mal in Hogwarts miteinander geschlafen hatten, hatte er sie ständig gefragt, ob alles in Ordnung war und ob er ihr nicht wehtat, bis sie ihn schließlich angefaucht hatte, dass er die Klappe halten sollte, weil er die Stimmung kaputtmachte. Es war wirklich sehr schön gewesen, als er endlich damit aufgehört hatte, sich Sorgen zu machen.

„Vielleicht", sagte sie schließlich und verschränkte ihre Finger mit seinen „Falls wir die Meisterschaft gewinnen."

Er küsste sie auf den Haaransatz. „Kein vielleicht. Ihr werdet gewinnen. Und das wird die unglaublichste Nacht deines Lebens sein."

„Du überschätzt deine Fähigkeiten, Davies", lachte sie.

„Ich meinte eigentlich, dass du nach über zehn Jahren endlich mal gewinnst, worauf du wahrscheinlich hingearbeitet hast, seit du das erste Mal auf einem Besen geflogen bist. Aber wenn du das nur auf Sex beziehen willst, ich versprech dir, du wirst nicht enttäuscht sein. Selbst wenn du nicht gewinnen solltest, so unmöglich das auch ist."

Sie drehte den Kopf und schaute ihn an. „Wenn ich nicht gewinne, dann würde ich wahrscheinlich eher jemanden verprügeln wollen."

„Dann wirst du wohl gewinnen müssen", erwiderte er. „Wär doch schade um den Sex."

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Du solltest Motivationsredner werden."

/-/

Sie war noch nie so nervös vor einem Quidditchspiel gewesen. Nicht einmal letztes Jahr, als sie in so ziemlich der gleichen Situation gewesen war. Damals war sie so sicher gewesen, dass sie gewinnen würden, dass sie nicht mal auf die Idee gekommen wäre, dass es nicht so sein würde. Dieses Jahr hoffte sie nur, dass sie nicht schon wieder versagen würde.

Aber das tat sie nicht. Es lief alles wie am Schnürchen. Ihre Mannschaft machte unzählige Tore, während ihre Gegner so nervös zu sein schienen, dass ihnen kaum etwas gelang. Sie lieferte sich eine Verfolgungsjagd mit dem anderen Sucher, als sie beide zeitgleich den Schnatz entdeckten und ungefähr gleichweit entfernt waren, aber durch ihre Erfahrung konnte sie allen Klatschern, die die Treiber ihr entgegenschleuderten, ausweichen, während der erst Zweiundzwanzigjährige direkt in die Schulter getroffen wurde.

Sie jubelte, als sich ihre Finger endlich um den kleinen goldenen Ball schlossen und wurde einen Moment später mitten in der Luft von ihrem Team umarmt. Es war so schön, so unglaublich schön. Sie würde zwar nie Europa- oder Weltmeisterin werden, aber das war völlig unwichtig. Sie hatte das Beste erreicht, was sie erreichen konnte und das nach so langer Zeit. Als sie bei den Kestrels angefangen hatten, standen die Chancen ihrer Mannschaft fast so schlecht, wie bei den Cannons, jemals zu gewinnen. Im Laufe der Jahre war das Team immer besser geworden, was unter anderem ihr, aber vor allem Thomas und seinem Training zu verdanken gewesen war.

Als sie schließlich wieder sicheren Boden unter den Füßen hatten, umarmten sie alle Thomas, sobald sie ihn sahen, denn ohne ihn hätten sie es nie geschafft. Lou gratulierte ihr mit Tränen in den Augen, dass sie so cool geblieben war und sich nicht verrückt gemacht hatte. So ganz stimmte das nicht, denn sie war die ganze Zeit nervös gewesen, aber sie hatte den Schnatz gefangen und das war alles, das zählte.

Ein paar Sekunden später kamen Annie und Louis auf sie zu gerannt, gefolgt vom Rest der Familie. Ihre beste Freundin umarmte sie stürmisch und fing an, mit ihr auf und ab zu hüpfen, während Louis ihr auf die Schulter schlug. Ihr Dad sagte ihr mit Tränen in den Augen, dass er stolz auf sie war und Ted verzieh ihr großzügig, dass sie die Chancen seiner Lieblingsmannschaft, der Wimbourner Wespen, ruiniert hatte. Er hatte seine Haare sogar in den Vereinsfarben der Kestrels gefärbt. James hatte überraschenderweise dieselbe Haarfarbe. Als sie ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen anschaute, erklärte er lachend, dass das seine Chancen bei den Fans der Mannschaft nur erhöhen würde.

Ihre Mum gratulierte ihr, dass sie ihre Ziele erreicht hatte und ihr Vater schwärmte nur von ihren Flugmanövern. Ihr fünfjähriger Neffe Remus erklärte ihr begeistert, dass er auch Quidditch spielen wollte, wenn er groß war. Tante Ginny sagte ihr, dass sie dieses Gefühl so lange wie möglich genießen sollte, denn es kam nicht so häufig wieder, und sie musste wissen, wovon sie sprach, sie hatte die Meisterschaft mit den Harpies auch einmal gewonnen, bevor sie aufgehört hatte.

Sie war überrascht, als sich Brian schließlich zu ihr durchkämpfte. Er war in ihren Vereinsfarben angezogen und trug die kleine Laurie auf dem Arm, der er ein Trikot mit ihrem Namen angezogen hatte. Begeistert schaute er sie an.

„Du warst unglaublich", sagte er atemlos. Bevor sie sich bedanken konnte, hatte er seine Lippen auf ihre gepresst und küsste sie stürmisch. Es war ein guter Kuss. Ein wirklich guter Kuss. Vielleicht konnte sie sich ja doch zu ihm hingezogen fühlen. Auch wenn ihr nicht die Luft weggeblieben war. „Du warst unglaublich!", wiederholte er lachend. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir das nächstes Wochenende feiern? Meine Schwester kann Laurie nehmen und ich hab ein kleines Strandhaus unten in Cornwall. Wir könnten endlich mal alleine sein." Er schaute sie bedeutungsvoll an und sie war so überrumpelt, dass sie nur nicken konnte. Sie wollte etwas sagen, aber Lou zog sie weg von Brian auf die Tribüne, wo sie den Quidditchpokal vom Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten überreicht bekamen. Er wurde herumgereicht, jeder aus der Mannschaft küsste ihn überglücklich und es war einfach nur fantastisch.

Trotzdem schaute sie häufig über ihre Schulter, ließ ihren Blick wandern, auch wenn sie gar nicht genau wusste, wonach sie eigentlich suchte.

/-/

Nach duzenden von Interviews, unter anderem auch mit Tante Ginny, einer durchgetanzten Nacht mit ihrem Team und dem Teil ihrer Familie, der keine kleinen Kinder versorgen musste, kam sie schließlich in ihrer Wohnung an. Sie zuckte zusammen, als Trompeten erklangen und Konfetti auf sie herabregnete. Sie rieb sich die Augen und entdeckte Steven auf ihrer Couch, der sie schlaftrunken anschaute.

„Sorry", murmelte er und richtete sich langsam auf. „Ich dachte, das wäre witzig. Aber ich dachte auch, du würdest ein paar Stunden früher kommen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich wäre noch später gekommen, aber der Club hat uns rausgeschmissen, weil er schließen wollte und keine Bar hatte mehr offen", erklärte sie und ließ sich neben ihn auf das Sofa fallen. „Du hättest mitkommen können."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wollte nicht stören, wenn du mit deinem Team und deiner Familie … ich wollte mich nicht reindrängen."

Sie seufzte. Er hatte natürlich Recht. Sie hätte keine Ahnung gehabt, wie sie Anne und Victoire und Louis (die einzigen, die die Vorgeschichte von Steven und ihr überhaupt ansatzweise kannten) erklären sollte, dass Steven plötzlich mit ihr feiern wollte, und da war auch noch Brian, der mit Annie befreundet war und Dominique hasste diesen rechthaberisch kritischen Blick ihrer Freundin, wenn diese glaubte, dass Dominique einen Fehler machte.

„Verstehe", sagte sie und gähnte. „Ich entschuldige mich aber nicht dafür, dass ich erst jetzt komme." Sie hätte es verdient, mehrere Tage durchzufeiern.

Er küsste sie und verzog das Gesicht „Du schmeckst nach billigem Schnaps", erklärte er und sie grinste. „Du musst dich auch gar nicht entschuldigen." Er strich ihr über die Wange und blies ein Konfettistück in die Luft. „Nur mit dem Sex wird das jetzt nichts", sagte er seufzend und sie schaute ihn enttäuscht an.

„Wieso nicht?" Hatte er es sich anders überlegt? Sie hatte sich jetzt schon so darauf gefreut, sie konnte es kaum erwarten, um genau zu sein.

„Weil du kaum die Augen offen halten kannst", erwiderte er und küsste sie erneut. „Wir können es heute Abend nachholen."

„Versprochen?"

Er lachte. „Versprochen." Er stand auf und einen Moment später hatte er sie hochgehoben. „Und jetzt muss die Meisterin ins Bett."

Sie schloss todmüde die Augen und lehnte den Kopf an seine Schulter. „Du bleibst doch, oder?" Sie wollte nicht alleine einschlafen und alleine aufwachen.

„Sicher", erwiderte er und legte sie sanft auf die Matratze. Sie gähnte erneut. In wenigen Sekunden würde sie eingeschlafen sein. Er küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Und herzlichen Glückwunsch. Ich wusste, dass du es schaffst." Sie lächelte und dann war sie auch schon eingeschlafen.

**TBC…**


	16. Dezember: Verlieren

**16\. Dezember: Verlieren**

„Ich glaube wirklich, dass wir das öfter machen sollten", sagte sie am späten Abend, während sie zusammen unter ihrer Dusche standen und gerade den besten Sex gehabt hatten, an den sie sich erinnern konnte.

„Ich hab nichts dagegen", erwiderte er und küsste sie unter dem Wasserstrahl. Er schmeckte nach Seife und Leitungswasser. „Vielleicht können wir es das nächste Mal mit einer Augenbinde versuchen?"

Dominique erschauderte. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte. „Klingt gut", flüsterte sie heiser und fuhr mit ihrer Hand durch seine nassen Haare. Sein Oberkörper sah einfach lächerlich gut aus und ihre Knie wurden weich. Wäre sie nicht noch völlig erschöpft von vorhin, hätte sie sich schon wieder auf ihn gestürzt.

„Wie wäre nächstes Wochenende?", schlug er vor, während er den letzten Rest ihres Shampoos aus den Haaren spülte. „Du hast doch jetzt erstmal Pause mit dem Training, oder? Die Saison ist vorbei."

„Ja, stimmt." Er drehte das Wasser ab und griff nach dem nächsten Handtuch, in das er sie einwickelte. „Aber nächstes Wochenende geht nicht." Sie stieg aus der Dusche und schloss die Augen, als ihr einfiel, warum sie nicht konnte. Und was das zu bedeuten hatte.

„Okay, wie wäre das übernächste? Ich glaube, wir sollten sowas nicht unter der Woche machen, dann haben wir Zeit, uns zu erholen." Er wickelte sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte und schlang die Arme um sie. Er küsste ihren Nacken und sie bekam eine Gänsehaut.

Sie atmete tief durch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wird auch nicht gehen", sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme. Seine Lippen lösten sich von ihrem Nacken und ihre Blicke trafen sich in dem beschlagenen Spiegel.

„Wieso nicht?", fragte er leise.

„Weil … weil …" Sie löste sich aus seinen Armen, drehte sich um und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sie stieß mit dem Rücken in ihr Waschbecken. „Brian hat mich eingeladen, nächste Woche mit ihm in sein Strandhaus zu fahren und es wäre einfach nicht fair …" Sie hatte versucht, es zu verdrängen und die letzten Stunden war ihr das auch wunderbar gelungen. Sie hatte kaum klar denken können bei seinen Berührungen und sie hatte fast vergessen, was sie Brian versprochen hatte. Aber leider nur fast. Sobald sie mit Brian geschlafen hatte, würde es ernst sein zwischen ihnen, wären es mehr als nur zwanglose Verabredungen, die nicht mehr zu bedeuten hatten. Brian war ein wunderbarer Mann und er verdiente nicht, dass sie weiterhin mit Steven schlief. Es war so schon schwer zu rechtfertigen, was sie mit ihm machte.

Er schloss die Augen und ließ seine Hände sinken. „Okay", sagte er mit zittriger Stimme. „Das war's dann wohl. War schön, dich wieder getroffen zu haben, Weasley." Er schluckte. „Schönes Leben noch."

„Steven …" Dominique wollte ihn aufhalten, wollte ihm sagen, dass er noch nicht gehen musste, dass sie dieses Wochenende noch genießen konnten. Sie wollte nicht, dass sie so auseinandergingen, sie wollte nicht, dass er einfach so verschwand, dass er sie allein ließ, dass er sie einfach so abhaken konnte, als wäre das zwischen ihnen nichts gewesen, als hätte es nichts bedeutet, als wäre es nur Sex … aber es war nur Sex. Es war nicht mehr und es war nicht fair, von ihm zu verlangen, dass er blieb, während sie mit einem anderen zusammen war. Das war alles nicht fair, verdammt nochmal!

Sie folgte ihm trotzdem und sah gerade noch, wie er sein T-Shirt über den Kopf zog und seine Jeans zuknöpfte.

„Ich versteh's", sagte er traurig, als er sie in der Tür stehen sah. Er ging zu ihr, vergrub die Hände in ihren nassen Haaren und küsste sie, drängend und verzweifelt. Sie wimmerte und versuchte, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. Er strich ihr über die Wange, berührte ihre geschwollenen Lippen. „Mach's gut, Dominique." Er ging zu ihrem Kamin, warf etwas Flohpulver hinein und war Sekunden später verschwunden.

Sie blinzelte und konnte kaum glauben, wie schnell es plötzlich zwischen ihnen vorbei war. Das hatte sie nicht gewollt.

/-/

„Und, schon aufgeregt?", fragte Annie neugierig. Sie stellte einen Krug mit Eistee auf den Gartentisch und ließ sich neben Dominique in die Hollywoodschaukel sinken, die Louis und sie letzten Sommer in ihrem Garten aufgestellt hatten. David saß auf der Veranda unter einem riesengroßen Sonnenschirm in seinem Laufstall und spielte mit Kuscheltieren und Bauklötzen.

„Wieso? Das wichtigste Spiel der Saison ist vorbei", erwiderte Dominique verständnislos. Sie goss den Tee in ein großes Glas mit Strohhalm und lehnte sich zurück.

„Das mein ich doch gar nicht", grinste Annie und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. Dominique musste grinsen. „Brian hat mir gestern in der Mutter-Kind-Gruppe erzählt, dass ihr nächste Woche in sein Strandhaus fahrt. Er hat mir ein Foto gezeigt, das Haus sieht fantastisch aus. Direkt am Meer. Wunderschön."

Dominique zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meine Eltern haben ein Haus direkt an der Klippe. Ich kenn das Meer." Sie liebte das Meeresrauschen und den salzigen Geruch, aber es war nichts Besonderes.

„Ja, schon, aber du kennst das Meer mit Brian nicht", lachte Annie und stieß sich mit den Füßen ab, sodass sich die Schaukel in Bewegung setzte. „Er ist so aufgeregt, es ist richtig niedlich."

„Es ist nur ein Haus am Meer, es ist nicht die Quidditchweltmeisterschaft", sagte sie augenverdrehend. Es war nur ein Wochenendausflug, es war keine große Sache. Sie hatte es sowieso schon viel zu wichtig gemacht, so war es gar nicht. _So war es einfach nicht!_

„Ach komm schon, ich könnte jemanden dafür umbringen, ein Wochenende allein mit Louis in so einem wunderbaren Haus zu verbringen." Annie seufzte sehnsüchtig und Dominique hätte ihr beinahe angeboten, an ihrer Stelle zu gehen und Louis mitzunehmen. „Es muss dich doch auch freuen, endlich ungestört Sex mit ihm haben zu können. Wie oft hat euch Laurie schon unterbrochen?" Dominique wandte den Blick ab und trank einen großen Schluck. „Nicki?", fragte Annie stirnrunzelnd, als sie nichts sagte. „Ihr hattet doch schon Sex, oder? Ihr trefft euch seit mindestens einem halben Jahr. Mary hat mir erzählt, dass du einen Haufen Reizwäsche gekauft hast. Was hast du denn damit gemacht?"

„Wer zum Teufel ist Mary und woher weiß sie, was ich gekauft habe?", wollte Dominique verwirrt wissen. Sie kannte niemanden, der so hieß.

„Sie arbeitet in diesem Unterwäscheladen im Einkaufszentrum, wo du das halbe Sortiment gekaut hast. Ich bin ein paar Tage nach unserem Shoppingtrip vor Weihnachten zu ihr gegangen, weil ich etwas Neues wollte. Sie hat erwähnt, dass dir viele von den Sachen gut gefallen haben und sich erkundigt, ob ich weiß, ob sie deinem Freund auch gefallen haben. Du magst doch keine Spitzenunterwäsche, du kaufst seit Ewigkeiten diese billige praktische Baumwollunterwäsche im Supermarkt."

Dominique wurde rot. Manchmal vergaß sie, wie gut Annie sie kannte. „Ich wollte auch mal was Neues, okay? Darf ich mich nicht sexy fühlen? Muss Sex immer der Grund sein?"

„Natürlich nicht", lenkte Annie ein. „Aber dir war das doch noch nie vorher wichtig."

Dominique lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen nach hinten und ließ sich schaukeln. „So wichtig ist es auch nicht", sagte sie schließlich. „Aber ich hatte plötzlich alle diese schönen Kleider und dazu hat meine Unterwäsche nicht gepasst. Ich bin immer noch kein großer Fan davon, aber der schwarze Spitzen-BH passt doch besser zu einem Abendkleid als mein grauer Sport-BH. Mein Busen sieht darin viel besser aus. Es sieht wirklich so aus, als ob ich einen hätte."

Annie lachte. „Du hast einen Busen. Er ist nicht groß, aber stell dir vor, du müsstest täglich mit Doppel-D auf einem Besen fliegen. Du hättest schon mit zwanzig Rückenschmerzen gehabt."

„Jaah, da hast du wohl Recht", stimmte Dominique zu. Sie trank ihr Glas leer und lehnte ihren Kopf an Annies Schulter.

„Hast du wirklich noch nicht mit ihm geschlafen?", fragte Annie nach einer Weile, in der sie nur vor- und zurückgeschaukelt und Davids Lachen zugehört hatten.

„Nein", murmelte Dominique. „Es war … es hat sich einfach noch nicht richtig angefühlt. Wir gehen alle paar Wochen mal essen und das eine oder andere Mal mit Laurie in den Park, aber es ist wirklich nicht so ernst und ich wollte einfach nicht …"

„So klang das bei ihm aber nicht", erwiderte Annie überrascht. „Er erzählt jedes Mal von dir und euren Verabredungen und wie toll du bist und wie froh er ist, mit dir zusammen zu sein. Bei ihm klang das sehr ernst."

„Wirklich?" Es war das erste Mal, dass sie davon hörte, aber sie hatte Annie in der letzten Zeit auch nicht viel gesehen, und wenn sie zusammen waren, war sie immer ausgewichen, wenn Annie auf Brian zu sprechen kam, weil sie absolut keine Ahnung hatte, was sie sagen sollte, wenn Annie ihre Gefühle analysieren wollte. Annie liebte das und Dominique hasste nichts mehr.

„Ja. Ich glaube, er ist wirklich in dich verliebt", sagte Annie erfreut. „Das ist doch gut, oder? Nach all den Reinfällen ist es doch schön, endlich einen netten Mann zu finden, der dich gern hat und nicht total bescheuert ist."

„Mhm." Annie hatte natürlich Recht. Dominique hatte sich einen Mann wie Brian gewünscht, während sie einen Idioten nach dem anderen getroffen hatte. Aber jetzt, wo sie ihn hatte, war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn wirklich wollte. Besonders, wenn die ganze Sache zwischen ihnen so viel wichtiger für ihn war als für sie. Wenn er wirklich so verliebt in sie war, dann musste sie ihm erzählen, dass sie die ganze Zeit mit einem anderen Mann geschlafen hatte. Und das konnte sie wirklich nicht erklären.

„Nic, wenn du nicht auch so für ihn empfindest, dann ist das doch auch in Ordnung", sagte Annie und drückte mitfühlend ihre Hand. „Wenn es nicht zwischen euch gefunkt hat, dann hat es eben nicht zwischen euch gefunkt. Er wird zwar nicht gerade glücklich sein, aber er wird wieder jemanden finden, und du auch."

„Du hast leicht reden, du bist verheiratet", murmelte Dominique. Brian sprach immer davon, wie glücklich er darüber war, dass er sie gefunden hatte, wie sollte er jetzt wieder anfangen, jemanden zu suchen?

„Aber ich weiß, wie es ist, mit jemandem zusammen zu sein, den man nicht so liebt, wie man sollte. Damit wird man nicht glücklich." Sie hatte sich nach Hogwarts von Louis getrennt, weil er nach Frankreich gehen wollte und sie nicht und war dann jahrelang mit dem Langweiler Habakuk zusammen gewesen, den Dominique nie gemocht hatte. Annie hatte Ewigkeiten gebraucht, bis sie sich schließlich für Louis entschieden hatte.

„Liebe ist scheiße", seufzte Dominique deprimiert. Liebe war viel zu kompliziert, anstrengend und schmerzhaft. Liebe war es nicht wert.

„Aber auch wunderschön. Sonst hätte ich jetzt nicht David. Und sie kann einen so unglaublich glücklich machen. Wenn Brian nicht der Richtige ist, dann wird dich niemand zwingen, mit ihm zusammen zu sein."

„Den Richtigen gibt es nicht." Zumindest nicht für sie. Es lief immer etwas schief.

„Nicht jeder findet den Richtigen mit sechzehn, so wie ich." Oder Victoire. Rose. Onkel Harry und Tante Ginny. Onkel Ron und Tante Hermine. Molly. Fred. „Aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es auf der Welt niemanden gibt, der dein Leben ein kleines bisschen besser machen kann."

Dominique schluckte. Annie lächelte sie hoffnungsvoll an. „Ich hab übrigens gesehen, dass Steven Davies sich das Finale angeschaut hat", sagte sie dann verschwörerisch. Dominique spürte einen Stich in ihrem Herzen. Es tat so weh, dass sie zusammenzuckte. „Er war doch eigentlich nicht so schlecht, auch wenn ihr euch nie normal unterhalten habt."

„Fang nicht schon wieder von ihm an, okay? Das war in Hogwarts. Das ist vorbei." Dafür hatte sie schließlich gesorgt.

**TBC…**


	17. Dezember: Eine Entscheidung

**17\. Dezember: Eine Entscheidung**

Sie atmete tief durch, bevor sie an Brians Haustür klopfte. Die kleine Reisetasche in ihrer Hand, die sie für das Wochenende gepackt hatte, fühlte sich an, als ob sie einen Zentner wog. Sie trug Jeans, ein T-Shirt und Turnschuhe, denn sie hatte es satt, sich ständig schick zu machen, wenn sie ihn traf. Entweder er nahm sie so, oder gar nicht.

Ein paar Sekunden später wurde die Tür von einem strahlenden Brian geöffnet, der Laurie auf dem Arm trug. Er küsste sie auf die Wange und nahm ihr die Tasche aus der Hand, bevor sie protestieren konnte.

„Komm rein, komm rein!", rief er und sie folgte ihm zögerlich ins Wohnzimmer. „Wir können gleich gehen, ich warte nur noch auf meine Schwester"

„Kein Problem", murmelte Dominique und setzte sich schließlich auf das Sofa, das über und über mit Kuscheltieren übersäht war.

Einen Moment später saß Laurie auf ihrem Schoß. Perplex hielt sie die Kleine fest. „Kannst du sie kurz nehmen, ich hol nur schon meinen Koffer, dann können wir sofort disapparieren." Er küsste sie erneut auf die Wange und eilte mit den Worten „Das wird fantastisch" aus dem Zimmer.

Dominique seufzte und lächelte Laurie dann gequält an, die sie mit großen Augen anschaute. Sie strich dem Kind über ihr seidenweiches Haar. „Dein Daddy freut sich wirklich, oder?" Laurie grinste und zeigte ihr die vielen weißen Zähnchen, die sie mittlerweile hatte. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich auch so freuen, meine Süße." Sie drückte Laurie an sich und küsste ihr Haar. Sie hätte eigentlich vor Freude außer sich sein müssen, endlich Zeit alleine mit Brian verbringen zu können. Völlig ungestört in einem wunderschönen Haus mit einem netten Mann. Aber sie fühlte sich, als würde sie auf eine Beerdigung gehen. Sie hatte endlich den verdammten Quidditchpokal gewonnen und konnte sich überhaupt nicht darüber freuen. Und an allem war nur Steven Davies Schuld, dieses bescheuerte Arschloch! „Ich hoffe, du hast dieses Wochenende mehr Spaß als ich", fuhr sie fort, griff nach einem Stoffeinhorn, das neben ihr lag und hielt es Laurie hin, die begeistert danach grapschte. „Du hast es gut, du musst dir noch keine Sorgen machen, keine Entscheidungen treffen, du kannst einfach glücklich sein." Aus dem Nebenzimmer hörte sie Brian schief singen. Das wurde ja immer besser.

Am liebsten wäre sie einfach wieder nach Hause gegangen. Aber sie hatte es Brian versprochen und sie hatte den Sex mit Steven aufgegeben, damit sie sehen konnte, wohin sie das mit Brian führen würde. Vielleicht konnte sie sich ja doch in ihn verlieben. Es war nur logisch, dass sie es noch nicht getan hatte, schließlich wusste sie noch nicht, ob sie im Bett kompatibel waren. Das Sexuelle war eine große Komponente in jeder Beziehung und solange das noch fehlte, konnte sie sich überhaupt nicht auf ihn einlassen. Das war das ganze Problem. Wenn sie erst einmal Sex gehabt hatten, würde alles viel besser sein. Und ihre depressive Stimmung wäre dann hoffentlich auch endlich wieder weg, das war ja auf Dauer nicht auszuhalten

„Mummy!"

Ihr gefror das Blut in den Adern und sie schaute entsetzt auf das kleine Mädchen auf ihrem Schoß, das breit lächelnd zu ihr hochschaute und sich an sie kuschelte. „Was hast du gesagt?", hauchte sie fassungslos. Das hatte sie nicht gesagt. Das konnte sie nicht gesagt haben. Dominique war nicht ihre Mummy, Dominique war gar nichts. Sie hatte kaum Zeit mit dem Kind verbracht, das konnte sie doch überhaupt nicht so nennen.

„Mummy!", wiederholte Laure fröhlich und ignorierte dabei völlig Dominiques Entsetzen.

„Schätzchen, bitte sag das nicht", flehte Dominique sie an. „Ich bin nicht deine Mummy! Ich bin doch überhaupt nicht wichtig." Wenn überhaupt, dann müsste Laurie Brians Schwester Mummy nennen, die war doch eine viel wichtigere Person in ihrem Leben.

Dominique zuckte zusammen, als sie einen lauten Knall hörte und einen Moment später Brians Schwester mitten im Wohnzimmer stehen sah.

„Hey, ihr zwei!", sagte sie strahlend. Sie beugte sich zu Laurie hinunter und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Entschuldigt, dass ich zu spät bin." Sie klopfte Dominique auf die Schulter. „Und dir herzlichen Glückwunsch zur Meisterschaft, das muss doch toll sein. Brian hat die ganze Woche von nichts anderem gesprochen."

Dominique lächelte schwach und hatte nichts dagegen, als sie ihr Laurie abnahm. „Brian! Ich bin da! Ihr könnt gehen!", rief sie laut.

„Komme schon!", schrie er zurück und kam mit einem kleinen Rollköfferchen ins Wohnzimmer. Er küsste seine Schwester auf die Wange. „Nochmal vielen Dank für dieses Wochenende, ich schulde dir was."

Sie lachte. „Du schuldest mir schon so viel, Brüderchen, das wirst du bis zum Lebensende nicht abbezahlen können." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. „Und jetzt verschwindet schon! Viel Spaß!"

Dominique stand unsicher auf. Sie hob ihre Tasche hoch und ergriff langsam Brians Unterarm. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie hinwollten, deshalb würden sie Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren.

„Werden wir haben!", erwiderte er enthusiastisch und einen Moment später waren sie verschwunden.

/-/

Annie hatte Recht, das Haus war wirklich wunderschön. Hell, freundlich, groß, direkt am Strand, ein paar Meter vom Meer entfernt. Brian hatte sie eine Weile alleine gelassen, um ein paar Lebensmittel zu kaufen und sie war am Strand spazieren gegangen. Das Meeresrauschen hatte sie beruhigt, so wie immer, und sie hatte sich verzweifelt gewünscht, zu Hause bei ihren Eltern zu sein, wo immer alles so wunderbar einfach gewesen war.

Schweren Herzens war sie wieder zum Haus zurückgekehrt. Brian stand auf der Veranda und lächelte ihr zu, als sie die Treppen hochkletterte. Er breitete die Arme aus und sie ließ sich widerstandslos von ihnen umschlingen. Es war kein unangenehmes Gefühl. In seinen Armen fühlte sie sich überraschend sicher und aufgehoben. Vielleicht stellte sie sich einfach zu sehr an. Brian war ein netter Mann und sie war gerne mit ihm zusammen. Sie sollte sich nicht so viele Sorgen machen.

Doch als er anfing, ihren Hals zu küssen, versteifte sie sich unwillkürlich. Seine Lippen fühlten sich völlig falsch an. Sie waren zu rau und es gab keine Bartstoppeln, die an ihrem Hals entlangfuhren. Sie verspürte kein vertrautes Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch, das sich langsam in ihrem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Sie rang nicht nach Atem und sie hatte nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, Brian zu küssen oder ihm die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen.

Sie wartete noch eine Weile, um zu sehen, ob das Gefühl nicht doch noch kam, aber nichts. Schließlich befreite sie sich aus seiner Umarmung und trat einen Schritt zurück. Er schaute sie aus geweiteten Pupillen überrascht an.

„Ich kann das nicht", sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme. „Es tut mir so Leid, aber ich kann das einfach nicht." Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und sie schniefte.

„Okay", sagte er leise und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Okay, schon gut. Ich hab mir das schon fast gedacht."

„Ach ja?", fragte Dominique verwundert, denn sie hatte sich das keineswegs gedacht. Sie war fest entschlossen gewesen, das durchzuziehen, wo sie sich jetzt schon dafür entschieden hatte.

„Ja. Ich meine, du hast nie auch nur eine Andeutung gemacht. Oder auf meine Signale reagiert." _Was denn für Signale, zum Teufel!?_ „Aber das ist doch völlig in Ordnung, Dominique. Ich versteh das. Du hättest schon lange mit mir darüber reden können."

Er lächelte sie so verständnisvoll an, dass ihr fast schlecht wurde. „Aber das ist nicht in Ordnung! Ich versteh nicht, wie du damit auch nur im Geringsten einverstanden sein könntest!" Sie an seiner Stelle wäre es nicht. Sie würde die Schlampe finden und umbringen.

„Aber ich bitte dich, Dominique, Asexualität ist doch etwas völlig normales, dafür brauchst du dich um Himmels Willen nicht zu schämen. Darüber hättest du doch mit mir sprechen können."

„Was?", fragte sie jetzt völlig verwirrt. Hatte er gar nicht von Steven gesprochen? Doch wenigstens waren die Tränen wieder verschwunden.

Er nahm vorsichtig ihre Hand und drückte sie aufmunternd. „Wir müssen nicht miteinander schlafen, wenn du kein Interesse an Sex hast. Es reicht mir völlig, mit dir zusammen zu sein."

„Aber ich hab Interesse an Sex!", platzte es aus ihr heraus. „Ich liebe Sex!" Sie hatte das schon völlig vergessen, bevor Steven wieder in ihr Leben getreten war, doch er hatte sie wieder daran erinnert. Sex war fantastisch.

Brian runzelte die Stirn. „Aber wieso willst du dann nicht?", fragte er jetzt völlig verwirrt. „Geht dir das zu schnell? Ich dachte, wir sind schon lange genug zusammen und …"

Sie entzog ihm seine Hand und schluckte „Es tut mir so so Leid, Brian. Ich dachte, ich könnte … ich hab mir gewünscht, dass wir … dass es … aber es gibt einen anderen." Sie wollte es nicht, aber sie konnte es unmöglich länger ignorieren. Sie hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen und es war die falsche gewesen. Und jetzt hatte sie allen wehgetan.

Brian schaute sie verletzt an. „Einen anderen?", fragte er tonlos. „Wie lange schon?"

Sie seufzte. „Es ist nicht, wie du denkst. Es war nur Sex und ich dachte, dass es nicht wichtig ist. Ich dachte, ich könnte jederzeit damit aufhören. Es war doch gar nichts Besonderes!"

„Wie lange schon, Dominique?", unterbrach er sie barsch. „Seit ein paar Wochen? Monaten? Schon seit letztem Jahr?"

„Bevor wir uns kennen gelernt haben", gestand sie mit zittriger Stimme. „Monate, bevor wir uns kennen gelernt haben. Wir kannten uns von früher und haben uns zufällig getroffen und es ist einfach so passiert und dann … dann haben wir einfach nicht mehr damit aufgehört. Wir haben das nicht geplant, okay?"

„Und wieso wolltest du dann mich treffen? Wenn du doch ihn hattest?", fragte er mit belegter Stimme.

„Ich hatte ihn doch gar nicht", sagte sie leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte ihn nie gehabt. So war es nicht gewesen. Sie fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. „Es war unglaublich dämlich. Er hatte eine Verabredung und ich war sauer auf ihn und Annie hat dich erwähnt und ich dachte, warum nicht? Ich hatte schon so viele miese Verabredungen, ich hab nicht damit gerechnet, dass ich dich wirklich mögen würde. Und das tu ich, okay? Ich mag dich. Sonst hätte ich mich doch schon lange nicht mehr mit dir getroffen. Du bist nett und lieb und charmant und das sind die wenigsten Männer, die ich kenne, aber …"

„Aber das hat dich trotzdem nicht davon abgehalten, mit ihm zu schlafen", sagte er traurig.

„Der Sex war einfach gut, okay", verteidigte sie sich hilflos und verschränkte schützend die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich weiß auch nicht …"

„Wir hätten schon vor Monaten Sex haben können, wenn du gewollt hättest. Ich bin wirklich nicht schlecht im Bett", sagte Brian gekränkt. „Aber du hast mich nicht mal von dir aus berührt, du hast immer so abweisend reagiert, wenn ich das getan hab, ich wollte dich zu nichts zwingen!" Er ballte die Fäuste und schlug gegen das Holzgeländer. „Verdammt Dominique!"

„Es tut mir Leid, okay? Es war nicht so geplant, es war völlig unwichtig …"

„Es ist nicht unwichtig, wenn ihr fast ein Jahr lang Sex habt! Wie konntest du mir das nur verschweigen? Wie konntest du nur … ich dachte wirklich, dass wir eine Chance haben, dass das etwas mit uns werden kann und dabei warst du die ganze Zeit mit einem anderen Mann zusammen!"

„Wir waren nicht zusammen!" Heftig schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Wir hatten keine Verabredungen, so war das nicht. Es war wirklich nur körperlich, sonst nichts."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht. Dann hättest du schon vor Monaten damit aufgehört und dann hättest du mich jetzt auch nicht aufgehalten. Oder wärst gar nicht erst hierhergekommen, weil du nicht geglaubt hättest, dir irgendwas beweisen zu müssen."

Dominique schluckte. Ja, so war es. Ganz genauso. Sie hatte sich beweisen wollen, dass sie Steven nicht brauchte, dass sie genauso gut mit Brian glücklich werden konnte und es war ein absoluter Reinfall. „Du hast Recht", sagte sie leise. „Das war nicht fair von mir. Ich hätte nicht … aber ich dachte nicht, dass es so ernst für dich ist. Ich dachte, dass wären einfach nur zwanglose Verabredungen, mehr nicht. Und ich wusste nicht, dass es mir so schwer fallen würde, ihn nicht mehr …" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

Er fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare und lehnte sich gegen das Geländer der Veranda. „Ich komm mir so dumm vor", murmelte er. „Ich dachte wirklich, dass wir eine Zukunft haben. Ich war so glücklich, dass ich dich gefunden habe, dass ich nicht jahrelang allein sein musste nach dem Tod meiner Frau und jetzt muss ich hören, dass du einen anderen liebst!"

„Ich liebe ihn nicht!", protestierte sie. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und schaute sie schief an. „Ich liebe ihn nicht!", wiederholte sie vehement. „Tu ich nicht. Wirklich."

„Aber dein Herz ist nicht frei. Ich kann nicht mit jemandem zusammen sein, der keinen Platz für mich hat."

„Und dein Herz ist es? Deine Frau ist doch noch keine zwei Jahre tot, du kannst unmöglich …"

„Karen wird immer einen Platz in meinem Herzen haben", unterbrach er sie entschieden. „_Immer_. Aber das heißt nicht, dass du nicht auch einen Platz darin haben kannst."

„Und bei mir soll das anders sein?" Das war nicht fair. Wie konnte man mit einer Toten konkurrieren?

„Ja, das ist es auch! Ich habe ihren Tod verarbeitet und ich bin bereit für etwas Neues! Du denkst doch jede Sekunde an ihn! Ich hab nicht die geringste Chance."

„Das ist nicht wahr!" Sie dachte nicht jede Sekunde an ihn. Aber er hatte trotzdem Recht. Wenn Steven nicht gewesen wäre, dann würden sie jetzt wahrscheinlich schon nackt in seinem Bett liegen und sich für eine zweite Runde wappnen. Sie hätte schon viel früher versucht, mit ihm zu schlafen, anstatt so sehr auf Abstand zu gehen, dass er glaubte, dass sie überhaupt keinen Sex wollte. Und er hatte das auch noch akzeptiert! Er hatte sie so gern, dass er auf Sex verzichtet hätte. Und sie hatte ihm die ganze Zeit Sex mit einem anderen vorgezogen. Sie seufzte. „Ich hab dich gar nicht verdient."

„Stimmt", erwiderte er missmutig. „Hast du nicht. Wenn ich daran denke, dass ich Laurie heute Morgen noch erzählt habe, dass sie vielleicht bald eine neue Mummy hat", fügte er kopfschüttelnd hinzu.

Sie lehnte sich neben ihn an das Geländer. Daher kannte sie also das Wort. Sie hatte sich wirklich gefragt, woher die Kleine das überhaupt wissen konnte. „Hat sie mich deshalb vorhin so genannt?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mein Fehler. Ich hab mich zu sehr in die Vorstellung verrannt. Dabei hätte ich doch wissen müssen, dass das alles viel zu einfach ist. Das ist es immer! Ich hab mit meiner Frau unser Wunschkind bekommen und am Ende war sie tot, bevor sie Laurie überhaupt in den Armen halten konnte! Ich dachte, ich hätte mich in eine neue wunderbare Frau verliebt, die mich auch mag, aber sie vögelt lieber mit einem anderen, den sie nicht loslassen kann."

Dominique legte ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er zuckte nicht zurück. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid", flüsterte sie. „Ich dachte, ich könnte dich lieben." Sie schluckte. „Aber da draußen gibt es sicher jemanden, der nicht so blöd ist wie ich." Annies Worte fielen ihr wieder ein. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es auf der Welt niemanden gibt, der dein Leben ein kleines bisschen besser machen kann."

„So wie dein Freund?", fragte er verbittert.

Sie seufzte. „Er ist nicht … aber ja. Wir haben zwar ständig gestritten, aber er … er hat es besser gemacht. Ich hab's nicht wirklich bemerkt … aber ja." Erst jetzt, wo sie eine Woche ohne ihn verbracht hatte mit der Aussicht, ihn wahrscheinlich nie wieder zu sehen, weil sie sich für Brian entschieden hatte, war sie sich bewusst geworden, wie sehr er ihr Leben verändert hatte. Sie hatte viel mehr Zeit, wusste nicht, was sie an den Abenden tun sollte, die sie sonst zusammen verbracht hätten. Es war viel zu still gewesen. Und ihr Bett zu leer. Mehr als einmal hatte sie sich dabei ertappt, sich zu ihm zu drehen, um ihm etwas zu sagen, nur um zu merken, dass er gar nicht da war. Sie hatte sich Quidditchwiederholungen im Fernsehen angesehen, aber ohne seinen Kommentar hatten sie keinen Spaß gemacht. Und sie musste viel mehr Essen bestellen. Er hatte häufiger gekocht, als sie gedacht hatte. Und am meisten fehlte ihr, in seinen Armen einzuschlafen, obwohl sie es eigentlich immer gehasst hatte, sich mit jemandem ein Bett zu teilen. Der Kampf um die Decke war nie gut ausgegangen. „Es tut mir wirklich sehr Leid", wiederholte sie. „Ich wusste nicht …"

Er nickte. „Ich kann dir zwar noch nicht verzeihen, aber … ich glaube, ich kann es verstehen. Seine Gefühle kann man nicht ändern."

Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Es war trotzdem sehr schön mit dir. Ich werde die Zeit mit dir nicht vergessen." Sie stieß sich vom Geländer ab und ging zur Tür. „Ich geh wohl besser." Er schaute sie nicht an, nickte aber. Es brach ihr das Herz, das er so traurig aussah. Dass es ihre Schuld war, dass er so litt. Sie hätte viel früher ehrlich zu ihm sein müssen. Aber dann hätte sie auch zu sich selbst ehrlich sein müssen und das hätte sie nicht gekonnt. Es war jetzt schon schwer genug. „Du wirst jemanden finden, okay? Lass dich nicht davon abhalten, nur weil ich so gut darin bin, mich selbst zu belügen." Sie durchquerte die Küche und ergriff ihre Tasche, die sie vorhin achtlos auf das große Bett geworfen hatte. Einen Moment später war sie verschwunden.

/-/

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast  
Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep_

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_  
_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_  
_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_  
_Only hate the road when you're missing home_  
_Only know you love her when you let her go_

Als sie ein paar Sekunden später in Stevens Hausflur wieder auftauchte, dachte sie zuerst, sie hätte sich im Haus geirrt. Laute Musik hallte durch den Flur. Laute depressiv klingende Musik. Seine Nachbarn hörten sonst nur Rockmusik, nicht diese Schnulzen, bei denen man sich wahrscheinlich super die Pulsadern aufschneiden konnte, wenn man in der richtigen Stimmung war. Wobei, das war auch nicht ganz fair, so traurig klang das Lied gar nicht. Da hatte Victoire schrecklichere Sachen gehört, wenn sie Liebeskummer gehabt hatte. Und wenigstens sang hier niemand mit.

Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch und klingelte dann an seiner Tür. Sie sollte wahrscheinlich nicht so einfach bei ihm auftauchen. Schon gar nicht, nachdem sie Brian so verletzt hatte. Sie sollte sich sammeln und wirklich darüber nachdenken, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr einreden, dass es nur Sex war. Sie wusste nicht, was genau es war zwischen ihnen, aber es war mehr als das. Und sie hatte gerade eine Woche ohne ihn verbracht, sie wollte nicht mehr ohne seine Berührung sein, ohne sein Lächeln. Sie wollte nicht einschlafen, ohne dass er neben ihr lag und viel zu laut atmete. So schlecht wie in den letzten Tagen hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr geschlafen und das war seine Schuld.

Nichts passierte.

Keine Schritte, kein Rufen, keine Tür wurde geöffnet.

Sie klingelte erneut und es rührte sich immer noch nichts.

Wütend ließ Dominique ihre Tasche fallen und hämmerte gegen die Tür. „DAVIES, DU ARSCHLOCH! MACH SOFORT DIE TÜR AUF! ICH WEIß, DASS DU DA BIST!" Solche Musik ließ man doch nicht laufen, wenn man nicht da war. Nicht mal, um die Nachbarn zu quälen. So grausam war doch niemand.

„WER AUCH IMMER DA IST, HAUEN SIE AB! ICH WILL MEINE RUHE!", hörte sie seine Stimme dumpf durch die Tür. Wow, war diese Musik laut. Er war bestimmt schon fast taub. Kein Wunder, dass er die Klingel nicht gehört hatte. Sie könnte auch nach Hause apparieren und den Schlüssel holen, den sie für seine Wohnung hatte. Den hatte sie natürlich nicht mitgenommen. Aber sie wollte nicht so lange warten.

„HIER IST DOMINIQUE, DU IDIOT! UND JETZT MACH ENDLICH AUF!" Sie zuckte zusammen, als die Nachbarstür geöffnet wurde und eine ältere Dame den Kopf in den Flur streckte.

Erleichtert musterte sie Dominique. „Gott sei Dank sind Sie endlich da, Schätzchen. Seit einer Woche hört er schon diese Schnulzen. Meine Katze kommt schon gar nicht mehr nach Hause, so sehr hasst sie diesen Krach. Da war es doch viel besser, Ihnen beim Sex zuzuhören."

Dominique starrte die Frau offenen Mundes an.

„Weasley?" Sie fuhr herum. Steven stand in der Wohnungstür, bekleidet mit nichts anderem als einer Jogginghose, die unglaublich tief auf seinen Hüften saß. Seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen und er hatte sich seit mehreren Tagen nicht mehr rasiert, wenn sie nach seinem Bartschatten ging. Er schaute sie misstrauisch an. „Was machst du hier?"

„Sie will sich natürlich mit Ihnen versöhnen, dummer Junge", sagte die alte Dame, bevor Dominique auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte. Sie versetzte Dominique einen Schubs und sie stolperte gegen Steven, der sie reflexartig festhielt, damit sie nicht fiel. Ihr blieb die Luft weg. „Jetzt schalten Sie endlich diesen Mist aus und haben Sie Sex, das hält ja keiner aus! Heiliger Bimbam, die Jugend von heute!" Kopfschüttelnd schloss sie die Tür.

„Hast du nicht eine Verabredung gehabt?", fragte er so leise, dass sie ihn kaum verstand. Die Musik war aber auch wirklich sehr laut.

„Das hat sich erledigt", erwiderte sie unsicher und biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie schluckte schwer, als seine Augen sich überrascht weiteten und er sie hoffnungsvoll anschaute. „Brian und ich … das … es war nicht das Richtige. Und ich dachte … wenn du noch willst … wir können sicher eine von deinen Krawatten als Augenbinde nehmen und …" Weiter kam sie nicht. Er zog sie an sich, presste seine Lippen auf ihre, schob sie gegen den Türrahmen. Seine Bartstoppeln kratzten über ihr Gesicht, ihren Nacken, ihre Schulterblätter. Er schmeckte nach billigem Bier und fettigem Brathähnchen und es war einfach himmlisch.

Das war es, was sie brauchte, was sie vermisst hatte. Sie konnte kaum klar denken, so laut pochte ihr Herzschlag in ihren Ohren, so schwer atmete sie, so mitreißend war das Gefühl seiner Hände auf ihrer Haut. Eine Wärme breitete sich in ihrem Bauch auf, eine Wärme, die ihr die ganze Woche über gefehlt hatte, die immer nur dann da war, wenn sie bei ihm war, wenn er sie berührte.

„Ich lass dich das ganze Wochenende nicht mehr los", keuchte er und schlang die Arme so fest um sie, dass sie kaum noch Luft bekam. „Du kommst hier nicht mehr raus." Sie hatte nicht das Geringste dagegen. Etwas anderes hatte sie sowieso nicht geplant.

„Okay", brachte sie schließlich heraus. Sie warf einen Blick auf die geschlossene Haustür der alten Dame. Wahrscheinlich filmte sie sie gerade durch den Türspion. „Aber vielleicht sollten wir das mit einer zugemachten Tür tun. Nicht, dass ich etwas gegen Exhibitionismus hätte, aber sonst wirst du noch aus deiner Wohnung geworfen …" Er nickte. Mit einem Fuß zog er ihre Tasche in die Wohnung und schloss die Tür mit seinem Ellbogen. Er schien sie wirklich nicht mehr loslassen zu wollen. Sie lächelte. „Und schalt endlich diese scheußliche Musik aus, dabei kannst du doch keinen hochkriegen."

Er lachte. „Wenn du wüsstest …"

Sie küsste ihn stürmisch und zog ihn zum Sofa. „Okay, ich glaube dir. Aber deine Nachbarin hofft auf eine gute Show und die sollten wir ihr auch liefern." Sie hob die Augenbrauen und schaute ihn so verführerisch an, wie sie konnte. Er erschauderte und sie grinste. Außerdem war es einfach unmenschlich, ihre Katze noch länger von ihrem Zuhause fernzuhalten.

Dann stieß sie gegen die Couch und fiel hinterrücks drauf. Er folgte und konnte sich gerade noch mit ihren Händen abstützen, bevor er sie erdrückte. Er überschüttete ihr gesamtes Gesicht mit Küssen, berührte jedes Stückchen ihrer Haut, das er erreichen konnte, ohne sich bewegen zu müssen. „Lass mich nicht noch mal allein", flüsterte er eindringlich, während sie seinen Kopf weiter nach unten schob. „Ich kann nicht mehr einschlafen, wenn ich dich nicht auf Französisch zählen höre."

Ihr Lachen wurde zu einem langgezogenen Stöhnen, als er ihre Jeans öffnete und sie unter dem Gummiband ihrer Unterwäsche küsste. Ihre Haut brannte unter seinen Lippen. „Oh Gott", hauchte sie und krallte sich mit einer Hand in die Sofalehne. Seine Lippen waren wirklich magisch. „Du machst dich über mich lustig."

Er schaute sie unter halbgeschlossenen Lidern an. Seine Pupillen waren riesengroß und pechschwarz. „Ich wünschte, es wäre so, Weasley." Er fuhr mit seinen Nägeln über ihren Oberschenkel und sie sog scharf die Luft ein. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung." Er griff nach ihrer Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger mit seinen. „Du hast keine Ahnung, was du mit mir machst."

Sie sah Sterne vor den Augen. Ihr Herz schlug bis zum Hals und sie umklammerte seine Hand. „Du auch nicht."

Es war unerklärlich. Und sie waren beide machtlos. Doch es gab auch nichts Schöneres. Sie wollte es nie wieder verlieren.

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N: **Die zitierten Textzeilen sind aus dem Lied „Let Her Go" von Passenger. So deprimierend wie Dominique es darstellt, finde ich es eigentlich nicht, aber sie war in sehr negativer Stimmung und neigt zu Übertreibungen.


	18. Dezember: Die Zeit vergeht

**18\. Dezember: Die Zeit vergeht**

Die Beziehung zwischen Steven und ihr veränderte sich kaum. Sie redeten immer noch davon, dass es lediglich um Sex ging zwischen ihnen, aber sie traf sich nicht mehr mit anderen und er erwähnte auch nichts davon, andere Frauen zu sehen.

Da die Saison zu Ende war und das Training erst wieder Anfang August begann, hatte sie viel Freizeit. Sie klapperte die Häuser all ihrer Onkeln und Tanten, Cousins und Cousinen ab und ließ sich von ihnen hausgemachtes Essen vorsetzen (sie hatte ihnen Freikarten zum wichtigsten Quidditchspiel der Liga besorgt, da war das ihr gutes Recht), außer sie wollten unbedingt etwas anderes machen. Sie hatte viel zu wenig Zeit mit ihrer Familie verbracht im letzten Jahr.

Als Frau Tia servierte eine ägyptische Süßspeise, von der sie auch noch Tage später schwärmte. Sie nervte Steven so lange damit, bis er schließlich einlenkte und das Rezept, das sie von Tia bekommen hatte, nachkochte. Es schmeckte zwar nicht ganz so gut, aber er stimmte ihr trotzdem zu, dass es köstlich war.

Mit ihrer Tante Ginny diskutierte sie stundenlang, wie es war, die Meisterschaft zu gewinnen und ob sich etwas verändert hatte seit der Zeit, in der sie selbst gewonnen hatte (Ginny stimmte ihr zu, dass der Druck größer und die Presse schärfer geworden war, was ihrer Meinung nach aber vor allem daran lag, dass nach dem Krieg alle froh waren, sich auf andere Ereignisse zu konzentrieren und deshalb nicht so kritisch waren). Ginny versicherte ihr, dass ihre Mannschaft gut genug war, den Titel nächstes Jahr erneut zu holen, wenn sie nicht die Nerven verloren, warnte aber auch vor zu viel Selbstsicherheit. Außerdem luden sie und Onkel Harry sie zu James' ersten Qualifikationsspiel für die Weltmeisterschaft in zwei Jahren ein. Sie spielten zwar nur gegen Griechenland, die an der Europameisterschaft dieses Jahr nicht teilgenommen hatten, aber jeder Punkt zählte. (Dominique wusste nicht, ob sie schadenfroh darüber sein sollte, dass die englische Mannschaft in der Europameisterschaft nicht über die Vorrunde hinaus gekommen war oder nicht. Natürlich wollte sie, das England gewann, selbst wenn sie nicht in dem Team war, und es war nicht James' Schuld gewesen, dass sie verloren hatten, da er einer der besten Spieler gewesen war, aber es hinderte sie trotzdem nicht daran, sich über ihn lustig zu machen, denn sie hatte schließlich in ihrem Wettbewerb gewonnen – haha, Potter, haha!) Aber Dominique musste ablehnen. Steven hatte in der Woche eine Geschäftsreise nach Verona, wo er sich sowohl mit dem führenden Kräuterkundespezialisten als auch einem Züchter für Niffler treffen musste (sie hatte keine Ahnung, was die Sachen miteinander zu tun hatten und er durfte ihr nichts sagen – blöde Mysteriumsabteilung) und er hängte ein paar Tage Urlaub dran, die sie mit ihm verbringen sollte. Das Mittelmeer war doch etwas wärmer als der Atlantik und sie hatte schon immer Sex im Meer haben wollen.

Das Essen bei Rose und Scorpius wurde ständig von deren zweijährigem Sohn Aiden unterbrochen, der einfach nicht schlafen wollte und einen Höllenlärm veranstaltete. Die beiden wirkten völlig gestresst, also verabschiedete Dominique sich schnell wieder und war überaus dankbar dafür, dass sie keine Kinder hatte und die Nacht durchschlafen konnte (wenn Steven sie nicht gerade davon abhielt, aber das machte wahrscheinlich mehr Spaß als Aidens Gebrüll).

Ihre Großmutter kochte so viel Essen, dass sie noch zwei Wochen von den Resten satt wurde, und lobte sie über den grünen Klee für ihre Leistung, während ihr Großvater stolz die neuen Stecker in seiner Sammlung präsentierte und ihr anvertraute, dass er vielleicht auch anfangen würde, Fahrradlampen zu sammeln, weil er dem Zeitungsausträger sein altes Fahrrad abgekauft hatte und völlig fasziniert von der Lampe war.

Onkel George schenkte ihr einen Haufen Scherzartikel und sie brauchte eine Stunde, um sich von ihrem Lachanfall zu erholen, nachdem sie Steven Nasenblutnugat gegeben hatte und er zehn Minuten davon überzeugt gewesen war, sterben zu müssen. (Es wurde weniger lustig, als er ihr erzählte, an dem Tag mit einer giftigen Pflanze gearbeitet zu haben und er wahrscheinlich ein Loch in seinem Handschuh gehabt hatte. Dann hatte Steven sich nicht mehr einkriegen können vor Lachen, weil sie ihn am liebsten Ins Krankenhaus gebracht hätte und sich herausstellte, dass er sie aus Rache angelogen hatte.)

Onkel Percys Frau Audrey kochte einen hervorragenden Rinderbraten und erzählte ihr begeistert von der englischen Fußballliga, während Onkel Percy versuchte, mit ihr über ein paar Regeländerungen bei der Vergabe der Austragungsorte für die Quidditchweltmeisterschaft zu diskutieren (es war stinklangweilig, aber er hatte sich immerhin Mühe gegeben).

Onkel Ron bedauerte, dass die Chudley Cannons nicht gewonnen hatten (so wie jedes Jahr) und erzählte dann von einer spannenden Verfolgungsjagd bei der Arbeit, während Tante Hermine davon berichtete, dass eine Klage gegen das Team Falmouth Falcons eingereicht wurde, weil sie anscheinend versucht hatten, die Klatscher zu manipulieren. Dominique hasste es, gegen diese Mannschaft zu spielen, die immer viel brutaler zur Sache gingen als alle anderen und sie schon drei gebrochene Nasen nach einem Spiel gehabt hatte. Es wunderte sie gar nicht, dass gegen sie geklagt wurde.

Mollys siebenjähriger Sohn Jeremy hatte unbedingt beim Kochen helfen wollen und hatte versehentlich so viel Milch in die gestampften Kartoffeln gekippt, dass man sie jetzt eher trinken als essen konnte. Aber der kleine dreijährige Frank starrte sie dafür so ehrfürchtig an, dass sie sich vorkam, als hätte sie Voldemort persönlich umgenietet.

Onkel Charlie war zu weit weg, um ihn zu besuchen, doch er schickte ihr einen Drachenzahn an einer Kette, den Steven tagelang neidisch musterte.

Mit Lucy betrank sie sich in einer Muggelbar und musste am Ende Steven bitten, sie abzuholen, weil sie zu benebelt war, um noch zu apparieren und Lucy mit einem muskulösen Hünen verschwunden war.

Roxanne und Hugo zwangen sie dazu, einen Prototyp von Süßigkeiten zu testen, was ihr einen zwei Tage andauernden Schluckauf bescherte. Zum Trost bekam sie essbare Unterwäsche mit Schokoladengeschmack, also war sie nicht allzu wütend. Vor allem, weil Steven wirklich sexy darin ausschaute.

Fred sprach vier Stunden mit ihr über die Organisation des Spielplans für die nächste Saison und ob sie Änderungsvorschläge hatte. Als sie ein paar gemacht hatte, bohrte er eine Stunde nach, um die Gründe dafür herauszufinden, damit er, wenn nötig, seine Vorgesetzten davon überzeugen konnte. Seine Freundin Ellen war nach einer halben Stunde eingeschlafen und er schaute sie die Hälfte der Zeit so liebevoll an, dass ihr fast schlecht wurde, so süß sahen sie aus.

James wollte unbedingt in einen neuen Freizeitpark und Lily schloss sich begeistert an. Lily musste sich zwar dreimal übergeben, nachdem sie mit der halsbrecherischsten Achterbahn gefahren waren, aber das war es wert gewesen. James und sie hatten einen Wettstreit, wer die bescheuertsten Grimassen bei den Fotos in der Achterbahn schneiden konnte und am Ende des Tages hatten sie einen ganzen Stapel voller Fotos mit besonders bekloppten Gesichtsausdrücken. Eine Verkäuferin fiel beinahe in Ohnmacht, als sie sah, wie James der Kamera in einer stockfinsteren Achterbahn seinen nackten Hintern hingestreckt hatte. Am Ende bekam James triumphierend ihre Telefonnummer, während Lily nur den Kopf über ihren großen Bruder schütteln konnte.

Im Juli gewann James' Team haushoch gegen Griechenland, Steven bekam bei ihrem Urlaub einen grausamen Sonnenbrand, gegen den sogar Zaubertränke machtlos waren, und Dominique stieß mit einer Qualle zusammen und verfluchte den Rest der Zeit das Mittelmeer. Sie fuhren drei Tage früher zurück und waren glücklich, wieder zuhause zu sein. Die übrigen Tage verbrachten sie in ihrer Wohnung, wo sie Sex hatten, so viel sie konnten und dabei versuchten, weder seinen Sonnenbrand am Rücken noch ihr linkes Schienbein zu berühren, was sie vor einige Herausforderungen stellte. Aber der Sex blieb wenigstens interessant.

Bald darauf fing das Training wieder an. Das ganze Team ging enthusiastisch ans Werk und zu Dominiques Erleichterung war Curtis Edgecombe-Lewis nicht mehr in der Mannschaft. Er war zu den Cannons gegangen, nachdem Thomas ihm gesagt hatte, dass sein Vertrag nicht verlängern werden würde. Die neue Ersatzsucherin Kendra Thiongo kam direkt aus Hogwarts und war ganz aus dem Häuschen, von Dominique lernen zu können. Sie hatte Dominique zwar in ihrem Übermut dreimal im Gesicht getroffen, aber sie war flink und wendig und auch wenn Dominique es hasste, nicht in jedem Spiel dabei zu sein, musste sie doch zugeben, dass die Kleine eine gute Ergänzung zur Mannschaft war.

Ihren Geburtstag verbrachte sie mit ihren Eltern und Geschwistern und dem hervorragenden Coq au Vin ihrer Mutter. Am nächsten Tag brachte Steven sie auf eine Go-Card-Bahn. Sie hatte noch nie so ein Gefährt benutzt und versagte völlig, während er eine Runde nach der anderen drehte. Als sie ihn schmollend anschaute, erwiderte er nur grinsend, dass sie ihn zu seinem Geburtstag auf eine Eislaufbahn mitgenommen hatte und das nur fair war. Danach gingen sie allerdings auf ein Konzert ihrer Lieblingsband, den Waldnymphen, und sie vergaß ganz, auf ihn wütend zu sein. Am Ende des Tages schenkte er ihr wieder einen Cupcake in ihren Vereinsfarben. Als sie schließlich erschöpft in sein Bett fielen und nicht mal mehr die Kraft hatten, sich komplett auszuziehen, konnte sie kaum glauben, dass sie sich schon länger als ein Jahr her war, dass sie sich wieder getroffen hatten.

**TBC…**


	19. Dezember: Glücklich

**19\. Dezember: Glücklich**

Die neue Saison fing so vielversprechend an, wie die alte aufgehört hatte und abgesehen von einem Patzer, wo ihr der Schnatz in strömendem Regen entgangen war, leistete sie sich keine Fehler. Auch die Mannschaft von James schlug sich ganz gut in den Qualifikationsspielen und sie brachte es sogar über sich, sich ein Spiel anzusehen. Sie sagte ihm allerdings nichts davon und besorgte sich ihre Karten wie andere Zauberer auch, sodass sie mit Steven auf den Zuschauerrängen sitzen konnte, ohne dass ihre Familie etwas davon mitbekam. Es war ein unglaublich spannendes Spiel gegen Bulgarien. Der Trainer des bulgarischen Teams, Viktor Krum, war eine Legende. Sie schaute sich manchmal noch alte Aufzeichnungen von seinen Spielen an, denn seine Technik war wirklich einzigartig gewesen. Am Ende gewannen die Engländer mit nur zehn Punkten Vorsprung, was ausnahmsweise nicht James zu verdanken war, der überraschend schwach gespielt und mehrfach den Quaffel verloren hatte. Aber jeder hatte mal einen schlechten Tag und niemand wusste besser als sie, wie schwer es manchmal war, mit dem Druck klarzukommen. Als sie ihm das am nächsten Tag sagte, umarmte er sie dankbar und versprach ihr für das Finale der Weltmeisterschaft besonders gute Plätze.

Annie schlug mehrfach vor, dass sie sich doch mit jemand neuem treffen konnte.

„Ich weiß, dass das mit Brian ein Reinfall war, aber das heißt doch nicht, dass es da draußen nicht andere Männer gibt", sagte sie einen Abend, an dem sie sich im Tropfenden Kessel trafen. Louis passte brav auf David auf, damit die beiden Freundinnen mal wieder ungestört sein konnten. „Ich hab einen neuen Arbeitskollegen, der wäre perfekt für dich. Keine Kinder, keine Scheidungen, keine toten Frauen. Er ist in den letzten Jahren durch die Welt gereist und will jetzt langsam zur Ruhe kommen mit vierunddreißig. Er hatte schon lange keine richtige Beziehung, so wie Louis damals in Paris, du weißt schon", wo ihr Bruder jede dritte Nacht mit einer anderen geschlafen hatte, ja, sie konnte sich an seine Erzählungen erinnern, „aber ich hab von dir erzählt und er meinte, ihr könnt ja mal sehen, ob sich was ergibt." Dominique schaute sie skeptisch an. „Wenn schon keine Beziehung, dann vielleicht guter Sex", fügte sie hinzu und wackelte suggestiv mit den Augenbrauen. „Du musst doch schon ewig nicht mehr mit jemandem geschlafen haben, mindestens seit du dich mit Brian getroffen hast. Lucy hat erzählt, dass du alle Männer hast abblitzen lassen, die dich angemacht haben. Vermisst du das gar nicht? Ich hab schon einen Monat keinen Sex mehr gehabt und ich tu's." Sie seufzte sehnsüchtig. Dominique wäre gerne verständnisvoller gewesen, aber es ging eben doch um ihren Bruder und sie wusste von beiden schon mehr als genug Details. Außerdem hatte sie im Moment so viel Sex wie noch nie, selbst jetzt, wo die Saison wieder angefangen hatte und sie einen Gang zurückschalten mussten. Sie hatte gar keine Zeit, etwas zu vermissen. „Aber du bist schlank und Single und dich unterbricht nicht ständig ein weinendes Kind, das unbedingt bei dir im Bett schlafen will. Nutz das doch!"

Dominique schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Meine Karriere ist im Moment das allerwichtigste, das weißt du doch." Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Es war zwar nicht gerade fair, aber es würde Annie für eine Weile ruhig stellen. „Und nach der Sache mit Brian … ich will einfach nicht schon wieder irgendwas neues, das in einer Sackgasse endet." Außerdem hatte sie sich für Sex mit Steven entschieden und wollte nicht schon wieder irgendwelche Komplikationen.

Annie schaute sie mitfühlend an und entschuldigte sich sofort. „Ich hör schon damit auf. Nur weil ich es vermisse, muss es dir nicht auch so gehen, ich sollte nicht immer von mir auf andere schließen." Sie trank einen Schluck von ihrem Butterbier und winkte Hannah Longbottom grüßend zu, die hinter der Theke erschienen war. „Hast du übrigens im Tagespropheten gelesen, dass sich der Zaubereiminister mit den Chinesen getroffen hat? Ist doch unglaublich, was die für Drachen in freier Wildbahn rumlaufen lassen!"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich fände es ganz cool, mal einem Chinesischen Feuerball zu begegnen." Wäre eine neue Herausforderung.

Annie verzog das Gesicht. „Aber auch nur, solange er dir nicht deinen Besen anzündet."

Das wiederum war ein stichhaltiges Argument. Da konnte sie nicht widersprechen.

/-/

Und so verging auch der Rest des Jahres. Sie trainierte hart und gewann häufig, ging manchmal nach dem Training oder einem Spiel mit ihren Kollegen etwas trinken, traf sich einmal mit Siobhan in Dublin und wurde von ihr und Cosima von Club zu Club geschleppt (aus diesem Grund war sie froh, dass die beiden in einem anderen Land lebten, denn öfter hielt sie das einfach nicht aus, sie war eben doch nicht mehr die Jüngste und vertrug nicht mehr ganz so viel wie früher). Annie hatte wieder angefangen zu arbeiten und deshalb noch weniger Zeit für sie übrig. Zähneknirschend nahm sie in Kauf, dass David bei fast all ihren Treffen dabei war und meist den Großteil von Annies Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchte. Es war anders, wenn sie bei ihnen zum Abendessen war, weil er dann meistens schlief, aber dann war eben auch Louis da und so sehr Dominique ihren Zwillingsbruder auch liebte, manchmal wollte sie ihre beste Freundin eben ganz für sich allein haben.

Zur Strafe sagte sie Annie deshalb auch nichts von Steven, selbst wenn es ihr schon manchmal auf der Zunge lag, wenn Annie sich erkundigte, was sie in den letzten Tagen so gemacht hatte. Aber es war auch nicht nur das. Wenn Annie von ihm wusste, dann würde sie wissen wollen, wie es zwischen ihnen weitergehen würde, ob sie eine Zukunft sah, ob sie ihn liebte und ob sie ihn irgendwann heiraten wollte. Und Dominique hatte keine Antworten auf diese Fragen. Sie wusste nur, dass sie nicht aufhören wollte, ihn zu treffen. Sie hatte sich so an ihn gewöhnt, dass sie sich nicht vorstellen konnte, die Lücke, die er hinterlassen würde, mit etwas anderem zu füllen. Aber diese Gefühle in Worte zu fassen, die Annie zufriedenstellen würden, das würde sie nicht schaffen. Also schwieg sie und erzählte ihr, dass sie mit ihrem Singleleben vollauf zufrieden war. Strenggenommen log sie ja nicht einmal, denn Steven und sie waren ja gar nicht wirklich zusammen.

„Was hast du über die Feiertage vor?", fragte Steven eines Abends kurz vor Weihnachten. Sie hatte ihn dazu verdonnert, mit ihm in den Keller zu gehen, damit sie ihren Plastikweihnachtsbaum in der Wohnung aufstellen konnte. Steven war keine große Hilfe gewesen, mit seiner Hausstauballergie, sondern hatte ihr nur die Ohren vollgeniest. Sie hatte sich auf ihren Balkon gestellt und zehn Minuten den Baum geschüttelt, damit so viel Staub wie möglich verschwand und ihn dann mit einer Lichterkette behängt, ein paar Kugeln und einer Tonne Lametta.

„Am vierundzwanzigsten ist wie immer die Feier im Fuchsbau, da quetschen sich alle Weasleys in das Wohnzimmer meiner Großeltern." Kurz hatte sie mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ihn einzuladen, aber die ganzen Fragen ihrer Familie, die zweifelsohne gestellt werden würden, hielten sie davon ab. Sie konnte sich noch lebhaft erinnern, wie sich alle auf Victoire und Ted gestürzt hatten, nachdem die beiden zusammen gekommen waren. Jeder hatte einen Kuss sehen wollen (abgesehen von ihrem Vater, der ausgesehen hatte, als ob er Ted verfluchen würde, wenn er es nur wagen würde, Victoires Hand zu halten). „Am nächsten Tag essen wir immer bei meinen Eltern und ansonsten wollte ich mal ganz hoch nach Schottland und durch einen Schneesturm fliegen." Sie brauchte mehr Übung und in der freien Natur war das noch schwieriger als im Stadion, wo doch die schlimmsten Böen abgehalten wurden.

„Also bist du Silvester noch frei?", fragte er grinsend.

Misstrauisch schaute sie ihn an. „Wieso?", fragte sie vorsichtig, ehe sie eine Antwort gab. Wenn er etwas zu Verrücktes vorhatte, würde sie sich lieber selbst zur Silvesterparty der Malfoys einladen und zusehen, wie Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy Scorpius mit spitzigen Kommentaren über Rose zur Weißglut trieben, das war wenigstens lustig und sie lernte neue Beleidigungen (die Hochzeit der beiden war ein wirkliches Erlebnis gewesen, James, Lucy und sie waren am Ende hackedicht gewesen, weil sie ein Trinkspiel daraus gemacht hatten).

„Es ist wirklich nichts Besonderes", erwiderte er schulterzuckend. „Ein französischer Kollege hat mich und ein paar andere über Silvester nach Paris eingeladen. Wir dürfen jemanden mitbringen und ich dachte, da du Französisch sprichst … aber du bist sicher schon häufig in Paris gewesen und du musst auch nicht …"

Sie küsste ihn auf die Lippen, bevor er weiter herumstammelte. „Paris kann schweinekalt sein im Winter. Und ziemlich schlammig, wenn es etwas geschneit hat." Er schaute sie unglaublich enttäuscht an. Ihr Herz wurde schwer. „Aber es ist eine schöne Stadt." Paris war immer eine wunderbare aufregende Stadt, ganz anders als London, mit einem unnachahmlichen Charme. Sie liebte Paris. „Und die Feuerwerke sind klasse."

„Und das heißt jetzt was?", fragte er verwirrt und versuchte vergeblich, nicht hoffnungsvoll auszusehen.

Sie grinste. „Das heißt, dass ich nichts dagegen habe, Paris mal wieder zu sehen." Er fing an zu strahlen und küsste sie zärtlich. „Heißt das auch, dass ich endlich mal dabei sein darf, wenn du arbeitest?" Wenn sie etwas hasste, dann, dass er so ein riesengroßes Geheimnis um seine Arbeit machte. Sie verstand, warum er es tun musste, aber deshalb mochte sie es trotzdem nicht.

Er schlang lachend die Arme um sie. „Nein, aber das heißt, dass du dich in der Zwischenzeit so sehr betrinken kannst, wie du möchtest."

Sie legte den Kopf schief und schaute auf ihren völlig überladenen Weihnachtsbaum. „Das klingt auch nicht schlecht", lenkte sie ein und kuschelte sich an ihn. „Du wirst dich dann aber sehr beeilen müssen, wenn du mich noch einholen willst."

„Das dürfte kein Problem sein, Weasley."

„Na wenn du dich da mal nicht überschätzt, Davies." Wie so häufig.

Aber er überschätzte sich nicht. Paris zeigte sich von seiner besten Seite und Dominique verbrachte den Großteil der Zeit, die Steven arbeitete, damit, die französischen Frauen seiner Kollegen mit ihren Kenntnissen sowohl von Paris als auch von der Sprache, zu beeindrucken. Als Kinder hatten ihre Geschwister und sie sich immer einen Spaß daraus gemacht, zu schauen, wer von ihnen am schnellsten verständliches Französisch sprechen konnte und sie hatte mit Abstand gewonnen. Sie war glücklich, als sie feststellte, dass sie das immer noch konnte.

Steven fing beinahe an zu sabbern, als er schließlich mit der Arbeit fertig war, sich zu ihnen gesellte und sie so schnell sprechen hörte. Sie aßen, tranken, tanzten und unterhielten sich mit so ziemlich jedem in dem Festsaal, den die Abteilung gemietet hatte. Sie versammelten sich alle auf der großen Dachterrasse und bewunderten das wirklich fantastische Feuerwerk, aber sobald die letzten Funken verglüht waren, zerrte er sie regelrecht in ihr Hotelzimmer.

„Du bist so sexy", flüsterte er, als er ihre nackten Schultern küsste. Sie trug ein schwarzes trägerloses Abendkleid. Es endete zehn Zentimeter über ihren Knien. An ihrer Hüfte waren schwarze transparente Stoffbahnen befestigt, die bis zum Boden reichten und durch den Schlitz, der ebenfalls bis zu ihren Oberschenkeln reichte, ihre langen Beine betonten. Dazu hatte sie schwarze hochhackige Sandalen angezogen. Sie wusste, dass sie gut aussah, sie hatte schon viele Komplimente an dem Abend bekommen, aber es aus seinem Mund zu hören, war noch etwas ganz anderes. „Du warst die schönste Frau im ganzen Saal." Er zog langsam ihren Reisverschluss herunter, während sie versuchte, seine Anzugjacke auszuziehen.

„Du warst aber auch nicht übel", stöhnte sie. Sein schwarzer Anzug war maßgeschneidert, saß tadellos und war das schärfste Kleidungsstück, was sie je an ihm gesehen hatte. Als er am Nachmittag zu ihnen gekommen war, hatte sie sich sehr bemühen müssen, ihn nicht in die nächste Besenkammer zu zerren.

Sie ließ das Kleid an sich heruntergleiten und stieg vorsichtig heraus. Dann riss sie ihm die Krawatte vom Hals und sein Hemd auf, wobei ein paar Knöpfe abrissen. Aber das war scheißegal. „Ich bin so froh, dass du mitgekommen bist", sagte er mit bebender Stimme, streifte seine Hosen ab und zog sie zu dem unglaublich weichen Bett, in dem sie letzte Nacht herrlich geschlafen hatte. „Ohne dich wäre das ganze bestimmt total langweilig gewesen."

„Mhm." Seine Lippen glitten über ihre weiche Haut und sie gab es auf, etwas zu erwidern. Ihr Mund war anderweitig beschäftigt.

Es war eines der schönsten Silvester ihres Lebens.

**TBC…**


	20. Dezember: Familienfeier

**20\. Dezember: Familienfeier**

„Ich weiß nicht, wie du mich dazu überreden konntest", murmelte Dominique, während sie krampfhaft versuchte, tief durchzuatmen. „Ich bin nicht deine Freundin, was hab ich beim Geburtstag deines Vaters zu suchen?"

Sie standen vor einem großen Haus an der Küste Cornwalls, in dem Steven und sein Bruder aufgewachsen waren. Das Meer erinnerte sie an ihr eigenes Elternhaus, aber selbst dessen beruhigendes Rauschen war nicht genug für ihre Nerven. Sie klammerte sich an seinen Arm, den sie nicht losgelassen hatte, seit er sie hierher appariert hatte.

„Ich hab's dir doch schon zehnmal erklärt, ich hatte keine Lust, von meiner Mutter schon wieder verkuppelt zu werden, deshalb hab ich ihr erzählt, dass ich mich mit jemandem treffe. Außerdem ist mein Dad ein großer Quidditchfan und er wird ganz scharf darauf sein, mit einem richtigen Profi zu sprechen. Ein besseres Geschenk kann ich ihm gar nicht machen. Wen hätte ich denn sonst mitnehmen sollen?"

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Wirklich schön zu wissen, dass du mich benutzt, um kein echtes Geschenk kaufen zu müssen."

„Jetzt sei doch nicht so dramatisch, Weasley." Er zog sie zur Haustür. „Gratis Essen, gratis Alkohol, ein Haufen Quidditchfans, worüber beschwerst du dich eigentlich?" Er klingelte an der Tür.

Sie wusste genau, worüber sie sich beschwerte. Sie hatten keine Beziehung, sie war nicht seine Freundin. Doch es fühlte sich genauso an, wenn er sie zu einer großen Familienfeier mitnahm, wo sie so ziemlich jeden seiner Verwandten kennen lernen würde. Und keiner von ihnen würde verstehen, dass es nichts Ernstes zwischen Steven und ihr war. Sie konnte seiner Mutter schließlich schlecht erklären, dass Steven und sie nur an Sex miteinander interessiert waren.

Bevor sie jedoch den Mund aufmachen konnte, um ihm das alles zu sagen, wurde die Tür geöffnet. Von einem Buttler. Der eine Uniform trug. Da fiel ihr der Mund doch auf und sie starrte den Mann ungläubig an.

„Willkommen zu Mr. Davies fünfundfünfzigstem Geburtstag. Darf ich Ihnen Ihre Mäntel abnehmen?" Sprachlos ließ sie den Mann gewähren und starrte ihm hinterher, während Steven sie an der Hand nahm und durch das große Foyer ins Wohnzimmer zog. Mit großen Augen schaute sie sich um.

„Hier bist du aufgewachsen?", fragte sie ihn schließlich leise. „Was hast du für eine Familie?!" So groß war ja nicht mal das Haus ihres Onkels Harry am Grimmauldplatz.

Steven zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Familie meiner Mum hat jede Menge Kohle, und mein Dad spielt gerne mit dem Muggelaktienmarkt, da hat er vieles noch vermehrt. Aber so toll ist es auch nicht. Die meiste Zeit fühlt man sich wie in einem Museum. Das Haus von deinen Eltern gefällt mir viel besser." Kein Wunder, da braucht man auch nicht zehn Minuten von der Haustür bis ins Wohnzimmer.

An der Tür trafen sie auch gleich auf Stevens Mutter. Sie trug einen eleganten schwarzen Hosenanzug und hatte so viel Schmuck angelegt, dass sie der Queen Konkurrenz machen konnte. Sie umarmte Steven herzlich und richtete dann seinen Krawattenknoten.

„Schätzchen, wie schön, dass du da bist! Wir haben dich schon so lange nicht gesehen, du musst wirklich öfter zum Essen kommen! Hast du schon mit Michael und Allison gesprochen? Das Baby muss bald kommen, so groß wie ihr Bauch mittlerweile ist. Und du musst unbedingt mit deiner Großmutter sprechen, sie fragt schon nach dir, seit sie hier ist."

Steven nickte brav, aber Dominique konnte sehen, wie er die Augen verdrehte, sobald seine Mutter den Blick abwandte. Sie musterte Dominique prüfend und zog die Stirn kraus. Dominique schluckte. Deshalb hasste sie es, die Eltern von ihren Freunden kennen zu lernen (auch wenn sie das bisher nur einmal hatte machen müssen). Nie fühlte sie sich gut genug und bei dem Blick, den Mrs Davies ihr zuwarf, traf sie mit ihrem Gefühl ins Schwarze.

„Sie sind also die Freundin meines Sohnes?"

Dominique schluckte. Das fing ja gut an. „Ähm …"

Steven schlang den Arm um ihre Taille und strahlte seine Mutter an. „Das ist Dominique Weasley, Mum. Sie ist die Sucherin bei den Kenmare Kestrels, du weißt schon, die, die die Meisterschaft letztes Jahr gewonnen haben."

Mrs Davies nickte unbeeindruckt. „Freut mich", sagte sie in einem abwertenden Tonfall. „Das scheint ja eine gute Leistung gewesen zu sein."

Steven nickte. „Oh ja. Und die Mannschaft hat wirklich lange darauf hingearbeitet. Die Presse hat sich überschlagen mit Lobeshymnen."

„Wie schön. Wie lange planen Sie noch, Ihre Karriere fortzuführen?"

Was war das denn für eine Frage? Selbst die Reporter hielten sich mit dieser Frage noch diskret zurück, nachdem sie im Moment so auf Erfolgskurs war. „So lange wie möglich", antwortete sie schließlich. „Sucher müssen nicht so schnell aufhören wie die anderen Spieler, weil sie körperlich weniger gefordert werden. Ich hab noch keine Pläne, aufzuhören. Ich hoffe, ich kann noch ein paar Jahre spielen, auf jeden Fall."

„Aber ist das nicht sehr hinderlich für Ihre Familie?" Steven versteifte sich neben ihr. Dominique zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meine Familie freut sich, dass ich erfolgreich bin, die würde es nicht stören, wenn ich Quidditch spiele, bis ich vierzig bin." Ihre Mutter war zwar nicht sonderlich begeistert von ihrer Karriere, aber was konnte sie schon dagegen tun? Mittlerweile hatte sie es akzeptiert.

„Aber was, wenn Sie selbst eine Familie gründen wollen? Würde Ihre Karriere das nicht erschweren?"

Bevor sie es verhindern konnte, schnaubte Dominique. „Merlin, nein! Ich will keine Kinder, ich bin doch nicht bescheuert!" Wenn sie wirklich wollte, dann konnte sie gute Manieren an den Tag legen, höflich sein und so tun, als ob die langweiligsten Themen sie interessierten (sie hatte genug Zeit mit Onkel Percy verbracht, um zu wissen, wie sie Interesse überzeugend vortäuschen konnte), aber sie konnte sich nicht verstellen und lügen. Sie wollte keine Kinder und einen Ehemann hatte sie auch noch nie in Erwägung gezogen. Ihre Karriere war das wichtigste und alles andere musste sich damit arrangieren.

Aber es war die falsche Antwort auf die Frage von Stevens Mutter. Deren Blick wurde kalt und sie nickte nur kurz. „Entschuldigen Sie mich bitte, ich sehe eine gute Freundin." Sie eilte davon.

Dominique ergriff ein Champagnerglas von einem der herumschwebenden Tabletts und trank es in einem Zug leer.

„Das lief ja super", seufzte Steven und griff ebenfalls nach einem Glas.

„Hätte ich etwa lügen sollen? Ich will keine Kinder, dazu hab ich schon viel zu viel Zeit mit der Brut meiner Geschwister und Cousins verbracht. Außerdem ist es doch scheißegal, was ich will, du wirst sowieso irgendwann eine andere heiraten." Wahrscheinlich irgendeine Schlampe, die es gar nicht abwarten konnte, einen Haufen perfekte Kinder zu bekommen.

Steven biss sich auf die Lippe und trank schließlich noch einen Schluck. „Trotzdem. Meine Mutter wird jetzt keine Ruhe mehr geben. Du solltest sie doch davon abhalten, mich mit irgendwem verkuppeln zu wollen!"

Dominique schnaubte. „Deine Mutter ist so dreist, dass sie sich mit jemandem verkuppelt, selbst wenn du eine Freundin hast?", fragte sie ungläubig.

Er seufzte. „Normalerweise nicht. Aber wenn sie wirklich glaubt, dass du schlecht für mich bist …"

Dominique grinste. „Ich hab nie behauptet, ein guter Einfluss zu sein. Aber wenn ich wirklich deine Freundin wäre, dann wäre ich jetzt sehr beleidigt. Deine Mum hat ja nicht mal versucht, höflich zu sein."

„Wären hier nicht so viele Leute, wäre sie bestimmt subtiler gewesen." Steven sah sich um und zog sie dann mit sich durch die Menschenmenge. Sie war froh, dass sie ihre Ballerinas angezogen hatte und keine High Heels, sonst wäre sie mindestens drei Mal gestolpert.

„Michael, hey!" Steven tippte einem Mann mit dem gleichen dunklen Haar wie er es hatte auf die Schulter und umarmte ihn.

„Hey, großer Bruder", erwiderte der Mann lachend. Nach einem Blick auf Stevens Gesichtsausdruck grinste er. „Mum hat dich schon fertig gemacht, hmm?"

Steven zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du kennst sie doch. Sie muss immer was zu meckern haben."

„Jetzt sei mal nicht so streng, sie hat die ganze Party alleine geplant, kein Wunder, dass sie gestresst ist", mischte sich eine dunkelhaarige Frau in das Gespräch ein. Sie hatte ein gewinnendes Lächeln und niedliche Grübchen. Sie trug ein wallendes grünes Kleid, das ihren enorm großen Babybauch überhaupt nicht kaschierte. Sie gehörte eindeutig zu den geplagten Schwangeren. Victoire und Annie war bei ihren Schwangerschaften das blühende Leben gewesen, aber Molly zum Beispiel war immer so angeschwollen und aufgedunsen gewesen, dass sie sich am Ende kaum noch bewegt hatte. Diese Frau gehörte eher in die zweite Kategorie.

„Ali, schön dich zu sehen", sagte Steven mit strahlendem Lächeln und küsste seine Schwägerin auf die Wange. „Du siehst toll aus."

Allison verdrehte die Augen, lächelte aber trotzdem. „Du lügender Schmeichler! Ich weiß, dass ich schrecklich aussehe, aber in das Kleid, was ich eigentlich anziehen wollte, hab ich nicht mehr gepasst. Und sonst hatte ich nur dieses Zelt hier."

„Mum hat ihr schon zu ihrem Stil gratuliert", fügte Michael hinzu und legte seiner Frau einen Arm um die Schultern. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Dominique und seine Augen wurden groß. „Ich glaub's ja nicht!", rief er und ergriff aufgeregt ihre Hand. „Dominique Weasley! Dad wird begeistert sein! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass man dich auch mieten kann!"

Dominique schaute ihn finster an und entriss ihm ihre Hand. „Wie bitte?!" Sie war doch keine Prostituierte!

„Kann man auch andere Quidditchspieler für eine Party buchen? Wieso wusste ich das nicht?" Er stieß Steven den Ellbogen in die Rippen. „Wieso hast du nichts gesagt? Das wär doch der Hit für jede Party!"

Dominique verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Mich kann man nicht mieten! Ich bin doch nicht käuflich!"

„Aber was machst du dann hier?", fragte Michael verwirrt, während Allison seufzte und Dominique entschuldigend ansah.

„Ich hab sie eingeladen", erklärte Steven zögernd.

Michaels Augen wurden groß. „Du hast sie eingeladen? Wieso hast du nichts gesagt? Seit wann läuft das denn schon?" Er schaute erst Steven und dann Dominique gekränkt an. „Du hintergehst mich, Dominique, das ist wirklich nicht die feine Art."

Steven stöhnte, Allison schaute verwirrt zwischen Dominique und ihrem Mann hin und her und Dominique schnaubte.

„Nur weil wir einmal vor vierzehn Jahren eine Verabredung hatten, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich dich hintergehe, kleiner Davies", erwiderte sie und schaute Allison beruhigend an. „Wenn man das überhaupt Verabredung nennen kann. Du wolltest mich in den unmöglichsten Laden schleppen, den es gibt! Kein Wunder, dass ich dich stehen gelassen habe!"

In ihrem letzten Schuljahr, nach Stevens Abschluss, hatte Michael sie einmal um ein Date gebeten. Sie hatte kaum aufhören können zu lachen bei dem Gedanken, dass wohl alle Davies auf sie standen, hatte aber schließlich zugestimmt. Auch wenn Steven ein Volltrottel war, hatten sie doch ihren Spaß miteinander gehabt und vielleicht wäre Michael genauso gewesen. Er war nur ein Jahr jünger als sie, also kein Problem. Aber als sie entdeckt hatte, dass er sie zu Madam Puddifoot bringen wollte, ging das doch zu weit. Keine zehn Hippogreifs hätten sie in dieses alberne kitschige Café gekriegt und kein Junge, der dachte, dass das ein guter Ort für ein Date mit ihr war, war ihre Zeit wert. Steven hätte sie nie dorthin gebracht.

Michael zuckte nur lachend mit den Schultern. „Den anderen hat es gut gefallen, ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast."

„Das du das nicht weißt zeigt nur, dass ich Recht hatte, dich stehen zu lassen. Außerdem, wenn jemand das Recht, sich zu beschweren, dann bin das ja wohl ich. Ich tu deinem Bruder nur einen Gefallen, du hast jemanden geschwängert."

Michael küsste Allison auf die Wange. „Und ich würde es wieder tun." Sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an. Dominiques Magen verkrampfte sich. Hatte sie denn nirgends Ruhe vor diesen verliebten Idioten? „Mit Vergnügen."

„Da hab ich ja wohl noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden", widersprach Allison entschlossen. „Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich diese Folter noch einmal mitmache."

„Und jetzt zurück zum Thema", forderte Michael. „Woher kennt ihr euch? Wie lange läuft da schon was?" Er boxte Steven in den Arm. „Und wieso zum Teufel hast du mir nichts davon erzählt?! Ich bin dein kleiner Bruder!"

„Da läuft gar nichts", erwiderte Dominique und ergriff das nächste Champagnerglas. „Wir sind uns in der Winkelgasse über den Weg gelaufen, er hat erwähnt, dass euer Dad ein großer Quidditchfan ist und sich freuen würde, wenn jemand wie ich bei seinem Geburtstag auftaucht und er hat mich mit gratis Essen und Alkohol geködert." Sie warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Nur eure Mutter hat er freundlicherweise verschwiegen." Das klang doch gut und glaubwürdig. Und war sogar größtenteils wahr.

Michael und Allison zumindest schienen die Erklärung zu akzeptieren. Und fingen dann gleich an, sie in ein Gespräch über die jetzige Saison zu verwickeln. Sie diskutierten so angeregt, dass ihr gar nicht auffiel, wie Steven von ihrer Seite verschwand. Erst als Michael laut stöhnte, bemerkte sie, dass er nicht mehr neben ihr war.

„Mum hat wirklich diese dumme Pute eingeladen, ich fass es nicht."

Dominique folgte seinem Blick. Da stand Steven, neben ihm seine Mutter, die sich bei ihm untergehakt hatte. Beide sprachen mit einer hübschen blonden Frau mit langen Haaren und einem tiefen Dekolleté. Alle drei lachten.

„Wer ist das?", fragte Dominique neugierig.

„Stevens Exfreundin", antwortete Michael missmutig. „Mum fand sie klasse, aber wenn du mich fragst, dann hat sie nie zu ihm gepasst. Und sie ist so langweilig. Kein Interesse an Quidditch, kein Sinn für Humor. Der Sex muss gut gewesen sein, sonst wäre er nie so lange bei ihr geblieben." Hilflos seufzte er.

„Sie hat auch ihre guten Seiten", wandte Allison ein. Michael zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ja, schon gut, ich mochte sie auch nicht. Aber andere schon."

„Also wenn du mich fragst, dann war sie nur scharf auf unser Geld. Sie hat doch ständig vom heiraten gesprochen. Keiner konnte das mehr hören! Und Steven war wirklich nicht glücklich mit ihr. Jetzt ist er viel besser drauf, seit er sie los ist."

Dominique wandte den Blick ab und versuchte zu ignorieren, wie sich ihr Magen zusammenkrampfte. Natürlich hatte er Exfreundinnen. Sie hatte kein Recht, eifersüchtig zu sein, schließlich hatte sie sich lange mit Brian getroffen. Nur zusehen wollte sie dabei nicht unbedingt.

„Mum gibt auch wirklich nicht auf", murmelte Steven kopfschüttelnd und küsste seine Frau einen Moment später stürmisch. „Bin ich froh, dass sie dich mag und nicht meine Exfreundinnen anschleppt."

„Das wär auch mehr als taktlos", wandte Dominique ein und deutete auf Allisons ausladenden Bauch.

Michael lachte. „Da kennst du meine Mutter schlecht." Dominique schluckte. „Hey, Dad!", rief er dann laut und winkte einen Mann in mittleren Jahren zu sich herüber. Er hatte das gleiche dunkle Haar wie seine Söhne. Steven hatte die Augen von seinem Vater geerbt. Mr Davies hatte ein warmes Lächeln und viele Lachfältchen um die Augen. „Du darfst Stevens Geschenk nicht verpassen." Er deutete auf Dominique. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Darf ich vorstellen, Dominique Weasley."

Mr Davies lächelte ihr überrascht zu und küsste ihre Hand. „Das ist ja mal eine gelungene Überraschung. Ms Weasley, ich freue mich sehr, sie kennen zu lernen. Und lassen Sie mich Ihnen gratulieren. Ihr Fang im letzten Spiel vor Weihnachten war wirklich sensationell. Sie haben das Talent Ihres Onkels Harry geerbt."

Dominique lächelte verlegen. „Danke. Freut mich auch, Sie kennen zu lernen. Aber mit Onkel Harry bin ich ja nicht wirklich verwandt. Wenn überhaupt, dann hab ich mein Talent von meinem Dad. Der war auch unschlagbar in der Schule."

„Ihr Vater ist Charlie Weasley, oder?", fragte Mr Davies stirnrunzelnd.

Micheal stöhnte gequält. „Ihr Dad ist Bill Weasley, Dad! Also wirklich, und du behauptest, dass du ein Quidditchfan bist!"

Mr Davies' Augen wurden groß. „Bill Weasley?" Dominique nickte. „Dann sind Sie Fleurs Tochter, oder?" Seine Augen wanderten über ihre Gesichtszüge. „Wie dumm von mir, Sie sind das Ebenbild Ihrer Mutter."

Dominique runzelte die Stirn. „Sie kennen meine Mum?" Woher denn? Laut Steven hatte seine Familie nichts mit Gringotts zu tun. Und stimmen tat es sowieso nicht. Abgesehen von dem blonden Haar und der Nase war sie ihrem Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Victoire sah aus wie ihre Mutter, nicht sie.

„Oh, wir sind damals zusammen zum Weihnachtsball gegangen, als sie am Trimagischen Turnier teilgenommen hat." Er lächelte versonnen. „Ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen. Alle wollten mit ihr hingehen, aber mit mir ist sie gegangen. Mann, waren die alle neidisch. Schade, dass Snape uns unterbrochen hat, bevor es so richtig zur Sache gehen konnte."

Allison fing an zu kichern und Michael war entsetzt. „Dad! Sowas kannst du doch nicht sagen!"

„Wieso nicht?", erwiderte er grinsend. „Fleur ist zu einem Viertel Veela. Ich hab jahrelang damit angegeben. Und sie ist wahnsinnig intelligent und mutig. Das Trimagische Turnier ist wirklich nicht ohne gewesen."

„Sie ist auch glücklich mit meinem Dad verheiratet", wandte Dominique vorsichtig ein. Natürlich hatte er Recht mit der Einschätzung ihrer Mutter, aber sie und ihr Vater waren seit über dreißig Jahren mehr oder weniger glücklich verheiratet.

„Natürlich, das bin ich auch", erwiderte Mr Davies schnell. Michael schnaubte. „Aber genug davon. Erzählen Sie mehr von sich. Wie ist denn Thomas Miller so? Ist er wirklich so ein strenger Trainer wie alle sagen?"

Und so verging die nächste Stunde wie im Flug. Dominique beantwortete alle möglichen Fragen zu ihrem Team, ihren Trainern und den Gegnern und sie stritten regelrecht über die letzte Weltmeisterschaft. Irgendwann gesellte sich Steven wieder zu ihnen, wünschte seinem Vater alles Gute zum Geburtstag und schlang die Arme um ihre Hüfte, bevor auch er in die Diskussion mit einstieg. Keiner von ihnen hatte das besondere Bedürfnis, sich mit den anderen Gästen zu unterhalten, nur Stevens Mutter flatterte die ganze Zeit durch das riesige Wohnzimmer, um mal mit der einen Gruppe und dann mit der anderen Gruppe zu sprechen.

Dominique stopfte sich mit dem Finger Food voll, das durch das Zimmer schwebte und kippte reichlich von dem Champagner hinunter. Damit hatte Steven sie geködert, da konnte sie das auch genießen.

Michael war ein interessanter Gesprächspartner, viel besser als in Hogwarts, wo er ihr nur auf den Busen gestarrt hatte, und Allison wusste wahnsinnig gut über Quidditch Bescheid, auch wenn sie andere Teams unterstützte und einen handfesten Streit mit Dominique angefangen hatte, als sie behauptet hatte, Puddlemore United wäre das beste Team der ganzen Liga. Mr Davies amüsierte sich königlich über ihre zahlreichen Anekdoten und Steven hielt sie die ganze Zeit über in seinen Armen. Es war angenehmer, als sie gedacht hätte.

Die gute Stimmung war schlagartig vorbei, als Mrs Davies sich zu ihnen stellte. „Roger, Schatz. Barry und Ryan fragen schon nach dir! Du bist der Gastgeber, du musst dich um alle Gäste kümmern."

Mr Davies seufzte ergeben. „Natürlich, Liebling." Er ergriff erneut Dominiques Hand und küsste sie. „Es war mir eine Freude, Sie kennen zu lernen, Dominique. Hoffentlich sehen wir uns bald mal wieder." Er zwinkerte ihr zu. „Und grüßen Sie Ihre Mutter von mir."

Michael erschauderte theatralisch und seine Frau beäugte Dominique misstrauisch. „Dominique, kennen Sie schon Heather? Eine reizende junge Dame."

Steven stöhnte. „Mum, bitte, hör auf."

„Ja, Mum", stimmte Michael ihm zu, aber es war zu spät. Stevens Exfreundin war schon da und musterte die Gruppe abwertend.

„Dominique, Heather", sagte Mrs Davies mit einem süßlichen Lächeln. „Heather war mehrere Jahre mit Steven zusammen. Dominique ist Stevens Begleitung."

„Ach, wie nett", sagte Heather mit einem falschen Lächeln. „Ihr Outfit ist ja wirklich … hübsch." Dominique hatte ein relativ biederes Kleid an, das sie letztes Jahr für die Beerdigung der Mutter eines Teammitglieds gekauft hatte. Es war enganliegend, dunkelblau, mit langen Ärmeln und einem hochgeschlossenem Kragen. Sie hatte überlegt, eines ihrer sexy Kleider anzuziehen, aber keins war ihr passend erschienen. Die meisten hatten einen viel zu tiefen Ausschnitt. Außerdem hatte sie alle zu Verabredungen mit Brian angehabt und alle hatten zu Sex mit Steven geführt und daran wollte sie nicht unbedingt in Gegenwart seiner Eltern erinnert werden. Aber wenn sie sich das Outfit von Heather so anschaute … okay, es war auch langärmlig. Aber es fehlte ein gutes Stück Stoff in der Mitte des Kleides, sodass man ihren nackten Bauch begutachten konnte. Außerdem endete es gute zehn Zentimeter über ihrem Knie und war so eng, dass sie auf keinen Fall Unterwäsche anhaben konnte.

„Ich wollte nicht der Grund für irgendwelche Herzinfarkte sein", nickte Dominique. „Manchen ist die Gesundheit der Mitmenschen immer noch wichtig."

Heather lachte so künstlich, dass es Dominique in den Ohren wehtat. „Dass Sie keinen Sinn für Mode haben, müssen Sie mir nicht erzählen." Sie warf einen abschätzigen Blick auf Allisons Kleid. Michael ballte die Fäuste, während sich Stevens Fingernägel in ihre Haut bohrten. Dominique legte eine Hand auf seine und lockerte seine Finger etwas. Er umklammerte ihre Hand.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Dominique. „Ich sehe schon, dass ich mich da in bester Gesellschaft befinde. Ich meine, es ist wirklich mutig, so einen Lippenstift zu nehmen. Ich könnte das nicht, ich hätte viel zu viel Angst, wie der Hogwartsexpress auszusehen. Und Ihre Frisur! War das Kleid so teuer, dass Sie nicht mehr zum Friseur konnten? Sie sollten sich wirklich überlegen, wie Sie Ihre Prioritäten setzen. Ich meine, ein Kleid kann noch so spektakulär sein, wenn die Haare so aussehen, als ob eine Eule darin nistet, dann wird doch niemand darauf achten, hab ich nicht Recht?"

Heather zupfte pikiert an ihrer toupierten Mähne herum und warf Dominique einen wütenden Blick zu. „Sie haben doch keine Ahnung!"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und lehnte sich gegen Steven. „Das hab ich auch nie behauptet, Schätzchen. Aber mir ist das scheißegal, im Gegensatz zu Ihnen. Aber wenn Sie meine Meinung trotzdem hören wollen, dieses Kleid passt besser zu einer Stripteasestange als auf eine Geburtstagsfeier für einen Mann Mitte fünfzig."

Heather schnappte empört nach Luft. Sie schaute zu Steven, von dem sie keine Hilfe erwarten konnte, zu Mrs Davies, die angesichts von Dominiques Worten sprachlos war. Und selbst wenn nicht, konnte man Dominique wirklich nicht widersprechen.

„Was findest du bloß an so einer vulgären Person, Stevie?", fragte sie enttäuscht und machte auf dem Absatz kehrt. Auf sehr hohen Absätzen stöckelte sie davon.

Mrs Davies schüttelte nur den Kopf und wandte sich enttäuscht ab. „Ich liebe dich, Dominique", sagte Michael ehrfürchtig. Steven legte seine Hand auf Dominiques Wange und drehte ihr Gesicht zu ihm. Er küsste sie, viel zu leidenschaftlich angesichts des Ortes, wo sie waren.

Dominique grinste, als Steven sich schließlich wieder von ihr löste. „Sowas wollte ich Heather immer schon mal sagen", fuhr Michael begeistert fort.

Dominique zuckte mit den Schultern. „Victoire hatte eine Zeitlang so unmögliche Freundinnen. Da lernt man passiv aggressive Beleidigungen ohne weiteres." Sie schaute Steven kopfschüttelnd an. „Aber wirklich, _Stevie_", er verzog gequält das Gesicht, „was hast du nur an ihr gefunden?"

„Mum hat uns verkuppelt?", fragte er schwach.

Dominique lachte. „Du lässt dir von deiner Mutter wirklich viel zu sehr reinreden in dein Liebesleben."

„Sag ich schon seit Jahren", stimmte Michael zu. „Mum meint es nur gut, aber sie hat wirklich keine Ahnung von unserem Geschmack."

„Aber jetzt hast du ja Dominique", sagte Allison hoffnungsvoll.

Dominique schluckte. Und Steven erwiderte nichts.

/-/

„Es tut mir so Leid", sagte Steven schwer atmend, während er ihren nackten Bauch küsste und immer weiter herunterwanderte. „So so Leid. Ich dachte wirklich, dass Mum sich zusammenreißt."

Dominique hob den Kopf, schnappte nach Luft und vergrub ihre Finger in seinen Armen. „Können wir nicht … oh Gott … über deine Mutter sprechen … genau da … wenn wir gerade Sex haben?" Sie stöhnte laut und schlang die Beine um seinen Oberkörper.

„Du bringst mich noch um, Weasley!"

Dominique wollte grinsen, aber seine Zunge hielt sie davon ab. „Was … was anderes … hast du auch … nicht … oh Gott … nicht verdient …"

/-/

„Ich wusste wirklich nicht, dass Mum Heather eingeladen hat", fing er eine Stunde später wieder davon an. Ihr Kopf lag auf seiner Brust. Mit geschlossenen Augen lauschte sie seinem Herzschlag. „Sie hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dass sie meinem Liebesleben auf die Sprünge helfen muss."

„Ist schon gut", sagte sie erschöpft. „Ich weiß besser als jeder andere, dass man seine Mutter nicht aufhalten kann, wenn sie sich was in den Kopf gesetzt hat. Das ist nicht deine Schuld." Sie seufzte zufrieden, als seine Hände durch ihre kurzen Haare fuhren. „Aber … wenn du mal jemanden hast, mit dem es dir Ernst ist" Seine Hand erstarrte und sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. „Wenn du mal so jemanden hast, dann solltest du sie zumindest vorwarnen. Besonders, wenn sie keine Kinder will." Sie hob den Kopf und schaute ihn an. „Wäre das eigentlich ein No-Go? Wenn deine Freundin keine Kinder will?"

Er schaute sie lange an. „Wenn sie die Richtige ist", sagte er mit rauer Stimme. „Wenn sie die Richtige ist, dann wäre mir das egal. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob ich irgendwann welche haben möchte. Wenn sie unbedingt welche haben will, dann hätte ich wahrscheinlich nichts dagegen, aber …" Er strich ihr über die Wange und schluckte. „Es wäre kein Opfer, ohne sie zu leben."

Sein Blick war so intensiv, dass ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken lief und sie den Kopf drehen musste. Sie ließ sich wieder auf seine Brust sinken und lauschte seinem unruhigen schnellen Herzschlag.

„Gut zu wissen", flüsterte sie. Sie musste etwas Falsches gegessen haben auf der Feier. Sie hatte ein ganz komisches Gefühl im Bauch. So als ob sie sich in einem Sturzflug befinden würde, der einfach nicht aufhören wollte. Und seine Fingerspitzen, die mittlerweile über ihr Schulterblatt strichen, halfen nicht gerade dabei. „Apropos", sagte sie schließlich, „wusstest du, dass dein Dad mal mit meiner Mum ausgegangen ist?"

Steven lachte und schüttelte ihren Kopf durch. „Wirklich? Wann soll das denn gewesen sein?"

„Sie war doch für das Trimagische Turnier in Hogwarts", erwiderte Dominique grinsend, denn ihre Mum war schon ziemlich hardcore. Nicht jeder kam an einem Drachen vorbei und konnte eine Stunde im großen See zurecht kommen. Ganz zu schweigen von den ganzen Kämpfen im Krieg, die sie bestritten hatte. Leider sprachen ihre Eltern viel zu selten über diese Sachen. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie nicht wollten, dass ihre Kinder irgendwelche Ideen bekamen. Spielverderber. „Und da sind sie wohl auf diesen großen Ball gegangen." Dominique zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mum hat ihn nie erwähnt."

„Dad hat immer nur irgendwas von einer Veela gefaselt", erwiderte Steven lachend. „Aber er hat's immer so betont, dass ich dachte, er meinte eine echte hunderprozentige Veela."

„Hey, meine Urgroßmutter ist eine echte Veela!", protestierte Dominique und richtete sich auf. „Und ich bin auch eine!"

„Ich weiß, mein Schatz", beschwichtigte Steven sie lachend und strich ihr beruhigend über die Arme. „Ich bin ja froh, dass du keine vollständige bist, da könnte ich ja gar nicht klar denken." Sie verdrehte die Augen. _Männer!_ „Und du hättest wahrscheinlich gar kein Interesse an mir", fügte er leise hinzu.

Sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. „Mein Großvater ist ein pummeliger kleiner glatzköpfiger Mann. Das war er schon auf seinem Hochzeitsfoto. Meine Großmutter ist eine halbe Veela und sie … sie ist einfach wunderschön. Atemberaubend. So schön könnte ich nie sein. Sie ist einen Kopf größer als er. Und jeder, der sie zum ersten Mal zusammen sieht muss mindestens dreimal nachfragen, ob sie wirklich zusammen sind. Und das Schöne …" Sie schluckte. „Das Schöne ist … dass er es gar nicht sieht. Er sieht nicht, wie schön sie ist. Anfangs hat er das bestimmt, aber … er schwärmt immer von ihrem Humor. Und wie gut sie Kreuzworträtsel lösen kann. Und dass sie das beste Coq au Vin von ganz Frankreich kochen kann. Und dass sie wunderschöne Rosen züchtet. Es ist ihm egal, dass es wenige Frauen gibt, die schöner sind als sie und ihr ist es egal, dass er klein und glatzköpfig ist, weil er sie jeden Tag zum Lachen bringt. Und weil er ihr eine Unmenge von Socken gestrickt hat, weil sie während ihrer Schwangerschaften immer eiskalte Füße hatte. Und dass er ihr zu jedem Geburtstag einen neuen Rosenstrauch schenkt."

Er wischte ihr eine Träne von der Wange. „Wenn ich die beiden so sehe, dann … Schönheit ist was vergängliches. Und auch was relatives. Es ist nicht genug, wenn man einfach nur schön ist. So kann keine Beziehung halten. Es geht darum, dass man sich noch was zu sagen hat, wenn man neunzig und faltig und halb blind ist. Dass man sich immer noch versteht und Spaß haben kann und sich glücklich macht." Er zog sie zu sich und küsste sie, so intensiv wie an diesem Nachmittag und sie schmolz dahin.

„Dominique … ich", seine Stimme versagte. Dieses Mal küsste sie ihn und sie sagten lange, sehr lange, nichts mehr.

**TBC…**


	21. Dezember: Geständnis

**21\. Dezember: Geständnis**

„Also, was läuft da zwischen Weasley und dir?", fragte Michael und ließ sich wieder mit einem riesigen Becher Popcorn in den Sitz neben Steven fallen. Steven, der mit seinem Omniglas die Spieler auf dem Feld beobachtet hatte, zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte er vorwurfsvoll, ohne den Blick vom Feld abzuwenden.

„Was glaubst du denn, du Genie?", sagte Michael genervt. „Ich will mir ein Spiel anschauen. Und du, als treuer Kestrels-Fan, bist natürlich hier anzutreffen." Steven ignorierte ihn, bis Michael ihm einen Ellbogen in die Rippen rammte. „Hältst du mich für bescheuert? Wie lange geht das schon zwischen euch?"

Steven seufzte und ließ das Glas langsam sinken. Er hatte gewusst, dass er es nicht mehr vor Michael verbergen konnte. Spätestens, seit er sie zur Feier seines Vaters mitgenommen hatte. Er wusste, dass er sich das hätte verkneifen müssen, dass es alles nur komplizierter machen würde, aber der Gedanke, einen ganzen Nachmittag mit diesen angeberischen steifen Idioten und irgendeiner Tussi verbringen zu müssen, die seine Mutter für ihn ausgesucht hatte, ohne Dominiques Kommentare, ihr Lachen und ihre Taktlosigkeit, war einfach unerträglich. Er wusste schon seit Monaten, ja wenn er ehrlich war, seit Jahren, dass er nicht ohne sie sein wollte, dass er Dominique jeder anderen Frau vorzog. Es gab einfach keinen Vergleich. Aber er kannte sie und er wusste, dass sie nichts ernstes wollte, dass er keine Chance bei ihr hätte, wenn sie wüsste, wie gerne er mit ihr zusammen sein wollte. Und so spielte er nach ihren Regeln.

„Seit fünfzehn Jahren", antwortete er schließlich.

Michael schaute ihn ungläubig an. „Seit fünfzehn Jahren?! Und das sagst du erst jetzt?! Und was war mit Heather und Abby und Salome?"

„Es hat vor fünfzehn Jahren angefangen", erwiderte Steven eingeschnappt, „das heißt nicht, dass das schon seit fünfzehn Jahren so geht. Ich hab weder Heather noch Abby oder Salome betrogen, wenn du das meinst." So tief war er nie gesunken.

Die Spieler stiegen mittlerweile in die Luft. Das Spiel wurde angepfiffen. Der Schnatz verschwand, die Klatscher sausten besonders aggressiv durch die Luft, der Quaffel wechselte im Sekundentakt den Besitzer.

„Aber … aber … wie … das muss doch dann schon in Hogwarts angefangen haben. Wieso wusste keiner was?"

„Es ist nicht gerade so, als ob wir das jemandem auf die Nase gebunden hätten", sagte Steven unwillig. „Und es war … es war nicht so, als ob wir zusammen gewesen wären. Wir haben irgendwann nur angefangen, rumzuknutschen wenn keiner da war und das hat dann irgendwann zu Sex geführt, aber das war auch alles. Sonst haben wir uns nur gestritten, weil sie so ein schrecklicher Sturkopf ist. Manchmal könnte ich ihr den Hals umdrehen. Und dann war ich fertig mit Hogwarts und wir haben uns aus den Augen verloren. Ich hab mir manchmal ein Spiel angesehen, aber mehr auch nicht." Um ehrlich zu sein hatte er sich jedes ihrer Spiele angesehen, seit sie professionelles Quidditch spielte. In der Schule hatte er sie zwar immer mit Vergnügen fertig gemacht auf dem Platz, wenn sich die Gelegenheit geboten hatte, aber er hätte blind sein müssen, um nicht zu erkennen, was für ein Talent sie hatte. Und das hatte er nicht verpassen wollen.

„Und wie lange geht das jetzt schon so?"

„Anderthalb Jahre? Aber es ist nur Sex, es ist wirklich nicht-"

Michael lachte humorlos. „Wen willst du hier verarschen? Keine würde zu Dads Geburtstag kommen und es mit Mum und Heather aufnehmen, wenn es nur Sex wäre. _Keine_. Außerdem, anderthalb Jahre? Das ist eine verdammt lange Zeit, um nur Sex zu haben."

Steven starrte die Spieler an. Die Kestrels waren mittlerweile mit dreißig Punkten im Rückstand. Pride of Portree hatte aber auch einen wirklich guten Lauf. Und der Wind, der durch das Stadion pfiff, machte es auch nicht einfacher. Die Treiber hatten immer mehr Probleme, die Klatscher zu kontrollieren.

„Wir haben auch manchmal was gegessen oder einen Film gesehen oder sowas, aber für sie ist es wirklich nur Sex. Sie hat sich monatelang mit einem anderen getroffen. Und … sie …"

Steven schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Einen Moment später hatte Michael ihm einen Arm um die Schultern gelegt. „Mann, es hat dich wirklich schlimm erwischt."

„Ich weiß auch nicht wie", sagte er niedergeschlagen. „Ich meine, wir haben uns immer nur gestritten, sie hat sich nie was sagen lassen und ich konnte sie nicht ausstehen … und dann hab ich sie nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gekriegt und … ich hab doch nie gedacht, dass sie wirklich … dass wir überhaupt mal …" Er hatte ihr in Hogwarts vorgeschlagen, dass sie mal miteinander schlafen könnten, aber er hatte nie gedacht, dass sie es tatsächlich tun würde. Und er hatte nie gedacht, dass er, nachdem er einmal angefangen hatte, nicht mehr damit aufhören könnte. Dass er immer an sie denken musste, egal, mit wem er zusammen war. Dass ihr einfach niemand das Wasser reichen konnte, auch nach fünfzehn Jahren nicht. Er war machtlos gegen Dominique.

„Und jetzt … ich … ich würde ja gerne, aber sie … und ich … aber wenn ich sie nicht ganz haben kann, dann will ich wenigstens das, was sie mir geben kann …" Hilflos schaute er Michael an. Sein kleiner Bruder hatte es so einfach. Er hatte Allison getroffen, sich sofort in sie verliebt und ihr war es genauso gegangen. Sie wussten, was sie hatten.

„Sie will es auch", versicherte Michael ihm. „Sie will es auch. Du hättest sehen sollen, wie sie Heather mit ihren Blicken erdolcht hat. Als du dich mit ihr und Mum alleine unterhalten hast, hätte sie euch am liebsten verflucht. Wenn das keine Eifersucht ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht."

„Aber es heißt auch nicht-", widersprach Steven.

„Natürlich nicht. Aber dass sie überhaupt mitgekommen ist, dass sie es mehrere Stunden ausgehalten hat, das heißt es schon. Weißt du, warum Allison das alles vor zwei Wochen ertragen hat, obwohl sie hochschwanger ist, sich schrecklich unwohl gefühlt und ihr Kleid gehasst hat? Weil sie mich liebt und weil sie weiß, wie ich das alles hasse. Und weil sie weiß, dass ich das alles viel besser hinkriege, wenn sie bei mir ist. Weil sie alles besser macht. Und wenn Dominique deine Allison ist, dann, um Himmels Willen, tu was! Sag was! Ihr scheint nicht sonderlich auf reden zu stehen. Aber woher soll sie wissen, was du willst, wenn du nichts sagst? Woher sollst du wissen, was sie will-"

Eine starke Windböe brachte den Spielaufbau durcheinander und ein Jäger sauste haarscharf an ihnen vorbei. Dominique trudelte etwas in der Luft, hatte aber alles unter Kontrolle.

„Ich weiß doch, was sie will!", widersprach Steven. „Sie sagt es doch ständig! Das ist nur Sex für sie! Sie ist nur mitgegangen, weil ich keine Ruhe gegeben habe und sie lässt es sich nicht entgehen, über Quidditch zu sprechen und sie lässt es sich auch nicht nehmen, jemanden zu beleidigen, der sie so beleidigt hat wie Heather. Das hat alles nichts zu bedeuten, das ist-"

Ein markerschütternder Schrei unterbrach ihn. Das Blut gefror ihr in den Adern, als er in den Himmel hinauf sah und Dominique erkannte, die mit einer unheimlichen Geschwindigkeit Richtung Boden taumelte, während ihr Besen immer noch in der Luft schwebte. Ihr Gesicht war voller Blut und sie hörte einfach nicht auf zu schreien. Ohne nachzudenken sprang Steven von seinem Sitz und rannte zum nächsten Ausgang. Dumpf nahm er wahr, dass Michael seinen Namen rief und hinter ihm herlief. Er rannte durch die leeren Gänge, nur ein Ziel vor Augen: Dominique. Er musste zu Dominique. Er musste sehen, dass es ihr gut ging, er musste ihr sagen, dass er sie brauchte, dass er sie liebte, dass er ohne sie nicht leben konnte, dass sie die unglaublichste Frau war, die er jemals kennen gelernt hatte.

Er schaffte es unbehelligt bis zu den Mannschaftsumkleiden. Dominique hatte ihm einmal den Spruch und das Kennwort verraten, als sie sich nach einem Spiel mit ihm hatte treffen wollen, deshalb war es kein Problem, hinein zu kommen. Nur als er zum Platz kam, wurde er von zwei Leuten vom Sicherheitspersonal aufgehalten.

„Sir, Sie können hier nicht durch!", sagten sie bestimmt. Steven reckte den Hals, konnte Dominique aber nicht sehen, nur einen Haufen Heiler, die sie umgaben. Der Rest der Mannschaft stand in nächster Nähe und keiner von ihnen sah erleichtert aus. Auch die gegnerische Mannschaft stand auf dem Feld. Alle trugen denselben entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck. Es musste etwas verdammt ernstes sein, wenn das Spiel unterbrochen worden war.

„Weasley!", rief er verzweifelt. „Weasley! Dominique!"

„Sir, Sie können nicht einfach-"

„Schon okay." Steven fuhr herum. Hinter ihm stand die Sucher-Trainerin Lou, die er ein paar Mal getroffen hatte, als er Dominique abgeholt hatte. „Er ist ihr Freund, er will nur wissen, wie es ihr geht."

Das Sicherheitspersonal ließ ihn zögerlich durch.

„Und?", fragte er Lou panisch. „Was ist mit ihr? Können die Heiler es in Ordnung bringen? Wie geht's ihr?" Er eilte auf die Heiler zu, Lou dicht auf seinen Fersen.

„Ein Klatscher hat sie ganz übel erwischt. Der Wind hat ihn vom Kurs abgebracht und sie konnte nicht mehr ausweichen", erklärte sie, während er sich immer weiter nach vorne drängte. Endlich sah er eine Trage, umringt von Menschen in limonengrünen Umhängen. „Es scheint ziemlich ernst zu sein, sie wollen sie ins Mungos bringen."

„Weasley!", rief er verzweifelt und schubste jemanden zur Seite, um zur Trage zu kommen. Ihre Uniform war von Blut durchtränkt, sie war so weiß wie ein Einhorn. Ihre Augen waren offen, aber ihr Blick war nicht fokussiert. Steven griff nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie fest. Sie reagierte kaum. „Weasley", sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme. „Du schaffst das. Ich weiß es."

Ihre blauen Augen fanden seine. „Davies?", fragte sie schwach.

Steven nickte mit Tränen in den Augen. „Ja." Er küsste ihre Hand und schmeckte Blut. Ihm wurde fast schlecht. „Es wird alles gut, okay? Ich liebe dich. Es wird alles gut. Morgen geht's dir wieder super. Du schaffst das." Er schluckte schwer. „Für mich, okay? Ich kann ohne … ohne dich … nicht leben. _Ich liebe dich_. Ich kann nicht ohne … ohne dich … du schaffst das. Alles wird gut. Ich liebe dich." Er wusste nicht mehr, was er sagte, er wusste nur, dass er es ihr sagen musste, bevor es zu spät war. Er wusste es seit fünfzehn Jahren und er hatte es ihr nie gesagt, nicht einmal vor zwei Wochen, nach dem Geburtstag, als er im Bett so kurz davor gewesen war. Sie musste es wissen. Auch wenn es sie nur dazu motivierte zu kämpfen, um ihn hinterher zum Teufel zu schicken, weil er sich nicht an ihre Abmachung gehalten hatte.

Ihre Worte unterbrachen seinen verzweifelten Wortschwall. „Ich liebe … dich auch", brachte sie mühsam hervor, bevor sich ihre Augen nach oben drehten und sie das Bewusstsein verlor. Die Heiler stießen ihn aus dem Weg und einen Moment später waren sie mit der Trage verschwunden. Steven umklammerte die Luft, wo gerade noch ihre Hand gewesen war, und starrte fassungslos auf das Stück Gras.

Widerstandslos folgte er Lou, die ihn vom Platz führte und Michael übergab, der ihm gefolgt war. Er sah nichts anderes als sie, hilflos, kraftlos, schwer verletzt, wie sie ihm das sagte, was er schon so lange von ihr hören wollte und sich wünschte, dass es nie so weit gekommen wäre.

Zehn Jahre war er ohne sie in seinem Leben ausgekommen, hatte sie nur von weitem gesehen, und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er das erneut schaffen sollte.

„Sie schafft das. Sie hat sofort Hilfe bekommen. Kopfwunden bluten immer, das sah bestimmt viel schlimmer aus, als es war", redete Michael auf ihn ein. Behutsam hatte er ihm die Arme um die Schultern gelegt und steuerte ihn Richtung Ausgang. „Wir apparieren gleich ins Krankenhaus, dann wissen wir mehr. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen. Alles wird gut, okay? Übermorgen könnt ihr wieder fantastischen Sex haben und dann kannst du das alles vergessen. Okay?"

„Ich kann ohne sie nicht leben." Tränen verschleierten seinen Blick. „Ich weiß nicht wie."

Michael umklammerte seinen Arm. „Das musst du auch nicht." Und schon waren sie verschwunden.

**TBC…**


	22. Dezember: Kein Angehöriger

**22\. Dezember: Kein Angehöriger**

Sie hatten es geschafft, den Heilern und Dominique durch die Gänge bis zu einem Behandlungszimmer zu folgen, aber bevor sie mit hineinschlüpfen konnten, wurden sie von einem Mann des Sicherheitsdienstes gestoppt. Michael hatte sich auf einen der Plastikstühle gesetzt, aber Steven war zu unruhig, um sich hinzusetzen.

Die Heiler hatten sich sofort um Dominique gekümmert. Seit Jahrzehnten war niemand mehr an einer Quidditchverletzung im Profisport gestorben. Zumindest nicht in England. Erst vor zwei Jahren waren bei einer Massenprügelei in Ecuador bei einem Spiel mehrere Spieler schwer verletzt worden und zwei waren an ihren Verletzungen gestorben, bevor die Heiler auch nur einen Finger hatten rühren können.

Und Dominique war sehr schwer verletzt. So unglaublich viel Blut. Und … und sie hätte ihm nie gesagt, dass sie ihn liebte, wenn sie bei klarem Verstand gewesen wäre. Selbst wenn sie tatsächlich so für ihn empfand, hätte sie es ihm nie gestanden. Sie hatte so viel Angst, verwundbar zu wirken, ihm Macht über sie zu geben, und das Wissen, dass sie ihn liebte, machte sie verletzlicher als alles andere. Jede Beleidigung, die er ihr an den Kopf werfen konnte, jeder körperliche Schmerz war nichts gegen die Gefahr, dass er ihr das Herz brechen konnte und _wusste_, wie sehr ihr das wehtun würde. Ihm ging es schließlich genauso. Aber es war ihm mittlerweile egal. Er wollte sie nur nicht verlieren. Er hatte über zehn Jahre ohne sie verbracht und er wollte nicht noch einmal zehn Jahre ohne sie sein.

Hoffentlich würde er nicht sein ganzes restliches Leben ohne sie verbringen müssen. Hoffentlich nicht, Hoffentlich konnten die Heiler sie retten.

Oh Merlin, was, wenn nicht?

Er eilte zur Tür des Behandlungszimmers, als die geöffnet wurde. Ein Heiler kam heraus.

„Wie geht es ihr?", rief Steven laut. Der limonengrüne Umhang des Mannes war voller Blut. Stevens Magen drehte sich um. „Konnten Sie etwas tun? Ist sie schon wach?"

Der Heiler schaute auf Stevens blutverschmierte Hände. Steven hatte noch nicht die Zeit gehabt, sie zu waschen. Michael hatte ihn zu einem Waschraum bringen wollen, aber Steven hatte sich geweigert, aus Angst, etwas zu verpassen. „Sind Sie ein Angehöriger?", fragte der ältliche Mann mitfühlend.

„Ich bin ihr Freund", erwiderte Steven, auch wenn sie ihre Beziehung noch nie so definiert hatten. „Wie geht es ihr? Lebt sie noch?" Natürlich lebte sie noch, der Heiler hätte bestimmt schon etwas gesagt, wenn sie tot wäre.

„Dann darf ich Ihnen leider nichts sagen", erwiderte der Heiler entschuldigend. „Wenn Sie kein Verwandter oder Ehemann sind, dann darf ich keine Informationen weitergeben."

„Aber …" Tränen der Verzweiflung traten in seine Augen. „Wir sind seit eineinhalb Jahren zusammen! Ich sehe sie häufiger als die meisten ihrer Familienmitglieder! Ich bin seit Jahren zu jedem ihrer Spiele gegangen! Ich weiß, dass sie ein herzförmiges Muttermal über ihrer linken Pobacke hat. Wenn sie eine Stunde schläft, fängt sie immer an, auf Französisch bis zwanzig zu zählen. Sie ist allergisch gegen Champignons und hasst Walnüsse. Ich … bitte sagen Sie mir, wie es ihr geht. Bitte!" Flehentlich schaute er den Mann an, der ihm mitfühlend die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte.

„Wir tun alles, was wir können", versicherte er ihm und eilte dann an ihm vorbei.

Steven schaute ihm verzweifelt hinterher. „Das ist keine Antwort, verdammt noch mal!" Er schaute zu seinem Bruder. Michael legte ihm einen Arm um die Schulter.

„Sie lebt noch. Er hätte es dir gesagt, wenn sie gestorben wäre, Verwandter oder nicht. In ein paar Minuten wird's ihr wieder gut gehen, versprochen. Du wirst sie nicht verlieren. Okay?"

Steven nickte zweifelnd. Wenn es ihr wirklich gut ginge, dann würde er hören, wie sie die Heiler anschrie, weil sie nicht am Spielfeld geheilt werden konnte und den Rest des Spiels verpasst hatte. Sie würde ihn anschreien, weil er es geschafft hatte, ihr ein „ich liebe dich" zu entlocken. Das sie wahrscheinlich gar nicht ernst gemeint hatte, weil sie unheimlich viel Blut verloren hatte und nicht mehr wusste, was sie sagte. Wenn sie überhaupt noch lebte.

Lautes Kindergebrüll riss ihn aus seinen depressiven Gedanken. Dominiques beste Freundin Annie kam um die Ecke gestürzt. In ihren Armen hielt sie einen kleinen Jungen, der wie am Spieß brüllte. Gehetzt schaute sie sich um.

„Dominique Weasley? Wissen Sie, wie es ihr – Steven?!" Ihre Augen wurden groß, als sie ihn erkannte. „Was in aller Welt machst du hier?"

„Ähm …" Hilflos starrte Steven Annie an.

„Wie geht es ihr?", wiederholte sie, als er nichts weiter sagte.

„Sie sagen uns nichts, weil wir keine Angehörigen sind", erklärte Michael, als Steven schwieg. Er hob winkend die Hand. „Hi, ich bin sein Bruder Michael. Wir haben uns das Spiel zusammen angesehen. Haben sie dir was gesagt?"

Annie schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Trainer hat mich benachrichtigt, weil ich Nics Notfallkontakt bin. Victoire müsste auch gleich kommen. Aber er wusste gar nichts, nur, dass sie hier ist. Wisst ihr wirklich nichts?" Sie strich ihrem Sohn beruhigend über den Kopf, um nicht gegen sein Gebrüll anschreien zu müssen. Er wurde ein wenig leiser, aber er musste ihre Unruhe spüren.

„Sie hat stark am Kopf geblutet und ist ohnmächtig geworden. Es muss schlimmer sein als vor einem Jahr, da haben sie sie nur geheilt und nach Hause geschickt. Vielleicht hat das ihre alte Kopfwunde wieder aufgerissen, keine Ahnung", sagte Steven. Er schüttelte Michaels Arm ab und fing wieder an, auf und ab zu gehen. Er konnte nicht still bleiben.

Annie schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Was denn für eine Kopfwunde? Sie hat nichts gesagt."

„Im Training. Vorletzten September. Ein Klatscher hat sie am Kopf getroffen. Die Heiler haben sie versorgt, aber sie hatte ein paar Tage lang starke Kopfschmerzen."

Annie schüttelte nur den Kopf und setzte ihr Kind in einen der Stühle. Michael setzte sich daneben und legte eine Hand auf sein Knie, damit er nicht so herumzappelte.

„Sie hat nichts gesagt. Ich weiß, dass sie ein Spiel nicht gespielt hat, weil Miller die anderen Sucher testen wollte, aber sie hat keinen Unfall erwähnt, gar nichts." Sie wischte sich über die Augen und schaute ihn misstrauisch an. „Wie lange geht das schon zwischen euch? _Vorletzter September_? Wie …" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und fuhr sich durch ihre dunkelblonden Haare, die in alle Richtungen abstanden. „Verdammt, Nicki! Wieso sagst du mir nichts! Warum muss Louis gerade jetzt in Paris sein! Ich wusste, dass irgendwas schief laufen würde!" Sie drehte sich wieder zu Steven um. „Habt ihr Rose benachrichtigt? Ted? Vielleicht wissen die was."

„Rose?" Steven runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wer soll das sein?" Ted musste wohl Victoires Mann sein, Dominique hatte ihn manchmal nebenbei erwähnt. Steven konnte sich dunkel an einen älteren Jungen mit blauen Haaren erinnern, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob das der gleiche Mann war, von dem Dominique sprach. Eine Rose kannte er nicht.

„Rose Malfoy? Die Tochter von Onkel Ron. Sie ist Heilerin bei den Fluchschäden, vielleicht kann sie etwas herausfinden."

„Nein, ich wusste gar nicht, dass es sie gibt. Dominique hat nicht …" Er schaute sie verzweifelt an. Er wusste so wenig über sie. Sie war die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben und er wusste so wenig. „Ich weiß nicht …"

„Schon okay, ich-"

„Annie!" Victoire tauchte mit wehenden Haaren im Gang auf. „Weißt du schon was, wie geht es ihr? Ich komm an Ted nicht ran, der hat irgendeinen Trank, der vierundzwanzig Stunden kritisch ist. Er ist isoliert und kann nicht raus! Ich wusste, dass das heute schief läuft, scheiße!"

„Scheiße!", rief der kleine Junge laut und klatschte in die Hände. „Scheiße!"

Annie verdrehte die Augen. „Das wird immer besser hier. Ich weiß noch nichts. Wir sollten am besten Rose finden, vielleicht kann sie-"

Victoire schüttelte den Kopf. „Hat die ganze Woche frei. Ich glaube, die sind mit den Kindern bei den Malfoys. Ich hab Dora und Remus schnell bei Andromeda abgeladen, Mum und Dad sind in Frankreich." Sie strich Annies Sohn über den Kopf und seufzte. „Irgendjemand muss uns doch was sagen-"

Die Tür des Behandlungszimmers ging erneut auf und eine junge Frau steckte den Kopf heraus. Annie und Victoire stürzten sich regelrecht auf sie.

„Was ist mit ihr? Geht's ihr gut?"

Die Frau schaute die beiden verängstigt an. Victoire zwang ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. „Ich bin ihre Schwester, können Sie-"

„Ihr Zustand ist ernst, aber sie ist mittlerweile stabil. Sie hat viel Blut verloren und die Wunde heilt sehr langsam. Heiler Macmillan wollte weiteres Blut holen und ihre Akte von den Teamheilern. Hatte sie in der letzten Zeit irgendeine andere Wunde am Kopf oder eine Verletzung mit viel Blutverlust? Normalerweise heilen wir schneller, wenn keine Vorerkrankungen da sind. Es ging so schnell, dass wir ihre Akte noch nicht haben und die Teamheiler sind alle neu in dieser Saison und wissen nichts, aber wissen Sie vielleicht-"

Victoire schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie hatte noch nie-"

„Vorletzten September", unterbrach Steven sie lautstark und drängte sich in den Vordergrund. „Sie hatte eine Kopfwunde. Ein Klatscher hat sie getroffen, die Heiler haben sich drum gekümmert. Aber sie hatte zwei Tage lang höllische Kopfschmerzen, die Tränke haben nicht gewirkt. Ich hab ihr starkes Aspirin gegeben, Muggeltabletten, die haben besser gewirkt. Nach einer Woche war alles in Ordnung, sie hat keine Probleme mehr gehabt, nicht mal Kopfschmerzen oder so. Hilft das?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll. Wenn er mit seinem Wissen helfen konnte, dass es Dominique besser ging, wenn sie sie dann besser behandeln konnten …

Die junge Frau nickte. „Bestimmt. Ich bin noch neu, in der Ausbildung, ich kann nicht viel mehr sagen, aber alles hilft."

„Wird sie wieder gesund?", fragte er mit zitternder Stimme. „Sie wird doch nicht sterben, oder?"

Victoire schluckte schwer und Annie versuchte ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Selbst Annies Sohn hörte auf zu schreien.

Die Heilerin biss sich auf die Lippen und schaute unsicher von einem zum anderen. „Es tut mir Leid, ich weiß nicht …" Sie atmete tief durch. „Wir tun unser Bestes, aber wir sind auch nicht … Ich kann nichts versprechen, okay? Aber die Heiler sind wirklich gut und wir haben sie so weit gekriegt, dass … ich hoffe, dass sie es schafft. Die Chancen sind … vielleicht so sechzig/vierzig. Vielleicht mehr, jetzt, wo wir von der früheren Kopfwunde wissen." Das Stimmengewirr im Behandlungszimmer wurde lauter und die Frau warf einen Blick über die Schulter. „Entschuldigen Sie, ich muss wieder …" Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Annie warf sich in Stevens überraschte Arme. „Danke", sagte sie zwischen leisen Schluchzern. „Du hast sie vielleicht gerettet." Steven klopfte ihr unbeholfen auf den Rücken. Victoire musterte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Woher weißt du …? Was machst du überhaupt hier? Hat Nic wieder was mit dir angefangen? Sie hatte doch diesen Brian …"

Steven schloss die Augen. _Brian_. Und jetzt war Dominique nicht da, um das alles zu erklären. Scheiße.

„Ich … wir … es war nichts ernstes, okay? Es war nur Sex, nichts weiter. Wir haben irgendwann damit angefangen und nicht mehr aufgehört, aber es war nichts … sie hat sich mit diesem Kerl getroffen, aber das war auch nichts ernstes, zumindest hat sie nie gesagt …"

„Von dir hat sie auch nie was gesagt und das geht schon seit anderthalb Jahren so", wandte Annie ein. Sie hatte sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt und löste sich von ihm. „Sie hat gar nichts gesagt, auch wenn ich nach Brian gefragt hab, ist sie immer ausgewichen, hat nur gesagt, dass ihm ihre Beziehung", Steven zuckte zusammen, „wichtiger zu sein scheint als ihr, aber ich dachte nur, dass sie sich nicht in die Karten schauen lassen will, ich meine, sie hat sexy Unterwäsche für ihn gekauft, das hat sie noch nie …" Annie sah Stevens Gesichtsausdruck. „Für dich hat sie das gemacht." Sie fing an zu lachen. „Dann hat sie ja die Wahrheit gesagt, sie hat nie mit Brian geschlafen, sondern nur …" Ihre Augen wurden groß. „Von dir war der Knutschfleck! Es war gar nicht dieser Ohrläppchentyp, das warst auch du! Wieso hat sie nicht … ich bin ihre beste Freundin, wieso hat sie nichts gesagt? Ich hätte doch nicht … ich hätte mich doch für sie gefreut … ich …" Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen und sie lehnte sich gegen Victoire, die das Ganze verwirrt verfolgte.

Steven zuckte mit den Schultern. Das sollten alles Dominiques Probleme sein, nicht seine. „Wir haben uns kurz vor ihrem Geburtstag wieder gesehen. Ihrem dreißigsten." Annie nickte langsam. Er konnte direkt sehen, wie die Rädchen sich in ihrem Kopf drehten. „Und dann ist es irgendwie dazu gekommen." Er hatte einfach nicht anders gekonnt. Sie hatte in der Bar gesessen, elf Jahre älter als bei ihrer letzten Begegnung, zwei Tage bevor er mit Hogwarts fertig gewesen war, als sie ein letztes Mal im Raum der Wünsche miteinander geschlafen hatten. Er hatte sie damals fragen wollen, ob er sie vielleicht besuchen könnte an den Hogsmeadewochenenden, aber er wusste, dass sie ihn nur auslachen würde, dass sie nie im Leben bereit wäre für eine echte Beziehung mit ihm, wenn sie ja nicht mal bereit war, sich in Hogwarts mit ihm zu zeigen, und er hatte sich damit abgefunden, dass es vorbei war zwischen ihnen. Sie war schließlich nichts Besonderes.

In den nächsten Jahren hatte sie allerdings festgestellt, wie besonders sie doch war und er hatte einfach nicht anders gekonnt, als sie anzusprechen. Es war genauso wie früher zwischen ihnen gewesen. Sie hatten zu viel Angst, miteinander zu reden, aber der Sex war unbeschreiblich und sie … sie war das, was ihm gefehlt hatte.

„Und wir … wir haben einfach nicht mehr aufgehört. Ich weiß auch nicht, was das alles zu bedeuten hat. Ich wusste nicht, dass dieser … dieser Brian wichtig war, sie hat ihn kaum erwähnt und …" Er hatte es erst verstanden, als sie ihm nach dem Meisterschaftsgewinn gesagt hatte, dass sie sich nicht mehr treffen sollten. Es hatte sich angefühlt, als ob er in einem schwarzen Loch versunken wäre. Er hatte sich die ganze Woche so miserabel gefühlt, dass er sich hatte krankmelden müssen, weil er sich auf nichts anderes hatte konzentrieren können, außer auf den Gedanken, dass er sie verloren hatte, dass er nicht gut genug für sie war, dass er etwas hätte sagen müssen, bevor sie zu _Brian _gegangen war. Und dann hatte er sein Glück kaum fassen können, als sie plötzlich doch vor seiner Tür gestanden hatte, als sie sich für ihn entschieden hatte und nicht mehr mit anderen Männern ausging. Beinahe hätte er ihr gesagt, dass er sie liebte, aber er wollte sie nicht verscheuchen, obwohl sie doch gerade erst wieder zu ihm zurückgekommen war. Und auch wenn er die nächsten Monate nichts gesagt hatte, waren sie fantastisch gewesen und sie hatte ganz ihm gehört, ohne dass er sie mit einem anderen hätte teilen müssen.

„Ja, darin war sie richtig gut", murmelte Annie und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wie konnte sie nicht … anderthalb Jahre und sie hat nie gesagt, dass sie wieder mit dem Typen schläft, der sie entjungfert hat!"

„Hey!", rief Steven beleidigt. „Es war nicht nur-"

„Oh bitte!" Annie verdrehte die Augen. „Ein Blinder hätte sehen können, wie sehr du in sie verknallt warst. Immer noch bist, so wie du aussiehst. Aber sie … ich hätte Brian doch nie erwähnt, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass sie wieder mit dir ins Bett geht. Der arme Kerl hatte doch nie eine Chance. Aber ich hätte sie doch unterstützt, ich hätte … sie hätte nicht lügen müssen, sie …"

„Sie weiß doch selbst nicht, was sie will", unterbrach Victoire Annie und drückte sie an sich. „Sie weiß es nicht. Als sie ihn damals in den Weihnachtsferien sehen wollte, hat sie ihm geschrieben, dass ihr neuer Besen besser ist als seiner und ihn zu einem Wettfliegen rausgefordert. Sie konnte ihm nicht mal sagen, dass er vorbeikommen soll, weil sie Zeit mit ihm verbringen will. Du hast sie in Hogwarts erwischt, wir haben uns über sie lustig gemacht und Sachen über ihre Gefühle wissen wollen, die sie selbst nicht weiß. Sie wollte nichts diskutieren, deshalb hat sie geschwiegen. Du kennst sie doch."

Annie nickte. Steven schluckte, denn das klang ganz genau wie Dominique. Aber das war noch nicht alles. So genau kannte er Dominique mittlerweile.

„Ich glaube", er räusperte sich, „ich glaube, dass sie auch nichts gesagt hat, weil du … weil du weniger Zeit für sie hattest. Manchmal ist sie vorbeigekommen und hat erzählt, dass sie sich eigentlich mit dir treffen wollte, aber dir ist was dazwischen gekommen oder ihr Bruder hat gestört." Er sah Annies Gesichtsausdruck, sah, wie am Boden zerstört sie war und ruderte sofort zurück. „Ich meine, wir haben nie über uns gesprochen, sie hätte wahrscheinlich eh nichts gesagt, auch wenn du jeden Tag mit ihr verbracht hättest und …"

Annie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es stimmt schon. Wir haben wenig Zeit zusammen gehabt und sie ist häufig schnell gegangen und ich wusste nicht … sie hätte nichts von dir gesagt aber ich hätte gewusst, dass sie einen _Unfall_ hatte, dass es ihr nicht gut ging. Aber David ist so klein und ich hatte vor ihm eine Fehlgeburt und er ist mein Kind und Louis muss so viel arbeiten und ich … aber sie ist meine beste Freundin und ich weiß nichts mehr aus ihrem Leben … Sie ist über beide Ohren in dich verliebt und ich hab es nicht mal gemerkt, ich hab nicht gemerkt …"

Steven schüttelte deprimiert den Kopf. „Sie ist nicht über beide Ohren-"

„Natürlich ist sie das", unterbrach Victoire ihn leise, während sie Annie wieder in den Armen wiegte. Auch ihr standen Tränen in den Augen, selbst wenn sie sich alles nicht so zu Herzen zu nehmen schien wie Annie. Steven wusste, dass sich die Schwestern zwar ganz gut verstanden, aber Dominique ihr auch nicht übermäßig nahestand und immer lieber mit ihrer besten Freundin als mit ihrer großen Schwester sprach. „Das war sie damals in Hogwarts, sonst hätte sie dich nie zu uns eingeladen oder sich weiter mit dir getroffen, nachdem wir euch erwischt und sie ständig damit geärgert haben. Sie hätte nicht die letzten anderthalb Jahre mit dir geschlafen, wenn das nicht ernst wäre."

„Der Sex ist einfach nur ziemlich gut", erwiderte Steven schwach. Sie durften ihm keine Hoffnungen machen, die Dominique nur wieder zerstören würde, wenn sie das alles überleben würde. Sie hatten doch keine richtige Chance, die hatten sie noch nie gehabt.

„Sie ist zu Dads Geburtstag gekommen", meldete sich Michael zu Wort, des bisher nur schweigend zugesehen und versucht hatte, den kleinen David ein wenig abzulenken. „Sie hat Mum ertragen. Da hättest du ihr noch so viel Alkohol anbieten können. Ich hab sie gesehen. Wie sie Heather angesehen hat und wie sie dich angesehen hat. Sie liebt dich. Und wenn das alles hier vorbei ist und sie wieder zurechnungsfähig ist, dann sagst du ihr das alles, was du vorhin mir gesagt hast und dann wirst du nie wieder so hilflos hier rumstehen, weil du dann nämlich endlich ein verdammter Angehöriger von ihr sein wirst, klar?"

Steven nickte verängstigt. Victoire lächelte schwach. Annie liefen immer noch Tränen über die Wangen.

„Und du hast keinen Grund zu weinen", wandte Michael sich an Annie, „weil du alle Details aus ihr herausholen wirst, sobald sie wieder wach ist. Vielleicht sollte ich dabei sein und zuhören, ich werde bestimmt monatelang keinen fantastischen Sex mehr kriegen, wenn Allison erst mal das Baby bekommen hat."

Steven verdrehte die Augen und Annie fing an zu lachen, auch wenn es leicht hysterisch klang.

Im nächsten Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet und die Heilerin von vorhin schaute sie erleichtert an. „Sie wird es schaffen", sagte sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. „Wir müssen sie noch eine Weile beobachten und sichergehen, dass es keine Komplikationen gibt, aber in einer Stunde können Sie zu ihr, dann wird sie wieder wach sein. Okay?"

Es gab nicht genug Worte in der englischen Sprache, um zu beschreiben, wie okay das war.

**TBC…**


	23. Dezember: Aufgeflogen und Vergessen

**23\. Dezember: Aufgeflogen und Vergessen**

Langsam öffnete Dominique die Augen und blinzelte, als ein helles Licht sie blendete. Verschwommen nahm sie Annies Gesicht aus dem Augenwinkel wahr. Annie war da? Sie hatte doch gesagt, dass sie nicht zum Spiel kommen konnte, weil Louis geschäftlich eingespannt war und sie keinen Babysitter hatte. (Außerdem hasste Annie Spiele im Winter, wo es schneite und windig und immer arschkalt war, also wäre sie wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht gekommen, selbst wenn sie gekonnt hätte.)

„Wie geht's dir?", fragte Annie besorgt und setzte sich an die Bettkante.

Dominique runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Gut?", sagte sie unsicher. Wieso sollte es ihr nicht gut gehen? Sie spielte hervorragend, die Saison lief fantastisch und sie hatte gerade den Schnatz gesichtet … Aber warum lag sie dann in einem Bett und warum sah Annie so besorgt aus und hatte verheulte Augen und … oh Merlin! Jetzt erinnerte sie sich wieder. Der Klatscher war wie aus dem Nichts gekommen, durch die Windböen völlig unberechenbar, hatte sie mit voller Wucht am Hinterkopf getroffen. Durch den Schmerz war ihr schwarz vor Augen geworden. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wie sie gefallen war, aber plötzlich war sie von lauter Menschen umgeben und irgendjemand hatte ihr einen Trank gegeben und sie hatte sich auf einmal gefühlt, als würde sie schweben und dann war plötzlich Steven dagewesen, hatte ihre Hand gehalten und ein Wortschwall war aus seinem Mund gesprudelt, aber … da musste sie schon halluziniert haben. Er hatte ihr unmöglich gesagt, dass er sie liebte. So eine Beziehung hatten sie nicht. Sie hatten ja eigentlich gar keine Beziehung, nur Sex.

„Wirklich?", fragte Annie und schniefte. „Geht's dir wirklich gut? Tut dir was weh? Hast du Schmerzen? Du musst es nur sagen, ich hol gleich einen Heiler und …"

Dominique schüttelte den Kopf. Zumindest versuchte sie es, aber es ging nicht. Er fühlte sich an, als wäre er in Watte gepackt. Aber das war immer noch um Welten besser als ihre Kopfschmerzen beim letzten Mal. „Mir tut überhaupt nichts weh." Sie lächelte. „Alles wunderbar." Sie fühlte sich wirklich ziemlich gut. Wenn auch sehr erschöpft.

Annie lachte und wischte sich ein paar Tränen aus den Augen. „Die müssen dir ja wirklich tolles Zeug gegeben haben."

Dominique grinste. „Glaub ich auch." Sie schloss die Augen. „Was sagen die Heiler? Wie lange muss ich noch hierbleiben?"

Annie seufzte. „Ein oder zwei Tage, je nachdem, wie sich dein Zustand entwickelt." Annie nahm ihre Hand und Dominique öffnete überrascht die Augen. „Es war ziemlich ernst, Nic. So ernst, dass für eine Weile gar nicht klar war, ob du überhaupt durchkommst." Dominiques Augen wurden groß. „Die Heiler haben gesagt, dass deine Kopfwunde nicht auf die Sprüche reagiert hat und du enorm viel Blut verloren hast und der Trank, der vielleicht hätte helfen können, gerade nicht vorrätig war und …" Sie schniefte. Dominique drückte ihre Hand und versuchte, nicht in Panik zu geraten. Sie wäre fast gestorben und hatte gar nichts davon gemerkt. Was wahrscheinlich auch besser so war. Und jetzt ging es ihr ja wieder gut, also konnte es gar nicht so schlimm gewesen sein.

„Aber Steven hat ihnen dann gesagt, dass du schon mal vorletztes Jahr eine Kopfverletzung und starke Kopfschmerzen hattest und dann wussten sie wohl besser, wie sie das behandeln können. Die Zauber auf der alten Wunde haben verhindert, dass die Zauber die neue Wunde heilen können und …" Annie zuckte mit den Schultern und wischte sich noch ein paar Tränen von den Wangen. „Das kann dir Rose wahrscheinlich alles viel besser erklären. Aber wichtig ist, dass sie alles hingekriegt haben und du in ein paar Tagen nichts mehr davon merken wirst." Sie lächelte schwach. „Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht, Nicki, so froh. Als die mich benachrichtigt haben und Louis war nicht da … und ich musste David mitnehmen, weil niemand auf ihn aufpassen konnte und er hat so schrecklich gebrüllt und ich hab mich verlaufen und dann hab ich Steven da gesehen und seine Hände waren so blutig und er sah so … so am Boden zerstört aus und … ich dachte wirklich, dass du gestorben bist. Ich dachte wirklich, dass Steven mir gleich sagt, dass du es nicht geschafft hast und …" Die Tränen flossen jetzt unaufhaltsam.

Dominique schluckte schwer. Sie drückte tröstend Annies Arm. Am liebsten hätte sie Annie umarmt, aber sie konnte den Kopf nicht einmal ein paar Zentimeter anheben. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre sie blockiert.

„Hey, An, es geht mir gut, okay? Das klingt bestimmt alles viel gruseliger, als es war. Und Davies nimmt alles immer viel zu ernst, ihm darfst du überhaupt nichts glauben."

Annie hob die Augenbrauen. „Ach ja?", fragte sie und räusperte sich. „Dann geht ihr also nicht seit über einem Jahr zusammen ins Bett?"

Dominique wurde rot. Verdammt. Dieses Zeug, was sie ihr gegeben hatten, brachte ihren ganzen Körper durcheinander. Sie wurde sonst nie rot. „Naja, da hat er vielleicht nicht ganz Unrecht gehabt." Sie hatte nie gewollt, dass die Sache mit Steven herauskam, aber sie konnte Annie nicht anlügen. Besonders, weil sie wahrscheinlich sowieso schon alles wusste. Steven konnte eine ganz schöne Tratschtante sein, wenn er wollte.

„Aber wieso hast du nichts gesagt? Ich hätte dich doch nie mit Brian verkuppelt, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ihr zusammen seid."

„Nein!", rief Dominique laut und zuckte zusammen, als sie einen Stich im Kopf spürte. Sie stöhnte. „Wir sind überhaupt nicht zusammen, das ist nur Sex. Das hat überhaupt nichts zu bedeuten. Es geht nur schon so lange, weil es wirklich guter Sex ist." Sie grinste. „Wirklich, wirklich guter Sex."

Annie schaute sie zweifelnd an. „Und deshalb warst du auf der Geburtstagsfeier seines Vaters?"

Dominique stöhnte gequält. „Er hat nicht aufgehört, mich zu nerven, okay? Er wollte nicht, dass seine Mutter ihn schon wieder verkuppelt und er hat gesagt, es gibt Alkohol und gutes Essen und ein paar Quidditchfans und … ich konnte einfach nicht nein sagen, okay? Das hatte nichts zu bedeuten." Sie schluckte und wandte den Blick ab. „Und deshalb hab ich dir auch nichts gesagt", fügte sie leise hinzu. „Weil du immer alles analysieren und zerreden und definieren musst und da Sachen hineininterpretierst, die gar nicht da sind. Warum kann das nicht einfach nur Sex sein? Manche Leute sind dazu nämlich durchaus in der Lage."

„Ja, aber ihr nicht. Nicki, er ist bis über beide Ohren in dich verliebt! Er wäre vorhin beinahe verrückt geworden bei dem Gedanken, dich zu verlieren!" Dominique kniff die Augen zusammen. Das stimmte nicht! Das war nur Sex, er war nicht in sie verliebt, es war nichts ernstes, er hatte sich nur Sorgen gemacht, das war alles, das war normal. Man konnte nicht so lange mit jemandem schlafen und sich nicht dafür interessieren, ob dieser Mensch weiterleben würde. „Nicki, ich kenn dich", sagte Annie leise und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich hab dich mit anderen Männern gesehen und ich hab dich mit ihm gesehen. Du liebst ihn auch. Und nur weil du zu feige bist, dir das einzugestehen, hast du mich anderthalb Jahre angelogen."

„Ich hab nicht gelogen", widersprach Dominique schwach. „Ich hab ihn nur nicht erwähnt."

„Weil du genau wusstest, dass wir dich alle durchschauen werden." Sie seufzte wieder. „Ach Nicki. Du hast ihn schon einmal gehen lassen. Und du hast ihn doch nie wirklich losgelassen. Du hattest seit ihm keine ernste Beziehung und Brian hast du wieder gehen lassen, weil er keine Chance hat gegen Steven. Wenn du das nur zugeben könntest, du würdest so glücklich sein. _Ihr_ würdet so glücklich sein. Es gibt auf der ganzen Welt keinen Mann, der besser zu dir passt und der deine Macken ertragen kann."

„Annie, bitte", murmelte Dominique mit brüchiger Stimme. „Bitte, hör auf. Ich hatte gerade einen Unfall, ich kann jetzt nicht … er ist … das alles … es ist einfach zu viel. Ich kann nicht." Tränen standen in ihren Augen und sie wollte einfach nur noch ihre Ruhe haben.

Annie nickte. „Natürlich." Sie beugte sich vor und küsste Dominique auf die Wange. „Entschuldige. Ich hab vergessen … ich wollte nur", sie biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich liebe Louis, seit ich sechzehn bin. Als wir uns nach der Schule getrennt haben, hab ich mir eingeredet, dass es das Beste so ist, dass wir zu unterschiedliche Dinge wollen und das hat auch super geklappt, ich war mit Habakuk glücklich, aber als Louis wieder da war in meinem Leben, hab ich gemerkt, was das für eine Illusion war. Ich hab nie aufgehört damit, ihn zu lieben, aber wir wollten immer noch so unterschiedliche Sachen und deshalb hab ich Habakuks Antrag angenommen. Das war sicher. Einfach. Aber … Louis war immer der Mann, den ich wollte, den ich geliebt habe. Und ich hätte ihn fast verpasst, weil ich zu viel Angst vor diesen Gefühlen für ihn hatte. Manchmal hat sich das angefühlt, als würde mich die Liebe für ihn einfach verschlucken und einen weiteren Fehlschlag würde ich nicht verkraften, aber … mit keinem anderen würde ich so glücklich sein." Sie lächelte. „Es ist scheißegal, was für eine Beziehung du mit Steven hast. Es ist scheißegal, ob du uns daran teilhaben lassen willst oder nicht. Aber … stoß ihn nicht weg, nur weil dir deine Gefühle für ihn Angst machen. Du würdest das für den Rest deines Lebens bereuen."

Dominique öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, aber in diesem Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet und Steven steckte vorsichtig den Kopf ins Zimmer. Wenn man vom Teufel sprach …

Dominiques Augen wurden groß. Er sah schrecklich aus. Müde, abgekämpft, mit geröteten Augen. An seinem Hemd klebte Blut und in seinen Haaren auch. Seine perfekte Frisur war völlig zerstört, die Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab. Aber er sah so erleichtert aus, als sich ihre Blicke trafen und das Lächeln, das sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, brachte seine Augen zum Leuchten. Wärme breitete sich in ihrem Bauch aus.

„Hey, ich wollte nicht stören, aber David wird langsam ziemlich unruhig und die Schwester hat gedroht, uns rauszuschmeißen, wenn wir ihn nicht unter Kontrolle kriegen und-"

Annie nickte und stand sofort auf. „Ich komm schon. Wird Zeit, dass wir nach Hause kommen, ich muss Louis Bescheid sagen. Und Victoire. Sie war da, aber Andromeda konnte nicht die ganze Nacht auf die Kinder aufpassen, deshalb ist sie gegangen, vielleicht zehn Minuten, bevor du aufgewacht bist", erklärte sie an Dominique gewandt.

„Ich habt doch Mum und Dad nichts gesagt, oder?", fragte Dominique verängstigt. Wenn ihre Mutter davon erfahren würde … sie würde sie die nächsten Monate nicht mehr loswerden. Warum hatte sie wohl ihren letzten Unfall verschwiegen?

Annie schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Gut. Bitte sagt ihnen nichts, okay?"

„Natürlich nicht", versicherte Annie ihr beruhigend. „Aber wenn sie es aus der Zeitung erfahren sollten …"

„Dann war alles ganz harmlos, klar?", erwiderte Dominique streng. Die Weasleys wussten besser als jeder andere, wie gerne die Presse übertrieb.

„Klar", stimmte Annie hinzu und ging zur Tür, die gerade erneut aufging. Überrascht erkannte Dominique Stevens kleinen Bruder Michael, der Annies Sohn David auf dem Arm trug und ihn jetzt Annie übergab, die ihn an sich presste und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte.

Michael atmete erleichtert auf, als er sah, dass Dominique wach war und schlug seinem Bruder auf die Schulter. „Hey, Dominique, klasse Spiel", sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Am Ende vielleicht ein bisschen dramatisch, aber auf jeden Fall sehr spannend. Wiederhol das nur nicht zu oft, sonst kriegt mein Bruder noch einen Herzinfarkt."

Steven stieß ihm einen Ellbogen in die Rippen und verdrehte die Augen an Dominique gewandt. „Übertreib nicht!", zischte er ihm zu. Michael lachte lediglich und schaute Annie grinsend an.

„Hey, Annie, du hast doch mit Dominique in einem Schlafsaal geschlafen, oder?" Verwirrt nickte Annie. Dominique schloss müde die Augen. Für solche Scherze war sie dann doch zu erschöpft. Einen Moment später spürte sie, wie jemand ihre Hand nahm und öffnete überrascht die Augen wieder. Steven hatte sich vorsichtig auf ihren Bettrand gesetzt und strich sanft mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut. „Stimmt es, dass sie im Schlaf immer bis zwanzig auf Französisch zählt, oder hat mein Bruder sich das ausgedacht?"

Steven wurde rot und Annie fing an zu lachen. „So ein Schwachsinn!", protestierte Dominique schwach. Natürlich machte sie das nicht, das würde sie doch wissen.

„Oh mein Gott, sie macht das immer noch?", fragte Annie grinsend. „So haben wir alle im Schlafsaal zählen gelernt. Louis war bei unserem ersten Date wahnsinnig beeindruckt!"

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht", widersprach Dominique und versuchte, den Kopf zu schütteln. Der dämliche Verband hielt sie davon ab und sie verzog das Gesicht. Steven legte ihr seine andere Hand auf die Wange. Sie war zu schwach, um sich auch noch darüber zu beschweren.

„Doch, natürlich", erwiderte Annie und drückte ihrem Sohn einen Kuss auf die Wange, als der anfing zu quengeln. „Immer eine Stunde, nachdem du eingeschlafen bist. Wir haben die Zeit gestoppt." Sie zwinkerte Dominique zu. „Ach komm, Nic, das ist doch süß. Und lehrreich. Und man gewöhnt sich dran."

„Ihr seid alle doof", beschwerte Dominique sich und verdrehte die Augen, als sie Stevens Grinsen sah. Sie war zu müde, um sich eine bessere Entgegnung einfallen zu lassen. „Ich wäre fast gestorben und ihr macht euch lustig über mich." Alle drei hatten den Anstand, schuldbewusst zusammenzuzucken und David fing an zu brüllen. Ihr Kopf fing an zu dröhnen und sie verzog schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht.

„Ich komm morgen wieder, Nic", beeilte Annie sich zu sagen, winkte ihr zu und zerrte Michael an seinem Ärmel aus dem Zimmer. Sobald die Tür ins Schloss fiel, kehrte wieder Ruhe ein und das Hämmern in ihrem Kopf ließ wieder nach.

„Soll ich jemanden holen?", fragte Steven leise und strich ihr über die Wange. „Brauchst du was gegen die Schmerzen?"

„Geht schon", murmelte Dominique und schloss wieder die Augen. Seine Finger waren wohltuender als jeder Trank. Sie verscheuchten alle Schmerzen. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Französisch sprichst." Er hatte nie erwähnt, dass er eine andere Sprache beherrschte. Hätte sie das gewusst, hätte sie vielleicht nicht so oft in seiner Gegenwart lautstark auf Französisch geflucht oder sich über ihn geärgert.

„Kann ich gar nicht", erwiderte er. „Ich bin anfangs nur so oft davon aufgewacht, dass ich mir irgendwann ein Wörterbuch gekauft und nachgeschlagen hab, was du gesagt hast."

Dominique lachte und schlug die Augen wieder auf. „Wirklich?", fragte sie lächelnd.

Seine Wangen wurden rot und er nickte. „Ich dachte, dass du vielleicht von meinen phänomenalen Fähigkeiten als Liebhaber schwärmst und wollte es nicht verpassen."

„Träum weiter." Obwohl es wahrscheinlich durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen wäre. Wenn sie schon regelmäßig auf Französisch zählte … und leider war er wirklich der Beste, den sie je gehabt hatte, auch wenn sie versuchte, ihn das nicht wissen zu lassen. Sein Ego war so schon viel zu groß. „Ich hätte ja auch von meinen ganzen anderen Lovern erzählen können."

Er biss sich auf die Lippen und wandte den Blick ab. „Aber du hast ja nur gezählt", erwiderte er leise. Er schluckte und seine Finger verschwanden von ihrem Gesicht. Sofort fehlte ihr die Wärme und sie hätte ihn am liebsten gebeten, seine Hand wieder auf ihre Wange zu legen. „Man gewöhnt sich dran, mach dir keine Sorgen. Und … wenn du Französisch sprichst, das ist … das klingt …"

„Sexy?", erwiderte sie lächelnd. Er nickte. „Ist ja nicht umsonst die Sprache der Liebe."

„Auch wenn du mich meistens beschimpfst", erwiderte er und lächelte zurück. Merlin, sein Lächeln war wunderschön. Und seine Grübchen erst … verdammt, was hatten die ihr nur für ein Zeug gegeben?

„Das hast du auch nachgeschlagen?", seufzte sie.

Er beugte sich langsam zu ihr und küsste sie zärtlich. Sie hätte ihn am liebsten nie wieder losgelassen. „Was denkst du denn? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du auf Französisch noch fantasievollere Worte drauf hast."

Lange schauten sie sich in die Augen. Ihr war noch nie aufgefallen, wie braun sie waren. Um die Pupillen waren kleine grüne Sprenkel verteilt. Er umklammerte ihre Hand und schluckte. „Dominique, ich … wenn du … ohne dich … ich weiß nicht …" Er schloss die Augen und presste die Lippen zusammen.

Sie hob langsam die Hand, die er nicht hielt, und strich ihm über seine raue Wange. „Ich weiß", flüsterte sie mit brüchiger Stimme. „Wenn du willst, dann … dann setze ich dich auf die Liste mit meinen Notfallkontakten. Und sorge dafür, dass die Heiler dir sagen dürfen, wie es mir geht." Mit tränennassen Augen schaute er sie an und nickte kaum merklich. Hätte sie ihre Hand nicht auf seiner Wange gehabt, hätte sie es gar nicht bemerkt. „Du kommst sowieso zu jedem Spiel, du bist der Erste, der das mitkriegt."

Er wandte den Blick ab. „Nicht zu jedem Spiel", murmelte er.

Doch sie wusste es besser. Vor Jahren schon hatten Victoire und Annie ihr erzählt, dass sie Steven oft im Publikum gesehen hatten, wenn sie zu einem Spiel gekommen waren. Irgendwann hatte sie ihn auch einmal entdeckt, als sie nach dem Schnatz gesucht hatte und es seitdem als Übung angesehen, ihn bei einem Spiel im Publikum zu finden. Bis auf sehr wenige Ausnahmen war immer dagewesen. Schon lange, bevor sie sich wieder begegnet waren. Und seitdem hatte er kein einziges Spiel verpasst und sie fand ihn in Sekundenschnelle.

„Natürlich nicht", erwiderte sie und fügte leise hinzu, „und ich war auch nicht eifersüchtig auf diese blöde Kuh Heather." Der sie am liebsten ihre dämlichen blonden Haare ausgerissen hätte, als sie sich an Steven gedrückt hatte.

„Gut", lächelte Steven und schluckte. Seine Augen fanden ihre wieder. „Es gibt ja auch nichts, worauf du eifersüchtig sein müsstest."

„Nein?" Sie hatte kein Recht, eifersüchtig zu sein. Sie war lange mit Brian ausgegangen, es war nicht fair, von ihm zu verlangen, das nicht mit anderen zu tun. Aber nur weil sie das wusste, konnte sie deshalb noch lange nicht ihre Gefühle kontrollieren.

„Nein", bestätigte er. „Heather ist … ich will nicht mit ihr zusammen sein. Sie hat ständig nur von Heiraten und Babys gesprochen und ich … auch wenn ich das vielleicht irgendwann mal will, wollte ich es nie mit ihr. Meine Mum hat sie nur gern gehabt und als ich ihr erzählt hab, dass ich dich mitbringe …"

Sie seufzte. „Ich kann's mir vorstellen. Sie hat mit ihrer Meinung ja nicht hinter dem Berg gehalten."

Er drehte den Kopf und küsste ihre Handfläche. „Nimm's nicht ernst. Meine Mum kriegt ihre Enkelkinder so oder so. Und keine zehn Hippogreife würden mich noch mal zu Heather zurück kriegen."

Sie schluckte. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. „Okay, ich … das alles ... es ist nur gerade ein bisschen viel. Ich meine, ich wäre wohl fast gestorben und …" Ihre Gedanken spielten verrückt, ihre Gefühle spielten verrückt. Sie wollte ihn nie wieder loslassen, aber so lief das nicht zwischen ihnen, so war das nie zwischen ihnen gelaufen. Sie hatte nie gewollt, dass es so weit kam, dass sie sich nicht einmal _vorstellen_ konnte, mit jemand anderem zusammen zu sein. Und ständig hörte sie seine Worte, Worte, die er überhaupt nicht gesagt haben konnte, die sie sich eingebildet haben musste, nachdem sie von dem Klatscher getroffen worden war.

_Ich kann ohne dich nicht leben. Ich liebe dich._

So etwas würde er nie zu ihr sagen, so würde er nie für sie empfinden, so war es nicht abgemacht. Aber wenn er es nicht gesagt hatte, dann hieß das, dass sie _wollte_, dass er so für sie empfand, dass er ihr so etwas sagte, völlig verzweifelt bei dem Gedanken, ohne sie weiterleben zu müssen und das machte ihr mehr Angst, als wenn er es wirklich gesagt hätte.

Sie hatte zwar einen Mann gewollt in ihrem Leben, aber das … dieses Gefühl … dass sie nichts mehr im Griff hatte, dass schon allein der Gedanke, dass er eines Tages nicht mehr Teil ihres Lebens sein würde, dass er irgendwann eine andere finden würde, die nicht in Panik ausbrechen würde bei dem Gedanken, dass es zu ernst zwischen ihnen war, dass er zu viel Macht über ihre Gefühle hatte … Wenn er nur wüsste, wie sehr er ihr weh tun könnte …

„Hey", riss ihn seine Stimme aus ihren Gedanken. Er schaute sie besorgt an. „Tut dir was weh, soll ich jemanden holen?"

„Nein", sagte sie mit zittriger Stimme. Tränen flossen ihr über die Wangen und sie räusperte sich. „Es ist alles okay. Es ist nur … hast du mit mir gesprochen, bevor ich ins Krankenhaus gekommen bin? Ich … ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich dachte … ich dachte, dass du …"

Er schloss die Augen und nickte. Sie schluckte. Sie hatte sich das gar nicht eingebildet. Er hatte ihr wirklich … er war wirklich … und Annie hatte Recht, natürlich hatte sie Recht, natürlich war sie in ihn verliebt, natürlich liebte sie ihn, sie hatte gar keine andere Wahl, sie konnte gar nicht anders.

„Ja, ich … als du gefallen bist … ich … und dann war ich auf dem Feld und du warst … du sahst … ich weiß gar nicht, was ich gesagt habe, ich hatte nur solche Angst, dass du … dass ich dich verliere und ich _kann_ nicht … ich kann dich nicht … ich …"

Sie wischte ihm die Tränen ab und zog ihn zu sich. Er küsste sie, nicht sanft und zärtlich, wie vorhin, sondern drängend und verzweifelt und sie konnte seine Tränen schmecken und sie spürte seine leisen Schluchzer und sie vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Haaren und sie wollte ihn nie wieder loslassen. Nie wieder.

Schließlich lösten sie sich voneinander, er legte den Kopf auf ihre Brust, während er immer noch von Schluchzern geschüttelt wurde. Sie spielte mit den feinen Haaren in seinem Nacken und wartete darauf, dass ihre eigenen Tränen aufhörten. „Danke, dass du mich gerettet hast", flüsterte sie nach langer Zeit. „Wenn du den Heilern nichts gesagt hättest, dann …"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass es uns einfach nur vergessen, okay? Du wirst wieder gesund und wenn du dann wieder nach Hause kommst, dann ist das alles nicht passiert." Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. Seine Hände klammerten sich in ihr Nachthemd. Er küsste ihre tränennassen Wangen.

Sie wusste, dass sie diesen Tag nie wieder vergessen würde. Die Worte hatten sich in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt.

_Ich kann ohne dich nicht leben. Ich liebe dich._

**TBC…**


	24. Dezember: Was zusammen gehört

**24\. Dezember: Was zusammen gehört …**

_If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've been so alone  
And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done_

_Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
And if you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much_

It feels like home to me.

„Es ist wirklich nicht notwendig, dass du auf mich aufpasst", rief Dominique Annie zu und schaltete um, als sie im Fernsehen sah, wie die Ersatzsucherin von ihr, Kendra, direkt am Schnatz vorbeiflog, ohne ihn zu bemerken. Aber die Kleine war noch neu und das war ihr erstes Spiel und in ein paar Wochen würde Dominique wieder fit genug zum Spielen sein.

„Das mach ich doch gar nicht", widersprach Annie und kam aus Dominiques Küche. Sie reichte ihr eine Schüssel von der selbstgemachten Hühnersuppe, die sie ihr mitgebracht hatte, und ließ sich neben ihr auf die Couch sinken.

Dominique schaute sie zweifelnd an. Annie war, seit Dominique entlassen worden war, jeden Nachmittag vorbeigekommen und hatte ihr immer etwas Selbstgemachtes zum Essen mitgebracht.

Annie seufzte. „Na schön, vielleicht ein bisschen, aber das ist mein gutes Recht als beste Freundin. Du wärst fast gestorben, Nic. Und im Krankenhaus stand mir Steven Davies gegenüber, der aussah, als würde er sich vom nächsten Dach stürzen, wenn dir irgendetwas passiert wäre. Und ich hätte nicht mal was von euch gewusst. Du bist meine beste Freundin und mir ist nicht mal aufgefallen, wie wenig Zeit wir zusammen verbringen."

Dominique schluckte. Sie rührte mit dem Löffel in ihrer Suppe herum. „Du hast ein Baby, da ist es normal, dass man nicht so viel Zeit hat. Außerdem … du hättest alle Zeit der Welt haben können und ich hätte dir trotzdem nichts von Davies erzählt. Du kennst mich doch."

„Ja, schon, aber du bist eine schrecklich schlechte Lügnerin und es wäre mir eher aufgefallen", widersprach Annie und lächelte schwach. „Ich weiß, dass David viel Zeit einnimmt und dass ich mit Louis zusammen bin, wenn er frei hat, aber du bist genauso wichtig und ich will nicht nochmal im Krankenhaus stehen und mich fragen, was ich alles in deinem Leben verpasst habe, weil mir etwas anderes wichtiger war als du." Sie wischte sich über die Augen und lehnte den Kopf an Dominiques Schulter. „Und jetzt iss deine Suppe!"

„Ja, Mum", grinste Dominique und steckte sich einen Löffel in den Mund.

„Sei froh, dass wir ihr nichts gesagt haben, sonst hättest du jetzt sie am Hals."

Dominique stöhnte. Ihre Eltern waren noch bei ihren Großeltern in Frankreich und Annie, Victoire und Louis hatten die Tragweite ihres Unfalls soweit unter Verschluss gehalten, dass ihre Eltern nur wussten, dass es einen Zwischenfall bei einem Spiel gab und sie kurz ins Krankenhaus musste. Wenn es nach Dominique ging, würden sie nie mehr erfahren.

„Das einzig Gute wäre, dass Mum dann ihr Coq au Vin machen würde", erwiderte sie. Aber das würde sie nächste Woche sowieso bekommen, wenn die beiden wieder da wären.

„Oh ja", stimmte Annie mit verträumtem Gesichtsausdruck zu. Das Coq au Vin ihrer Mutter war unschlagbar, das hatte sogar ihre Großmutter Molly überzeugt und die stand allem, was sie nicht selbst gekocht hatte, eher skeptisch gegenüber. „Kommst du zum Familienessen nächste Woche?"

„Machst du Witze?", fragte Dominique lachend. „Die würden doch sofort wissen, dass was passiert ist, wenn ich nicht komme. Außerdem kann ich so die Reste abstauben."

„Es ist wirklich unfair, dass sie dir das ganze Essen geben. Louis und ich hätten auch gerne mal was."

„Tja, euer Pech, dass ihr kochen könnt", grinste Dominique. Ihre Mutter fürchtete andauernd, dass Dominique nicht genug zu essen bekam und gab ihr immer Unmengen zu essen mit, wenn sie alle zusammen in ihrem Elternhaus aßen.

„Du nutzt das doch nur aus!", widersprach Annie augenverdrehend.

„Das musst du mir erstmal beweisen!" Dominique verdrehte die Augen, als sie im Fernsehen sah, wie einer ihrer Jäger das Tor verfehlte. Sie wäre gerne gestern beim Spiel dabei gewesen, aber die Heiler hatten ihr eine Woche Ruhe verordnet und Quidditchspiele waren das nicht gerade, selbst wenn sie nur zuschaute.

„Ist es immer noch in Ordnung, dass du David am Valentinstag nimmst?", fragte Annie nach einer Weile, in der Dominique ihre Suppe auslöffelte.

„Klar. Wieso nicht?" Sie hatte Annie schon vor Monaten versprochen, dass sie David an diesem und dem nächsten Tag zu sich nehmen würde, damit sie und Louis ihre Ruhe hatten.

„Naja", sagte Annie unsicher, „das war vor deinem Unfall, vielleicht ist er dir zu viel." Dominique schüttelte den Kopf. Der Tag musste erst noch kommen, an dem sie nicht mit ihrem kleinen Neffen zurechtkam. Außerdem hatten sie immer viel Spaß zusammen. „Und vielleicht würde Steven gerne etwas mit dir unternehmen."

Dominique lachte. „Da kennst du ihn aber schlecht. Davies ist sowas von unromantisch. Wir haben gar nicht vor, uns zu treffen. Es ist doch nur ein Tag."

„Ja, Valentinstag. Unglaublich romantisch."

Dominique verdrehte die Augen. „Nur weil ihr an dem Tag geheiratet habt, muss der Tag nicht für jeden so bedeutsam sein." Ihr war der Tag noch nie wichtig gewesen, auch wenn so manch anderer wegen dieses Tages durchzudrehen schien. Bei Annie und Louis konnte sie es noch verstehen, die feierten an diesem Tag ihren siebten Hochzeitstag. Aber eine ihrer früheren Teamkolleginnen hatte sich sogar von ihrem Freund getrennt, als der ihr nichts zum Valentinstag geschenkt hatte.

Steven und sie hatten den Tag nicht einmal erwähnt, so unwichtig war er für sie. Wahrscheinlich würden sie sich überhaupt nicht sehen.

„Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du dich nicht freuen würdest, wenn Steven mit Blumen und Pralinen vor dir steht", erwiderte Annie.

„Ich würde eher glauben, dass er mich nie wieder sehen will und die Geschenke davon ablenken sollen. Er hat mir noch nie was geschenkt." Abgesehen von den Cupcakes an ihren Geburtstagen. Aber Geburtstagsgeschenke zählten nicht. Sonst hätte sie ihm auch nie dieses sündhaft teure Rasierwasser gekauft, das er so gerne benutzte.

Annie seufzte. „Euch ist wirklich nicht zu helfen. Seid ihr jetzt wenigstens zusammen? So richtig?"

Dominique zuckte mit den Schultern. „So kann man das jetzt eigentlich nicht-" Sie wurde unterbrochen, als ihre Wohnungstür aufgeschlossen wurde und ein über und über mit grünem Schleim bedeckter Steven in der Tür stand.

Dominique schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund und fing an zu lachen.

Annie musste grinsen, konnte ein Lachen aber erfolgreich unterdrücken. „Was ist denn mit dir passiert?"

Steven verdrehte die Augen. „Neville hat eine Teufelsschlinge mit der grünen Schleimanemone gekreuzt und brauchte jemanden, der den Scheiß klassifiziert. Der Kollege ist krank und sonst kann das nur ich und … sagen wir's mal so, die scheiß Pflanze war nicht gerade glücklich darüber, dass ein Fremder sie beurteilen sollte." Er wischte sich etwas von dem Schleim aus den Augen und schnippte ihn Richtung Dominique. „Ich wollte nicht nach Hause apparieren, das hätte zu lange gedauert, kann ich bei dir duschen?"

Sie breitete die Arme aus und scheuchte ihn grinsend aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Du weißt ja, wo das Bad ist. Und tropf mir nicht den Teppich voll."

Er grinste, stolzierte langsam durch das Wohnzimmer und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. Er gab ihr einen langen Kuss und hob herausfordernd eine Augenbraue. „Ich freu mich auch, dich zu sehen."

Sie verdrehte die Augen und boxte ihn in den Arm. „Geh schon duschen, du Idiot! Sonst komm ich noch mit!"

Er richtete sich wieder auf. „Schon gut, ich geh ja schon." Er nickte Annie zu. „Hallo."

Sie lachte. „Hi." Sie wartete, bis er draußen war und wandte sich dann an Dominique. „Wieso ist das eine Drohung, dass du mit ihm duscht? Ich dachte, der Sex ist so toll?"

„Ist er auch", seufzte Dominique sehnsüchtig. „Aber die Heiler haben mir auch das für eine Woche verboten. Zu viel Anstrengung. Selbst als ich ihnen gesagt hab, dass Davies die ganze Arbeit machen würde!"

Annie lachte lauthals. „Hast du nicht!"

„Doch natürlich! Aber hat auch nichts gebracht. Und der Idiot hält sich auch noch dran. Seit ich wieder zuhause bin hat er nur noch schlafen wollen. Arschloch!" Sie hatte noch so sehr betteln können, es hatte nichts gebracht. Dabei fühlte sie sich völlig in Ordnung, so als ob ihr gar nichts fehlte. Nicht mal Kopfschmerzen hatte sie, so wie beim letzten Mal. Dass sie noch nicht fliegen durfte, okay. Nächste Woche wurde für einen speziellen Helm an ihr Maß genommen, der einen weiteren Unfall verhindern sollte und das sah sie auch ein, schließlich wollte sie nicht, dass so etwas noch einmal passierte. Aber Sex war doch etwas völlig anderes und Steven würde schon aufpassen, dass es ihr gut ging und ihr nichts passierte. Das tat er doch immer.

„War er jede Nacht hier?", fragte Annie neugierig.

Dominique nickte. „Ja, schon. Er hat Angst, dass mir irgendwas passiert, wenn er mich allein schlafen lässt und es war mir zu mühsam, ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Er mach viel zu viel Wirbel."

„Er liebt dich und du wärst beinahe gestorben!", protestierte Annie. „Wenn mir das passiert wäre, würde Louis mich in Watte packen und nicht mehr vor die Tür lassen!"

„Er liebt mich nicht", erwiderte Dominique deprimiert.

„Natürlich tut er das!"

„Nein, tut er nicht!", rief Dominique. Sie sah Annies Blick. „Tut er nicht, okay?", wiederholte sie leise und wandte den Blick ab.

„Und woher willst du das wissen? Es steht ihm doch ins Gesicht geschrieben."

„Er hat es mir gesagt, okay?" Sie schluckte.

„Er hat dir gesagt, dass er dich nicht liebt? So direkt?", fragte Annie ungläubig. „Das würde er nicht machen."

„Als ich den Unfall hatte, hat er mir gesagt, dass er mich liebt. Als ich ihn dann im Krankenhaus gefragt habe, ob ich mir das alles nur eingebildet habe oder nicht, hat er gesagt, dass wir das alles am besten vergessen sollten. Er hatte nur Panik, dass ich sterbe und Dinge gesagt, die er nicht so meint. Also hör auf, okay? Ich will das genießen, solange ich noch kann, bevor alles im Arsch ist." Sie war nur froh, dass sie ihm nicht gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn auch liebte, bevor er alles kaputt gemacht hatte. Er hatte wahrscheinlich nur Mitleid mit ihr oder wollte noch einmal zum Abschied mit ihr schlafen, bevor er alles beendete.

„Ach Nicki", erwiderte Annie mitleidig und legte ihr tröstend einen Arm um die Schulter. „Das tut mir Leid. Bist du sicher, dass du ihn richtig verstanden hast? Ich könnte schwören-"

„Er hat gesagt, dass es am besten ist, wenn wir alles vergessen. Was ist daran falsch zu verstehen?"

„Hast du ihn gefragt?"

„Würdest du ihn an meiner Stelle fragen? Ob er mich liebt oder nicht? So verzweifelt bin ich nicht. Und ich … ich will es nicht hören. Dass er es nicht tut." Es würde so schon genug wehtun, wenn es vorbei war.

„Was willst du nicht hören?" Tropfend nass und nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften stand Steven wieder in der Wohnzimmertür. Annie wurde rot und schaute auf die Zimmerdecke, während Dominique sich sehr bemühen musste, nicht vom Sofa zu springen und über ihn herzufallen. Er sah immer toll aus oben ohne, aber jetzt war er auch noch nass und die Wassertropfen perlten von seiner nackten Brust und das war einfach nicht fair.

„Zieh dir sofort was an!", befahl sie ihm. „Außer du bist bereit, die Anordnungen von den Heilern zu ignorieren. Ich kann sonst für nichts garantieren."

Er grinste verschmitzt. Wie vor zehn Minuten kam er langsam auf sie zu. Da hatte es noch lächerlich gewirkt, wie der grüne Schleim an ihm heruntergelaufen war, aber jetzt … Er küsste sie, viel zu stürmisch für jemanden, der keinerlei Absichten hatte, das bis zum bittersüßen Ende durchzuziehen.

„Du bist unmöglich", flüsterte sie. „Dir macht das auch noch Spaß, mich zu quälen. Du kriegst kein Coq au Vin von meiner Mutter!"

Er schaute sie entsetzt an. „Das ist nicht fair!", widersprach er und richtete sich wieder auf.

Sie deutete auf seinen nackten Oberkörper. „Und das hier ist es? Außerdem hast du die Reste das letzte Mal fast ganz alleine aufgegessen, du hast gar nichts zu sagen."

„Dafür hast du bei Dads Geburtstag mehr als genug Essen bekommen!"

„Damit hast du mich da überhaupt erst hingelockt! Das zählt nicht!" Sie griff nach seiner Hand, zog ihn wieder zu sich hinunter und küsste ihn so leidenschaftlich, dass es ihm noch Leid tun würde, heute nicht mit ihr zu schlafen. „Jetzt zieh dir endlich was an, wenn du hier bleiben willst."

Er verdrehte die Augen, küsste sie auf die Stirn und ging Richtung Schlafzimmer. „Keine Selbstkontrolle, Weasley, du solltest dich besser im Griff haben."

„Sagt der Mann, der mir mein Lieblingsessen weggegessen hat, obwohl du weißt, wie gern ich es hab!", rief sie ihm hinterher. Sie schaute zu Annie. „Siehst du? Völlig unmöglich, dass er mich liebt."

„Genau", erwiderte Annie skeptisch. „Völlig unmöglich."

/-/

Und das war es auch. Auch wenn er in den nächsten zwei Wochen jede Nacht bei ihr verbrachte und aufpasste, dass es ihr an nichts fehlte, war es nicht mehr so wie vorher. Es fühlte sich anders an, wenn er neben ihr schlief, wenn er mit ihr schlief, wenn sie morgens neben ihm aufwachte. Wenn sie abends vom Training kam, bei dem sie noch geschont wurde, und wusste, dass er auf sie warten würde. Es war alles anders und sie fragte sich nur, wann alles schief gehen würde.

Als sie am Vorabend des vierzehnten Februars nach Hause kam und ihn in ihrer Küche stehen sah, wo er die Reste des Coq au Vins ihrer Mutter in der Hand hatte, wusste sie, dass es soweit war. Er drehte sich erschrocken zu ihr um und an dem Blick in seinen Augen sah sie, dass sie die ganze Zeit Recht gehabt hatte. Gleich würde alles vorbei sein.

Einen Moment später hatte er die Schüssel mit dem Essen wieder in den Kühlschrank gestellt, war vor ihr auf dem nicht gerade sauberen Küchenfußboden auf ein Knie gegangen und hielt ihr einen wunderschönen Ring unter die Nase.

„Weasley, wie wär's, wenn wir heiraten?", fragte er lächelnd.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund starrte sie ihn an. Sie hatte schon immer gewusst, dass dieser Idiot komplett verrückt war.

**Frohe Weihnachten!**

* * *

**A/N: **Wie Stevens Antrag ausgeht, könnt ihr im 16. Kapitel der Momentaufnahmen nachlesen ;). Das letzte Kapitel ist zwar nicht so spektakulär wie die davor, aber ich finde, es ist ein schöner Abschluss und nach Stevens Antrag wird sie auch keinen Grund mehr haben, an seinen Gefühlen für sie zu zweifeln.

Ich wünsche euch allen Frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch, hoffe ihr habt entspannte Feiertage, bekommt das, was ihr wollt und verbringt Zeit mit Leuten, die ihr ertragen könnt. Vielen Dank für euer Interesse und ein ganz besonderes Dankeschön an alle diejenigen, die sich die Zeit genommen haben, einen (oder auch viele) Kommentar(e)zu schreiben, damit habt ihr mir die Adventszeit so versüßt wie ich euch. Es wäre schön, wenn ihr mir noch ein letztes Geschenk machen würdet.


End file.
